For The Love of A Child
by Mikila
Summary: After Bulma kicks Vegeta out of the house during a spat, Vegeta kidnaps 8 yr old Trunks and takes him with him on a journey to the planet Ghendis. Very father/son. What's the forbidden box, who's Trusei, and what will Bulma do to retrive Trunks?
1. Default Chapter

For The Love of a Child  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ  
  
Warning: Vegeta could be considered OCC in this story! I make up my reasons for his behavior and all, but he's EXTRA caring toward Trunks. More than I could ever imagine he would be on the actual show. HIGH SAP CONTENT! You've been warned now. Don't read if you wont be able to handle it. (Personally, I don't think it's THAT far off, just a bit...) Also, he's in a bit of a tiff with Bulma through most of this story. If you're a very AVID Bulma/Vegeta fan, you probably wont like this very much.   
  
Setting: Buu Saga happened just before Trunks turned 7. Trunks has just turned 8 in this story. Vegeta has thought a lot about his relationship with Trunks and is also stuck with Goku's words about having started a new race running continually through his head. This story also pretends that Trunks and Goten never went beyond Super sayain 1. They came close to 2, but never got there.  
  
Note #1: I wrote this story for my own enjoyment and posted because I thought there might be some other people out there tht would also enjoy it. However, it may seem rather drawn out and uneventful to some, so here's a list of the slightly more exciting chapters, for people that like for something to be happening in the stories they read (DO note, however, this is not an action/adventure, so there are no highly exciting events taking place): 1, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15 (the last two aren't certain yet since I haven't written them yet...)  
  
Flamers: Constructive criticism on anything not mentioned in the warning (or cleared up in the setting next line down) is accepted. Otherwise, just don't waste your time on it. There's no point.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks toweled off after a nice session training with his father. He was happy. Vegeta seemed pretty happy lately too. For the first time ever he was training his son. Not just insisting he train in the gravitation room at the same time, but actually paying attention to him and teaching him techniques. ...And not yelling if he didn't get them right away. Trunks wasn't sure why things had been getting progressively better ever since the fight with Buu just over a year ago, but he was loving it. Vegeta was taking him to the park more often (though he was still hesitant about playing with him while they were there), and he spent more time with him at home. OUTSIDE the gravity room. He'd even attempted really talking to him once, but it hadn't been a very good time. Trunks' favorite show was about to come on and he was not only distracted, but didn't know how to answer the questions his father was asking. They required thought. All he could think about then was the continuing saga on his show and his eyes kept reverting back to the screen to make sure he wasn't missing it.  
  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. "Why haven't you taken out the garbage! I've told you all WEEK to take it out! I told you EARLY so it would be out for the garbage man TODAY! Can you really be THAT inept!!"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. The screams were getting closer. The loud mouthed female was almost in sight now. "Trunks, go take the garbage out," he spoke quietly, eyes straight ahead.  
  
  
"But Dad...," Trunks complained, looking up at his father with indignance.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes hardened as he glared down at his defiant child. "Go!"  
  
  
Trunks scowled, stomping a foot and clutching his fists as he turned, storming down the hall.   
  
  
Bulma was just turning the corner. "Where are YOU going?" her voice had an angry edge to it, though the anger really had nothing to do with him.  
  
  
Trunks turned, glaring at his father as he spoke, several feet away. "To take out the stupid garbage!"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes flashed as she stared at her husband. "VEGETA! I've had enough of this! Trunks, you will do nothing of the sort! Go upstairs and take a bath!"  
  
  
Trunks looked from his mother to his father. Their stares were both intense and fixed on each other. Then Vegeta glanced shortly at him, that typical angered look on his face, but the intensity having no direction at him. He knew that meant he should listen to his mother. He was glad it meant that. He'd rather take a bath than take out the garbage, though he didn't praticularly like baths much either.  
  
  
Bulma waited until she couldn't hear Trunks footsteps anymore. "This is the   
LAST time, Vegeta! I am NOT going to put up with this anymore! You can NOT keep telling Trunks to do all the things I'm asking of YOU! What kind of father are you?!"  
  
  
Vegeta's hairs raised at her words and his glare deepened.  
  
  
"...Using your own SON to get out of YOUR work! He has chores of his OWN, Vegeta! And he's just barely eight years old!"  
  
  
"I know how old he is!" Vegeta snapped, quickly regaining his composed silence after his short outburst. No, he wasn't going to give in to this just yet.  
  
  
"Well good for you! Maybe next week you'll know his gender!"  
  
  
"That's enough!" Vegeta broke in.   
  
  
He almost felt the urge to lash out at her, but he restrained it. He really DIDN'T want to hurt her and he knew he would if he let go. She was pushing his limits by attacking his fatherhood. That child was part of the new sayain race! He belonged to VEGETA. He was the prince of him and Trunks was an heir to his throne. Though the kingdom only included Kakarot and his two children at present, there would be more in the future. It was Kakarot himself that had opened his eyes to this. The old sayain race had been killed, there was no more denying that, and the only surviving full-blood sayains were now starting a new race. Vegeta had found pride in that as he thought it over many times in his mind this past year. And his heart filled with pride. Particularly over his own child. He had a race to protect and rule over again, no matter how small.  
  
  
Bulma took in a large breath and lowered her voice, but the intensity between them was just as strong. "Vegeta, I'm not going to take this any more. After dinner, I don't ever want to see your face here again. I've been stepped on and pushed around by you for long enough and I'm not going to allow you to do the same thing to my son any longer."  
  
  
"He is MY son, woman, and don't you EVER forget that," Vegeta's eyes darkened. "He has sayain blood. MY sayain blood," Vegeta clenched his fists, turning away from her and retreating down the hall, his voice still calm and deadly as he left.   
"And don't you worry. After tonight you'll get just what you've asked for."  
  
  
Bulma watched him go, a small shiver running up her spine. She'd stood her ground, but she'd hadn't felt a feeling like that coming from Vegeta for YEARS. A few hairs stood on her back and in the back of her mind she felt worry. She was glad he would leave.  
  
  
Vegeta felt his heart rate excellerating and his whole body tempertaure rising as he walked into the room he and Bulma had shared for many years. He pulled out a large bag and threw all the clothes he owned into it. Then he cleared out the bathroom of anything that was his, and threw his secret box of sentimental stuff on the top of the heap. That woman wanted him gone? Fine. He'd BE gone.  
  
  
Once all of his things were safely in their bag, he searched for Trunks' ki. He was still in the bath. Good. Vegeta stormed into his son's room, all the while keeping in tune with where his wife was located, and began packing a large suitcase for him. He couldn't trust telling Trunks what was going on before hand, or Bulma might find out and he'd rather not deal with the fuss that would cause. Bulma would put up quite a fight if she even had the slightest incling he would leave this place with their only child. Either way she would loose. Trunks belonged to Vegeta, as far as he was concerned, and he would NOT leave this place without him. Even if that meant harming Bulma to take him. He didn't want it to come to that, though. And he didn't want Trunks to have to see it. He wouldn't tell Trunks what was going on until after they left.  
  
  
Swiftly he took off out the window, both bags in hand and landed on the lawn. Sneaking into Bulma's lab, Vegeta took a capsule with a space capsule. He opened it long enough to put the luggage inside, and then quickly re-capsulized the ship. It was almost dinner time. He would eat dinner and leave as soon as he could after that. As soon as Bulma's eyes weren't on Trunks and there was as little possibilty of a scene as could be.  
  
  
Bulma and Trunks were both sitting at the table when Vegeta walked into the   
room. Trunks was immediately aware of the tention between the two as his father sat down. They were eyeing each other as they ate, both with contempt. Bulma had the incling that something wasn't right, but she ignored it, allowing it only to fuel her anger toward Vegeta. She wasn't really sure she wanted to kick him out, but she used this strange feeling to justify the necessity of it. Perhaps if he stayed he would hurt her? Or even worse, hurt Trunks! She didn't know what it was, but these thoughts were enough for her.  
  
  
Vegeta's anger was burning. He wasn't even sure why. He was only sure that he would leave, and he would do so with his son. It served the stupid woman right! SHE was the one that wanted him gone! And all she ever did was scream at him anyway. This time she'd gone too far. How dare she acuse him of knowing nothing of their child! He knew EVERYTHING of their child, he just didn't make it public knowledge that he knew. Why should he?  
  
  
Trunks kept an eye of the two. Looking from one to the other as he gulped down his food. Boy were they mad this time! He wasn't sure when the last time he'd seen his father this angry was. HAD he seen him this angry? He wasn't sure. And his mother! Wow! He was surprised there wasn't any steam coming out of her ears. Trunks finished as quickly as he could and then rushed out of the room. He'd had enough of being around those two. It was too stressful in their presence.  
  
  
Vegeta silently followed Trunks' ki in his mind. He was up in his room. Good. Now was the time. Bulma would be clearing and cleaning the dishes for the next hour. He'd be long gone before Bulma even realised Trunks was missing.  
  
  
Grunting Vegeta stood. "Well, your wish is about to come true. So long."  
  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Trunks? I don't want you coming back around here, you know. And I will not be allowing Trunks to come visit you. I don't even want to KNOW where you go. Just make it somewhere FAR away!"  
  
  
Vegeta smirked, not turning back to face her. "I don't need to," he left.  
  
  
Bulma clenched her fist, facing the sink. How could he be so cold? What had she ever seen in him? She'd thought Vegeta's relationship with Trunks had been improving lately, but now he was never going to see the boy again and he wouldn't even say goodbye to him! Perhaps it was for the better. It would only upset Trunks anyway.  
  
  
"Trunks, grab your coat," Vegeta ordered, standing in the doorway of his son's   
room. He had his typical harsh face on.  
  
  
Trunks looked up from the videogame he was playing, his eyebrows slightly raised. "How come?"  
  
  
"We're leaving. I'm taking you on a trip," Veget answered.  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened. "Really? Where to?"  
  
  
"Just get your coat and come on. I'll tell you later," Vegeta was beginning to get annoyed. There wasn't time for all these questions.  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks pulled on his yellow hooded sweatshirt-styled jacket. "Do I need to bring anything? How long will we be gone?"   
  
  
"I already packed for you," Vegeta put a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him out of the room, taking him down the back way and out the back door. He opened the capsule and the two quickly and quietly entered.  
  
  
"Wow, a space capsule! Are we leaving earth?" Trunks eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Yes," Vegeta's facial expression hadn't changed. He felt nothing but determination to get as far away from this place as possible and as quick as possible.  
  
  
"Wow, cool!" Trunks sat down in the second seat, pulling the safety straps over himself.  
  
  
Vegeta took off and they jetted into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Vegeta's Destination

"So where are we going, Dad?" Trunks asked, his hands clutching the dash-board in front of him as he leaned forward in his seat, watching the stars stream by them.  
  
  
"We'll discuss that in the morning. You need to go to bed now."  
  
  
"But Dad...," Trunks whined, letting out a short breath. "I'm not tired!  
  
  
Vegeta scowled, still staring forward as he steered the ship.  
  
  
"I haven't even had dessert yet," Trunks added, folding his arms, and finishing with a look of determination.  
  
  
"And you aren't getting any tonight either, now do as you've been told."  
  
  
Trunks stared for a few seconds, eyes wide, then they narrowed as he decided to challenge. "No."  
  
  
Vegeta's ear twitched. Was it possible? Did he hear...? Had his son just openly challeged him? He turned his vision to his child, glaring deeply and with threat. "What did you say?"  
  
  
Trunks flinched. 'Uh-oh, now what?' He was being given a death stare. He faultered, trying to keep his determined stance, but that look...it drained all his confidence. "...Uh..."  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed further as he spoke in a calm, low (and DEADLY) voice, "You get in that bed right now and go to sleep. And if you even THINK of saying 'no' to me again, I'll burn a hold in your butt with my bare hand."  
  
  
Trunks blinked, petrified of the mere thought. He'd only been spanked by his father a few times, but if he'd NEVER felt his wrath as such it would have been too many times... "...uh...yes sir," Trunks quickly hopped out of his seat, slinking around the edge of the ship and into one of the two bedrooms. He sighed, scowling. Now that his father wasn't watching him he could be angry in peace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma sat down at the bar in the kitchen for a few seconds, wiping the sweat off her brow. She was glad her dish duty would be cut in half now, with Vegeta gone. There was a bit of sorrow deep in her heart. In the far recesses of her mind she felt perhaps she had gone too far when she'd kicked him out for good. And even farther when she'd said she didn't expect him to see his son again.   
  
  
Bulma sighed heavily as she stood. It was time to have a talk with Trunks about this. He wasn't going to be happy, she knew that, but she couldn't keep it from him and there would be no use in even trying for a few days or weeks. Her legs felt like they were weighted as she came closer and closer to her son's room. He wasn't making any noise. Strange. Maybe he'd gone to sleep already.  
  
  
"Trunks, honey? Are you awake? We need to talk...," Bulma opened the door. The room was empty. "Hmm," Bulma tried to determine where he would be. 'Perhaps he'd gone to watch TV? Or maybe the gravity room. No. Not right after dinner. But it has been two hours now.' She checked both places, but he wasn't in either. Something was beginning to feel wrong. Bulma decided to call Chi-chi, just in case Trunks had violated rules and flown to their house to see Goten. Trunks usually was pretty good about not leaving the house. It was one rule he rarely broke. He'd gotten quite a spanking from Vegeta, on Bulma's prompting, when he'd done it at the age of 5 and that was the LAST time he'd done it.  
  
  
A panic was slowly making its way through her mind, but Bulma was shoving away the thought. Trunks couldn't be gone. Where would he go? Then a thought occured to her. Could it be...? Had Vegeta taken him? She tried hard to dismiss it. Why would he do something like that? There was no reason for him to. Suddenly Bulma gasped, her eyes widening as a realization hit her. Her face went pale as the words echoed in her head and she was able to recall the slight inflection in her husband's voice: "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Trunks?" she'd asked him. "I don't need to." "I don't need to."  
  
  
"Noooo! VEGETA!!" Bulma didn't even realise she was screaming. "Trunks!" she fell to the floor, sobbing as she pounded her fist against the carpet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta sighed heavily as he set the controls on the ship. He was exhausted. Something was eating him away inside, but he was ignoring it and propelling himself with his anger for his mate's words and his possessiveness of his child. NOBODY would take Trunks away from him in ANY way, shape, or form.  
  
  
After using the bathroom Vegeta trudged into the bedroom. His eyes widened. There was Trunks, sprawled out across the middle of the bed, sound asleep. Vegeta was about to tell him to wake up and sleep in the other room, but he stopped. It'd be better   
not to wake him. He could just carry him in there, but...he was too tired to deal with it. Instead Vegeta just moved him to one side of the giant king bed and climbed in on the other side, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
He awoke several times during the night. Once when Trunks' hand had slammed into his face, once when Trunks had kicked him in the leg, and once when he'd heard a loud thud and a soft murmur, "Ow," as his son crawled groggily back onto the bed and promptly fell back asleep. Now it was morning. Vegeta opened his eyes to find Trunks draped across his chest with his legs on one side and his arms and head on the other, face down. He was snorring lightly.  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He'd watched his child sleep before, but never long enough to realise how much he moved around! Evidently he'd gotten used to his sleep being disturbed by the boy. He couldn't imagine how else he could have stayed asleep when his son had come to be in this possition. Vegeta squirmed out from under him. Trunks sat up groggily, blinked a few times, then promptly fell backwards onto the bed, fast asleep once again. Vegeta shook his head at him as he stood, a small smirk creeping onto his face while he pulled some clothes from his bag and headed for the bathroom. Unbelievable. What an active sleeper!  
  
  
Trunks decided it was time to get up after he felt the cold, unwelcoming floor under his soft skin once again. Sitting up he rubbed the new bump forming on his head and moaned slightly. At home he had a small ledge on either side of his bed and pillows lined on the floor just in case the "bumpers" on the bed didn't work. Thanks to his mother, of course. The floor here was quite harsh. And very HARD. He staggered into the kitchen, yawning a time or so as he stared up at the cabinets. There was no food on the table. Hmm. But he was hungry. Trunks wondered if there was anything he could eat, but he wasn't awake enough to think of actually looking just yet.  
  
  
"Comb your hair, son, you look like a ball of fuzz," Vegeta walked into the room, a towel draped around his neck.  
  
  
Trunks turned, his eyes not fully open. "I'm hungry."  
  
  
"So? Eat," Vegeta looked at him awkwardly as he walked by, opening the refridgerator to assess what was already in it. He wasn't particularly surprised to find very little. But he'd come prepared. He had a number of capsules with plenty of food inside.  
  
  
"Eat what?" Trunks asked, sliding into a chair and yawning.  
  
  
"I don't know. Don't you have eyes? Find something."  
  
  
"But...Mom usually makes me breakfast. I don't know how to cook."  
  
  
Vegeta frowned, turning in the child's direction. The boy was staring at him blankly and filled with childish innocence. It almost made him smile...almost. He was waiting. Depending on his father to find him some food. "What about cereal? You MUST know how to make THAT," Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
  
Trunks eyes lit up. "Yes, I can make that!"  
  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? DO it then!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and started out of the room. "And comb that hair! You look rediculous!"  
  
  
"Ok, Dad," Trunks climbed onto the counter, pulling a bowl and a spoon out of the cubboard. He never bothered to get down as he poured the cereal in the giant bowl. His eyes widened as he stared in the refridgerator. "...uh...Dad, there's no milk in here!" he called.  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta looked up from the controls in the steering room, thinking briefly. Then he grabbed a handful of capsules and brought them back in the kitchen. "Check in these. And don't you dare eat all the food in them either! If the milk isn't in there, put the food back away," he instructed, then paused, turning with one eyebrow raised as the realization hit him that his son was standing on top of the counter, shoes on and everything. "And get off that counter, boy! I did not raise you to be a manner-less animal! You're a royal Sayain, for heaven's sake!" he shook his head with disgust as he exited.  
  
  
Trunks hopped off the counter and started opening the capsules one by one, searching for the milk. It was in one of the last ones he opened. Once his stomach was full he glanced around the room. "Oh boy." The place was covered in food. Now he'd have to put it all away or his Dad would get mad. Instead of re-capsulizing everything, he started shoving it in the refridgerator. And once that was full, he starting putting stuff in the cubboard. He just hoped he'd guessed right about which stuff didn't necessarily have to be refridgerated and which stuff DID.   
  
  
Milk did, he knew that much. Milk was a drink, so that meant drinks had to go in the refridgerator. Now what about meats? Hmm... His mom always pulled meats out of the over, so maybe that's where they went. He knew ice cream and stuff that came in big bags went in the freezer. Except cereal. That went in the cubboard. Now cheese. Where did cheese go? Trunks thought for a second. He knew he'd seen cheese in the refriderator before, but he was sure he'd seen it in the cubboard too. Better put it in the refridgerator just to be safe. That in itself was a problem concidering it was already almost stuffed to the brink with the drinks he'd stashed in there. Oh well. He'd put as much as he could in there and the rest would just stay out.  
  
  
Satisfied with the job he'd done, Trunks retreated to the back room and changed into some fresh clothes. Then he quickly made his way up front, plopping down in the passenger seat.  
  
  
  
"So...can you tell me where we're going now?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"But you said you'd tell me in the morning," Trunks complained. "It's morning   
now, isn't it?"  
  
  
Vegeta let out an irritated sigh. "All right fine, but it won't make any difference to you. You've never been there. We're going to the planet of Ghandis."  
  
  
"Why? What do they have there?"  
  
  
"A much stronger species, for one," Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
Trunks continued to stare at him, waiting for more information. Vegeta was quite annoyed by this feeling of scrutiny.  
  
  
"All right, all right! Stop staring at me! The race of Ghandii is a much stronger people, it has a much better system of schooling, an appreciation for royalty..."  
  
  
"But that's not why we're going is it Dad? I mean...don't they have some kind of cool park or something?" Trunks interupted.  
  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. His child wanted a park. Figures. What could he expect from an eight year old? "Yes, they have parks, but nothing extraordinary."  
  
  
"Well what are we going to do there then?"  
  
  
"Enough of this. Have some patience. It'll be quite some time before we arrive. Go do something."  
  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Use your mind, Trunks. I KNOW you have one!"  
  
  
Trunks sighed, moving onto his knees and resting his arms and head on the dashboard in front of him. He stared at the stars as they passed for a few minutes. "Dad?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
  
"Do all those stars have planets orbiting them?"  
  
  
"What?!" Vegeta had much to learn about the workings of children's brains. What kind of question was that?  
  
  
"My teacher said Earth orbits around the sun and the sun is really a star. And there's 8 other planets that orbit it too!" he seemed excited to know such a fact. "And Vegeta-sei, being a planet, must have orbited a star too. Soooo, do all these stars have planets orbiting them?" Trunks explained his question.  
  
  
Vegeta hid a smirk. He couldn't remember so far back as to not knowing this sort of thing. "Most stars do, yes. But not all."  
  
  
"How come we don't stop at any of those planets?"  
  
  
"Many of them are uninhabitable," Vegeta answered.  
  
  
Trunks stared at him blankly, blinking a few times. "...Oh... Dad?"  
  
  
Vegeta fought the urge to yell. "What?"  
  
  
"Why does a planet have to be able to be in a habit for us to stop there?"  
  
  
Vegeta looked at him awkwardly for a moment, then broke out laughing as he realised what the child was thinking. "Uninhabitable means people aren't able to live there."  
  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows, and his face flushed a light color of pink as he turned to face forward again. "Oh," he was obviously embarrassed.  
  
  
"Trunks, there's a video game station in the closet of the backroom. Why don't you use that for awhile?"  
  
  
"Ok!" Trunks was glad for the opportunity to escape. He'd looked stupid in front of his father! He'd never gain any respect for him now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma had laid awake all night, unable to sleep. It was her parents' suggestion. They'd told her Vegeta was probably just mad and wanted her to worry. It would only be playing into his hands and cause her undue pain to think about it right now. They were sure he'd come back with Trunks in a day or two. Afterall, he wasn't used to spending long amounts of time with the boy. Even if his INTENTION had been to take him, he wouldn't last very long. Bulma tried to agree with them and do as they'd suggested, but it wasn't in her heart. Nothing was there but a hole. She felt hollow without her son's presence. And as much as she HATED to admit it, her husband's too. Right now she ignored that though and focussed only on her hatred of him. How could he do such a thing!?  
  
  
"Come eat, dear, I've made breakfast," Mrs. Briefs walked cheerfully into Bulma's room.  
  
  
"I'm really not hungry right now, mother," Bulma stared at the ceiling, her arms   
behind her head.  
  
  
"Sulking won't do any good. It's best that you get up and go about your normal routine for now. Give him a little bit of time. It's not like you'll never see him again..."  
  
  
Bulma choked on a sob. "You can't say that for certain, mom! You don't know where either of them are! We don't even KNOW for certain that it was Vegeta that TOOK him!"  
  
  
"Search your heart, Bulma. You've got great intuition and I'm sure you know more than you're admiting right now," Mrs. Briefs smiled as she left the room.  
  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of frustration. Vegeta had him. Her mother was right and her intuition told her so. But even so, she wasn't as convinced as everybody else that he would bring him back to her. 


	3. The Great Candy Hunt

"Trunks!" Vegeta called angrily as he stared into the oven.  
  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Trunks popped his head innocently into the kitchen.  
  
  
"What is this?!" Vegeta motioned to the oven.  
  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"What is all this meat sitting in the oven for!?"  
  
  
Trunks blinked. What was his Dad so mad about it? "You told me to put the food away this morning..."  
  
  
"My exact thoughts! Now why is it in here?!"  
  
  
"Isn't that where it goes? Mom always pulls the meat out of the oven at home...," Trunks replied.  
  
  
"Oh for...," Vegeta's muttering became inadudible as he looked once again into the oven. "When I told you to put the food away, I meant put it back in the capsules! And NO! Meat does NOT go in the oven! It gets COOKED in the oven!"  
  
  
"Oh. Well nobody ever told ME that!" Trunks defended.  
  
"It goes in the re...," Vegeta trailed off as he stared into the refridgerator. "What   
the...! Argh!"  
  
  
Trunks watched his angry father with confusion. "I was only trying to do what you said, Dad..."  
  
"From now on, stay OUT of the kitchen! It's obviously an environment over your head!"  
  
Trunks frowned a little. "Fine," he muttered. "I don't know everything in the whole   
world, you know. It's not my fault I'm only eight," he retreated into his bedroom.  
  
  
Vegeta continued mumbling as he recapsulized the food, leaving some of it in the refridgerator and cubboards. Hopefully not enough time had passed for the food to really be bad yet. Once he'd finished that, he started dinner. 'Things could be worse. At least Trunks isn't a picky eater...', he thought to himself.  
  
  
In the meantime, Trunks looked around the back room with the twin bed sitting in the middle. That's where he had found the TV and the videogames. There weren't any channels to watch on the TV, but he'd watched the only movie he could find in the room twice already on the VCR, and he'd beaten one of the videogames. It was far too easy. There were three more he was sure would be more challenging, but he didn't feel like playing them right now.  
  
  
Instead he surveyed the scene. He'd already pulled everything he could find out of that room to see what potential there was to keep him occupied. The answer? Not much. Maybe the other room had more stuff. That's where his bag was and maybe on some chance accident Vegeta had thrown something interesting inside. A smirk came to his face as he got an idea. It wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Heck, it wasn't even a GOOD idea, but it was mildly amusing and he was getting desperate. He would go on a candy hunt.  
  
  
Since there was no chance of finding anything in the smaller of the two rooms, Trunks quietly snuck into the larger room and began digging through the closets. It was a very dull room. There were some extra blankets and pillows and a few old clothes in there, but that was it. The dressers proved to have more of the same, as well as a few pictures of Bulma in her earlier years. There was one of him too, but he was only a few years old in the picture and it held no interest.  
  
  
"Hmm. There must be SOME candy SOMEWHERE," Trunks said quietly to himself. He didn't really eat candy very often. His father wouldn't let him. But he liked it. What kid didn't? "Well...it's a long shot, but...," Trunks began digging through the bags Vegeta had packed.   
  
  
He started with the bag he knew was his. "What's this?" Trunks pulled out a pair of purple footsie pajamas, looking at it with disgust. His mother had bought those for him a year ago. He hated them! They were FAR too babyish for him, not to mention hotter than living on the sun itself! Why had his father put those in? Knowing him, he'd probably just thrown a bunch of clothes in the bag and not looked at any of them.  
  
  
Once all his clothes were officially scattered over the entire room, he began with his father's bag. The first thing he noticed, however, was a box lying on top of all the clothes. "What's this?" Trunks asked himself. "Hmm," he smirked. "Any candy in there...?" he started to open it, hopeful.  
  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta's voice startled him.  
  
  
Trunks popped up immediately, eyes wide, but slammed his head on the corner of the dresser and quickly fell back to the floor, scrunching his eyes closed and covering his sore head with his arms as his body shook slightly. "...Ow!...," he remarked through gritted teeth. "Why do have to sneak up on me like that!?" he cringed again.  
  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here?!" Vegeta snatched the box out of his   
hand.  
  
  
Trunks was still in too much pain to care. He sat up a little, rubbing at his head and only opening one eye slightly. "I was looking for something... OW!! Dad, that really hurt!!" he scowled, turning to glare at the piece of furniture. "Stupid dresser!" he muttered.  
  
  
"Stop your sulking, son, you're fine..."  
  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I have a concussion! Maybe I'm gonna DIE!" Trunks sarcastically shot.  
  
  
"Cut the dramatics, and let me tell you something before this night goes any further. Number one, open your eyes and take a good look at this room. Do you see it?"  
  
  
"Yes," Trunks glared through one eye.  
  
  
"See that bed?"  
  
  
"Duh."  
  
  
"THAT is a king sized bed. Got it? King sized bed."  
  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, still paying half his attention to the giant knot forming on his head.  
  
  
"King sized beds are king sized so that KINGS can sleep in them," Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the arm and drug him to the next room over. "See that? THAT, is a SMALL bed, made for SMALL people, such as eight year old children with purple hair. Any questions?"  
  
  
"Yes... is this bump bleeding?" Trunks moved his hair out of the way so his father could check.  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake are you still sulking about that?!"  
  
  
"Haven't you ever hit your head before? It HURTS!"  
  
  
Vegeta roughly grabbed his arm again, pulling him into the bathroom and grabbing some ointment out of the medicine cabinet. Trunks watched as the he undid the cap, his eyes widening. Quickly he yanked his arm away and stepped back.  
  
  
"No! Not THAT! Do you know how much that stuff BURNS?!"  
  
  
"Then stop your complaining and DEAL with it!" Vegeta put the stuff back on the counter. "And tonight...sleep in YOUR bed. Which bed is YOUR bed?"  
  
  
Trunks waited a few seconds to see if the question was meant to be answered. "Well let me think...could it be the 'SMALL bed, for SMALL eight year old purple haired   
nothings like me?" he raised one eyes brow, cocking his head to the side as he glared.  
  
  
He was almost surprised at himself, talking to his father this way. It wasn't his normal attitude, but boredom was really bringing out the worst in him. And his father didn't even care how much his head hurt!  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Don't you give me any of that attiude, Trunks, I will NOT tollerate it."  
  
  
Trunks sighed. There was no winning here. He was mad at his father, but if he showed it now, he'd get in trouble. Instead he just turned to face the mirror where he could scowl in peace and muttered, "Fine."  
  
  
"And what were you looking for in there?"  
  
  
"...nothing," Trunks wasn't about to reveal his candy search. He wasn't even supposed to HAVE candy, let alone be on a search for it. Besides. What was the harm in it? He knew he had next to no chance of finding any anyway. It was only a way to pass the time.  
  
  
"Am I supposed to think you're not lying? Now, WHAT were you looking for?"  
  
  
"Why does it matter, Dad? I wasn't expecting to find it anyway..."  
  
  
"You have three seconds to tell me before you're getting a knot on the OTHER side of your head to match the one you've got."  
  
  
"All right, fine, but you have to promise not to get mad..."  
  
  
"One..."  
  
  
"Dad..."  
  
  
"Two..."  
  
  
"Ok, ok, I was looking for candy," Trunks tried to scrunch his words together so they wouldn't be audible as he lowered his voice.  
  
  
"Two and a half..."  
  
  
"Candy, Dad! I was looking for candy, all right?" Trunks spoke up.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at him accusingly. "Oh is that so, huh? And you were gonna find   
it in MY bag?"  
  
  
"No, but I already looked everywhere else."  
  
  
"I don't eat candy. And YOU aren't allowed any either, now are you?"  
  
  
"Well I knew I wouldn't find any, it was just something to do."  
  
  
"Wash your hands, dinner's ready," Vegeta left.  
  
  
Trunks sighed in relief as he turned on the faucet.  
  
  
Dinner was quiet as the two sayains stuffed themselves. Trunks finished ahead of Vegeta and his eyes caught on a carton sitting on the opposite end of the table. He stared at it, almost mesmorized by it. It was a giant bin of ice cream! He glanced at Vegeta, but he was still eating. Trunks knew it was bad manners to eat dessert before everyone had finished eating. If he tried to eat it now, he'd only get banned from it. Again he glanced at Vegeta.  
  
  
"Have some patience, son!" Vegeta was watching the entire thing.  
  
  
Trunks sighed, resting his arms on the table and his head on his arms, vision fixed on the ice cream. A few minutes passed.  
  
  
"All right, you can have ONE bowl."  
  
  
"ONE bowl?" Trunks was a little disapointed.  
  
  
"ONE bowl," Vegeta repeated. "The last thing I need now is you with a sugar high on a ship with nothing to do."  
  
  
"But Dad, you've already got all that, except the sugar high."  
  
  
"Precisely! I'm not adding THAT into the mix."  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks hopped up from the table, opening the cubboard and pulling out the   
punch bowl. It was so big he had to lean back to carry the weight of it properly. He couldn't hardly fit his arms half way around it.  
  
  
"Oh no you don't! You put that back and get a REGULAR bowl!" Vegeta lectured.  
  
  
"Aw man...," Trunks whined under his breath. He tried grabbing a pop-corn   
bowl, but Vegeta shook his head at that too. "But, Dad, I didn't get dessert last night. Can't I just have TWO bowls?"  
  
  
"You're lucky I'm letting you have ONE! That stuff is bad for you!"  
  
  
"So? It's MY body..."  
  
  
"And it exists because of me, therefore you'll treat it as I tell you," Vegeta cut him off.  
  
  
'Great.' Trunks couldn't think of an arguement for that one.  
  
  
Vegeta watched as the boy put scoop after scoop into the bowl, piling it high and then carefully trying to fill in the loose edges with any ice cream he could get without the whole mountain toppling over.  
  
  
"Give me that!" Vegeta finally broke out of his trance and roughly grabbed the bowl, dumping it all back into the bucket.  
  
  
"What? It was one bowl..."  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him as he put three scoops in the bowl, handing it back to him. "THAT is one bowl. And you are NOT getting any more!" Vegeta quickly shoved the ice cream back in the freezer, muttering. "Children...they're just plain disgusting!"  
  
  
Trunks shoved the spoon into the bowl, coming up with almost an entire scoop on it and shoving the whole thing in his mouth all at once.  
  
  
"Trunks! Have some dignity! You're a PRINCE!" Vegeta lectured. "And as soon as you finish eating that I want you to clean up that mess you made with your clothes in my room and put them away in yours. And stay OUT of that box, it belongs to me and if I see even the SLIGHTEST evidence that you've been anywhere near it, you'll wish you were never born! As soon as you're through with that, take a bath and go to bed."  
  
  
"Why, Dad? I'm not tired."  
  
  
"You WILL be."  
  
  
"If I'm not can I play some video games first? PLEASE?" Trunks practically   
begged.  
  
  
"All RIGHT, fine! But be quiet about it and if I catch you yawning even ONCE, you're going STRAIGHT to sleep, deal?"  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks agreed. He'd just have to get all his yawns out in the bath tub. He hadn't taken any naps today and he really WAS a little tired, but he wasn't ready to sleep yet.  
  
  
Vegeta retreated back to the control room, staring into the universe ahead, eyes rather wide. "It's going to take another month to reach Ghandis... How am I supposed to survive a month of THIS?" he asked himself in a low voice. 'Heaven knows I love that kid, but there's nothing for him to do here. He's gonna drive me out of my mind!' 


	4. The Forbidden Box

Trunks was laying on his bed in the corner room, his head hanging off the edge, as he stared at the wall. Vegeta watched at the door. He'd never seen such boredom in his life. This boy was loosing his mind. He was desperate to find something to do. Vegeta was spending some time every day training him in the training room, but he couldn't and WOULDN'T do that ALL day. He'd already beat every video game in the ship, twice, and he was becoming outraged with Vegeta's fall back suggestion for everything; "Take a nap" or "go to bed". The only thing that had accomplished was Trunks' avoiding him and THAT left him unsupervised. Trunks without constant supervision was a BAD thing. It wasn't that he was a bad kid. He was just so desperate to find stuff to do he'd end up making messes, breaking things, and getting into things he shouldn't. Vegeta had long since hidden his secret box of sentimentals. NOBODY was   
supposed to even know it existed.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed lightly, not wanting Trunks to know he was there. They were still three weeks away from Ghendis. Hmm. He had an idea. The planet of Heiron was only a day away and it was very similar to Earth. Vegeta made up his mind. He would stop there and get the boy a few things. A group of school books, for one! A boy his age had a lot to learn, and Vegeta particularly wanted him studying about Planet Vegeta and his heritage. And perhaps a radio also and...let's see...what would he not get sick of? A kitten! That would occupy him! Kittens were playful, they moved, and they had brains, however small. And Trunks liked all the animals Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had back at home. He'd just make sure it was TRUNKS that fed it and cleaned its litter.  
  
  
Trunks' boredom wasn't the only thing concerning him, however. He'd awaken three times this past week when he felt Trunks' ki shoot up and he was sure he'd heard him gasp a time or so. If he heard it again tonight he would check on the boy. He seemed normal every morning, but what was going on at night? The pattern always seemed to be his ki shooting up, a few gasps, and then it would go down. And Vegeta thought in the back of his mind he'd perhaps heard a small sob one time in there too. Nightmares was the only thing he could think of to explain it, but he wasn't sure something like that would cause such a reaction.  
  
  
Vegeta slowly moved away from the door, then sighed as he went back to the control room. The rest of the trip was going to require he pay an extra amount of attention to the control room so as to steer the ship correctly. This part of space had a lot of unexpected obsticles that could pop up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly sat up, feeling dizzy and heavy as the blood rushed back to his head. He was so bored he wanted to scream, or maybe even cry, and that was surprising to him. Instead he decided today was the day he was going to disobey his father--more than usual--and sneak into his room. He'd been forbidden from it, but his curiousity about what was in that box was driving him crazy and there was absolutely NOTHING else to do, so...  
  
  
Quietly he tip-toed into the room, looking cautiously around to be sure his Dad wasn't going to catch him. It took him a few minutes of digging to find where his father had hidden it, and then he took his flashlight and scooted under the bed with the box. He knew he'd have to be careful to put everything back in EXACTLY as he had found it, so he opened the lid very carefully and placed it next to the box. He'd place everything in the lid, face down, and that way he could put it all back in order. The first thing he saw in the box was a picture of Bulma and Vegeta in wedding clothes. Trunks had seen pictures of his mother in her dress before and his father scowling in his suit, but THIS picture was actually good! Vegeta even had a small small and Trunks could see that look of happiness in his eyes. It was a rare thing on his father's face, but he never missed it when it was there.  
  
  
After that there was a poem his mother had written for his father. Trunks read a few lines, then rolled his eyes and moved on. WAY too sappy and pathetic! Adults! Sheesh! Next was a picture of Bulma. She had a mischievous look on her face and was smirking. Trunks looked at it for a minute in confusion. This box was a lot more boring that he was expecting. What was so interesting about this picture of his mother that his father was so secretive about it?  
  
  
Finally he pulled out something that was somewhat interesting. It was labeled, "Thoughts on My Death". Trunks carefully unfolded it, looking up and consentrating momentarily on where his father was located to make sure he was still safe.  
  
  
  
It has been quite some time since that dreaded day on Namek when I died, but still the memories of what I allowed to slip from me haunt my mind. Even in such desperation, how could I have told him what I did? After so much time spent hardening my heart, how could such weakness escape it? Emotions are impossible to control! They always come out at some point of another! That's why I must fight so hard not to have them! But my frustration still lies in all of this! I HAD fought ALL those emotions that were less loose to Kakarot that day. And the shame of it... even his half-breed brat, that stupid Namek, and his stupid earth friend heard it! Now that I am alive again, I shall always have to live with it.  
  
  
Trunks paused for a moment. His curiousity was burning. WHAT was it he had said? What emotion had he shown? Trunks felt like he was going to explode if his father didn't say in the next couple of sentences what it was...  
  
  
  
It eats at me even now that I still feel for my father. Everything that happened still aches inside of me and it's become more difficult to box it away now that I've spoken it aloud. The words I said haunt me in my dreams. I hear Kakarot's voice pleading for my silence as I lay on the ground dying by the wound to the heart Frieza has given me, and I say the words over again for all of them to hear... every night... "No, listen, you have to hear this... We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more..." And then it starts, just as it did then. The tears begin to flow from my eyes and my vision has become blurred by them as I continue with the hardest part for me to say, "He took me from my father when I was just a little boy. He made me do whatever he wanted and said he would kill my father if I didn't. I did everything he asked of me, but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else..." And then the dream stops, or becomes something different, or I wake in a sweat.  
  
  
  
Trunks paused again, eyes wide and a shaky feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never heard anything of this before and it was shocking to him. Not only for the thought that his father HAD such feelings, but also because the thought of himself being taken from his Dad ripped at him.  
  
  
  
I still hold some resentment. I understand why my father made his choice now, and yet it still hurts that he handed me over to Frieza. I know it was for the good of the people, and he never intended for events to play out as they did, but after these things have made their way to the surface I am left with the anger. Perhaps it is only that the love of a son for their father is greater than that of a father for their son. I do not know, for I have no children, and I never intend to have any. I don't want a brat! I'm a warrior! And the only Sayains left alive now that Frieza has killed our planet, are Kakarot and me. There will NEVER be another Sayain! But deep down, and I HATE with such passion to admit to such a thing, but perhaps after pouring all of this onto paper, I shall be able to get rid of these thoughts and emotions and become the greatest in the universe as I SHOULD be, I know that a child would be a weakness to me. After what I have experienced with Frieza...I can't imagine that I would allow for anything as such to happen to any offspring of mine. One of many reasons I shall never allow myself to HAVE offspring!   
Imagine! The great Sayain prince producing a half breed like Kakarot has done! That lowly third class moron! Hmph! At least any half-breed of mine would have royalty in their blood. Argh!! Look at this! How could I even write of such things! I have no love, I feel no love! I shall never again admit to there being any existence of it in me! I CAN and I WILL deny it all away!!  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up from the paper, eyes wide and not even realising he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure what to think of what he'd just read. It was rather confusing. Obviously his father didn't want any children at the time he wrote this. And that made Trunks wonder for a moment... Did that mean his father didn't want him? What about now that he was here and eight years old? Did his father still not want him? The thought almost made him dizzy and he felt as if his heart had stopped. Quickly he dismissed the thought and decided not to dwell on that but to instead go back to the part his where his father had been talking about his grandfather. Many questions were floating in his head about that.  
  
  
Carefully he folded the paper back up and placed everything back in the box as he'd found it. There was quite a bit more inside, but he wasn't in the mood to look through anything else at the moment. For awhile he just laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to let everything sink in a little bit before he went to find Vegeta. His curiousity was burning a hole right through him. He just HAD to ask his some questions, but he didn't want it to be obvious that he'd been looking in the forbidden box. Finally he sighed, sitting up. "Ok, it's now or never...," he slid off his bed and cautiously walked into the control room.  
  
  
Nervously he sat down in the passanger seat and stared for a few seconds, trying to muster the courage to talk to his father. "...Dad..."  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta's response was gruff, as usual.  
  
  
"Did you...I mean...uh..," Trunks faultered. 'Spit it out stupid, he's gonna know something's up if you don't!' he lectured himself. "What happened to grandpa? ...I mean...grandpa Vegeta?" Trunks watched from the corner of his eye for a response.  
  
  
A look of surprised flashed quickly across Vegeta's eyes. What in the world had brought on such a question? "He was killed."  
  
  
Trunks waited a moment, unsure if he should continue. "How?"  
  
  
"Murdered. By Frieza, like everyone else."  
  
  
"Oh," Trunks felt very heavy. "Dad..."  
  
  
Vegeta was beginning to become irriated, but trying to keep it in check.  
  
  
"Did you...uh...did you love your Dad?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta turned, staring awkwardly at his son for a second. Trunks looked back, nervously. Vegeta turned to face forward again. He looked a little bit angry. "What kind of question is that?"  
  
  
"Well...uh...," Trunks didn't know how to answer. "I don't know..."  
  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. His father had actually answered! He'd almost actually SAID he cared...well...without exactly saying it, but his father never came any closer to saying he cared about anyone or anything than that.  
  
  
"How old were you when grandpa died?"  
  
  
"Thirteen," Vegeta eyed Trunks suspiciously.  
  
  
"Thirteen!? You were THAT old?" Trunks was surprised. He hadn't expected anything higher than ten!  
  
  
"That is NOT old, for your information!"  
  
  
"Well not to you, but it is when you're eight! Do you know how far thirteen is?! That's...that's five more years!! That's almost twice my life! ...Sorta."  
  
  
Vegeta almost laughed, but he stifled it, refusing to show amusement, though he felt it.  
  
  
"Gosh! Five YEARS! That's a LONG time!" Trunks stared out the window in front of him, eyes wide.  
  
  
Vegeta snickered under his breath.  
  
  
"Dad, how come you lived and everybody else died?"  
  
  
"Kakarot lived."  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"He was sent on a mission as a small child, but he bumped his head and lost his memory so he never returned."  
  
  
"...And you?"  
  
  
"I was handed over to Frieza when I was twelve. There were a few other Sayains serving with Frieza as well, but they were killed later."  
  
  
"TWELVE! That's not a little kid! That's a BIG kid!"  
  
  
"That IS, a little kid, and who says I was so young then anyway?" Vegeta looked suspiciously at his son.  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he realised his mistake. "Oh...I...uh...well, I...just thought you were younger when that happened..."  
  
  
"When WHAT happened?" Vegeta continued watching his response.  
  
  
"When...uh...," Trunks knew he was only digging himself deeper in the hole he'd created. "...when you were handed over to Frieza? That IS what you said happened, right?"  
  
  
"And how would you know I WAS, hmm? I JUST told you now. How could you have any pre-concieved ideas as to my age if I'm just NOW telling you what happened?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
"...uh...," Trunks eyes were wide. He couldn't think of ANY way out of THIS one. "...I...uh...I have to go to the bathroom!" he quickly jumped out of his chair and raced to the bathroom.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, muttering. "His mother must have told him." He scowled at the thought. If he'd known about that, how much MORE did he know? How much had that big mouth of hers told him?! He waited awhile for Trunks to come back before he went to search him out. Trunks was in his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was startled when he noticed his father standing there.  
  
  
"Trunks, what has your mother told you about my past?"  
  
  
"...uh...only that you used to be a Prince."  
  
  
"What ELSE?"  
  
  
"Uh...," Trunks thought about it. He couldn't remember her saying anything else. Nothing he remembered, anyway. "...nothing that I can think of..."  
  
  
Vegeta stood for a moment, trying to decifer why he'd had any pre-concieved ideas about Frieza. "How about Gohan? Has he ever said anything about Frieza?"  
  
  
"...He said he was a really bad guy that all of you fought...and that was the first time his Dad went super Sayain, but that's all he said."  
  
  
'Hmm...who else could have told him?' Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened, then   
narrowed. "Trunks, what have you been doing today?" his voice was low and quite stern.  
  
  
'uh-oh, he knows something!' Trunks paniced. His face began to feel cold as it paled, his eyes wide. He couldn't lie about this one, it would only make it worse, and he knew his Dad was going to KILL him. His best option was to admit guilt and bear the results. They might be SLIGHTLY better if he didn't try to cover over. Still, he was scared to death of what his sentencing might be for soemthing like this.  
  
  
"Trunks...," Vegeta prodded, raising his voice a small amount and deepening his glare. He could tell already his hunch was most likely correct.  
  
  
"Dad...," a few tears sprang to the young child's eyes, but he forced them not to fall. "I....I did something really bad...," he gulped.  
  
  
Vegeta raised one eye brow slightly, waiting for him to continue.  
  
  
Trunks clenched his fists closed and squinted his eyes shut in panic as he spit everything out in one giant breath. "I found your box and I looked in it, but all I saw was just some pictures of you and mom and I read this thing about you died and Frieza and something about Kakarot and then I put it away and I didn't look at anything else, I promise! And I couldn't help it, I was SOOO bored, and there's NOTHING to do, and I just HAD to look at something, but that's all I saw, and PLEASE don't kill me, I'm too young to die!!" He squinted his eyes tighter and flinched backward as if waiting for a blow of some sort, while bitting his lower lip.  
  
  
Vegeta only stood, staring angrily at the child.  
  
  
After a few seconds, Trunks slowly opened one eye. His father was standing there, not moving, just staring at him the same way he had been before.  
  
  
"I told you not to touch that box," he stated simply.  
  
  
"I know," Trunks looked down, his voice shaky.  
  
  
"Come here."  
  
  
Trunks looked up, fear all over his face. "No, Dad, please, I promise I won't do it again...!"  
  
  
"Come here," Vegeta stated again, just a touch louder than the first time.  
  
  
"But I'm just a little kid, I don't know any better!" Trunks defended.  
  
  
"Come here!" Vegeta roared.  
  
  
A few tears escaped Trunks' eyes as he took a few steps forward, whimpering softly. He turned his head away from his father and closed his eyes, head pointing toward the floor. He KNEW what was coming. Vegeta grabbed his arm to hold him in place, then landed a hard swat across his backside. Trunks yelped, and louder at the second. He creid out at the third and started sobbing. Vegeta released his arm and stepped back, his expression never changing.  
  
  
"Stay here until I say otherwise," Vegeta's voice was completely composed. It wasn't quite as harsh as one might expect, but it still was nothing to be reckoned with.  
  
  
Trunks stood for a few seconds where he'd been left before crawling sheepishly onto his bed and clutching his pillow as he sobbed into it. His spanking had hurt, but what hurt even more was now he began to think what his father had said in his writing on that day was true. He didn't want kids. He didn't want TRUNKS. 


	5. Bulma Strikes Back

A/N: Thanks to all you nice people that reviewed my story. I'm going to post the rest of the chapters I have done now. I'm going to have another one done shortly too, but I'm going to wait until tomorrow to post it since I'm posting two others now anyway (I have them done yesterday, I just stopped posting because I wanted to see if people would review first. And people did! Thank you people! Especially Lucky_babe and ChibiRay-chan!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta fingered through his box until he found the writing Trunks had read. He remembered having written it, but it had been a LONG time since he'd read it. The child had mentioned all he saw was a few pictures and that letter. It must have been true because that's just what was in the top layer of the box, which meant he hadn't really gotten to the stuff that was very deep. All the things Vegeta had kept in regards to his son were on the bottom and he was more concerned with those remaining hidden than a few pitures of him and Bulma.  
  
  
As he read through the things he had written that day, he frowned. The feelings about his father hadn't changed, and he still regreting having said those things infront of Kakarot and the others. What he'd forgotten about however, were the thoughts he'd recorded about having children of his own. He couldn't bring himself to tell Trunks any of his true feelings about him yet, but he certainly couldn't let the child think he didn't want him. It was true, at that time he didn't, and even when he was born he tried to continue like he didn't, but things were completely different now. The only reason he even had him here NOW was because of how MUCH he wanted him... Vegeta sighed heavily, waiting a few minutes to try and figure out what to do while at the same time giving Trunks some time to recover from his humiliation.  
  
  
Trunks turned onto his back, still clutching the pillow over his face while the thoughts of the later part of what he'd read swirled around in his mind. He choked on another sob as a wave of abandonment rushed quickly over him. He wanted SO much for his father to love him, though he never admited to it. He looked up to Vegeta like nobody else in the whole world. The thought of Vegeta not wanting him was completely unbearable.  
  
  
"Trunks, we need to discuss a few things."   
  
  
Trunks was almost startled to hear his father's voice at the door. He didn't want to look at him, but he knew he would have to. Slowly he sat up, still holding his pillow close to his chest and trying to hide behind it as much as he could. His face was puffy and red and that alone was embarassing to him.  
  
  
"First, when I tell you not to do something, I expect you NOT to do it. Do you understand?"  
  
  
"Yes," Trunks voice was small. He almost let out another sob, but pushed hard to instead hold it back.  
  
  
"You may be a child, but you are old enough to know better than to disobey me," Vegeta finished.  
  
  
Trunks wondered how it was possible that his father was making him feel even   
lower than he already had, as he lowered his head a little closer to the pillow.  
  
  
"And second," Vegeta held out the paper to him. "Is this what you read?"  
  
  
Trunks hesitated before taking it from him. "Yes," he quickly held it out for his   
father to take back.  
  
  
"Did you read ALL of it?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded, unable to choke back a small sob.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. So much for getting out of this. He felt like yelling at the boy to stop his crying. Mostly because it was ripping him apart to see it, but nobody else would ever know that to be the reason. "There's something you need to know about this record.   
I wrote this only a short while after I had been free from Frieza's army. I spent years under the control of Frieza, killing millions of people, just as I had been instructed. Being the strongest in the universe was the ONLY thing that mattered to me at that time and I regarded emotions as weakness. Pride was the only thing I could keep while under Frieza's control. Pride in myself alone. Things are different now. I don't feel the same as I did then," Vegeta paused. He wanted to be sure his son was listening. "I want you to know I do not regret that you were born. It's true that you're only half Sayain, but that no longer matters to me. No child is produced of one person alone, and whether you're full Sayain, or half, you are still my son."  
  
  
Trunks stared up at him, still sulking, his mouth hidden behind his pillow and tears rimming the edges of his eyes, which were almost hidden by his long violet bangs.  
  
  
"Now," Vegeta hardened his stance, almost as if snapping back from a moment of vulnerability. "Dry your tears and come into the control room where I can keep my eye on you. We have a few more things to discuss," he turned at the doorway before leaving the room.  
  
  
It was only for a split second, but Trunks didn't miss it. There was look of love and concern in Vegeta's eyes just before he left. Well...concern anyway. Trunks could never really say for sure what a look of love in his father's eyes looked like since he had nothing to compare it too. His father had never uttered those words at any time he could remember. Even so, he felt better...considerably better, but still humbled. His pride had taken a bit of a beating, any way you sliced it, and he could still feel the stinging.  
  
  
Sighing, and feeling as if a lot of weight had been lifted from him, Trunks rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes. He hadn't lost his father's aproval completely. There was still hope for gaining his love and for making him proud.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma stared intently at the screen in her lab. "There you are!" she exclaimed, a deep frown on her face. "What the...?! Where is he taking my baby?!" she looked at the   
blip on the monitor. "He's not heading back here...They're getting FARTHER away! That no good, pile of...!"  
  
  
"Bulma, honey, lunch is ready," Mrs. Briefs interupted.  
  
  
"Not now, mother!"  
  
  
"Have you gotten the tracing device to work?"  
  
  
"Yes! Mother, Vegeta's had my baby for an entire week now and they're only getting farther away!"  
  
  
"Hmm, well that's odd. Oh well, I'm sure..."  
  
  
"Oh button it!" Bulma interupted, standing abruptly and storming over to a group of capsules on the shelf. "Don't you realise you may never see your grandson again?!"  
  
  
"I don't think it's all that bad, dear... Vegeta will come back, and Trunks will be fine..."  
  
  
"He most certainly will, because I'm going after them!" she grabbed the capsule she'd been looking for and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Tomorrow we will be making a stop on the planet Heiron."  
  
  
"Heiron? Is that where we're going? ...Wait, I thought it was Ghandis?"  
  
  
"We ARE going to Ghandis, but that's still a long way off. Tomorrow on Heiron I am going to buy you some text books and you will be given a schooling schedule to follow for the remainder of the trip," Vegeta explained.  
  
  
"What?!" Trunks' eyes widened. "School? But why?" he complained.  
  
  
"Because I want you to learn about your heritage and because no son of mine will turn out like that know nothing idiot, Kakarot. His CHILDREN are already more intelligent than he is," Vegeta shook his head with disgust. "Besides, if you were back at home, you would be attending school right now. Not only will this help fill your day," 'and keep you out of my things!', "but it will keep you up on your studies."  
  
  
"How much longer will it be until we get to Ghendis?"  
  
  
"Three weeks and a two days, assuming it takes that long on Heiron to find what I'm looking for."  
  
  
"THREE WEEKS! But that's so long! And what about Mom?"  
  
  
Vegeta's features hardened at her mention. "Your mother can get along fine without us!"  
  
  
"How come she didn't come with us?"  
"She wouldn't be able to get that much time away from her inventions, you know that. She has a business to run," Vegeta thought of the only excuse he could without telling the real reason.  
  
  
Trunks sighed and stared out the window, sulking. "But I already miss her now," he muttered.  
  
  
Vegeta caught his words, just barely, but chose to ignore them. "As long as we're on Heiron, we will also get a radio to occupy you and I was thinking...perhaps a kitten. You like animals, right?"  
  
  
"A kitten?" Trunks immediately purked up. "For real?" his eyes began to shine.  
  
  
"As long as you promise to take full responsibility for feeding it and cleaning its waste..."  
  
  
"I will!" Trunks quickly agreed.  
  
  
"Then yes, for real."  
  
  
"Wow!" Trunks clenched his fists with excitement. "My very own kitten!"  
  
  
"Now remember, you WILL do your studies exactly as I tell you, do you   
understand? And if that kitten distracts you from them, I'll take it away..."  
  
  
"It wont, I promise!" Trunks quickly defended. "What should I name it?" Trunks spoke to himself.  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn't even HAVE the thing yet!  
  
  
"Hmm...," Trunks thought out loud. "Truasei!"  
  
  
"What?!" Vegeta raised an eye brow.  
  
  
"Truasei! That's my kitten's name! And I'll call him Tru for short! Or maybe Sei."  
  
  
"Who says it will be a him?"  
  
  
"Oh, well...it doesn't really matter. Truasei could be a boy or a girl...Hey Dad...since it's MY kitten, does that mean I'm its Dad?"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No."  
  
  
"Why not?" Trunks seemed disapointed.  
  
  
Why not? There wasn't a way Vegeta could really explain it to him without going into the details of life...then again, he'd heard of adoption and those people considered themselves fathers...But this was an animal, not a person! Vegeta shrugged. The boy was only eight. "If you want to consider yourself its father, so be it." He couldn't help but smirk as he rolled his eyes. The thought was rediculous to him, but he was an adult and looking through the eyes of a REAL father.  
  
  
"Well...if it's MY kitten, and it's ME that has to take care of it...I'M its father," Trunks concluded with a smug smile.  
  
  
"Why Truasei?" the name left a bad taste in Vegeta's mouth. It was a terrible name in his opinion.  
  
  
"After me, of course," Trunks stated simply. "Tru for Trunks."  
  
  
"And sei?"  
  
  
"Because Vegeta-sei was destroyed, so I figure there can't be another one of those   
and since I'm next in line, it would have to be Trunks-sei," Trunks liked the way that sounded. A planet named after him! Cool idea.  
  
  
Vegeta almost laughed, now understanding his son's logic. "Ok, so why add the 'a' in there? Why not just Trusei?" Trusei sounded a LITTLE bit better then TruAsei.  
  
  
"Well...," Trunks toyed with whether he wanted to tell his father that part or not.  
  
  
"Well what? Trusei sounds better, so why add the a?"  
  
  
"I suppose I could just add a middle name and that would be even better, huh?" Trunks thought out loud to himself. "Yeah...I like Trusei better too."  
  
  
"Why does he need a middle name? Just take the stupid a out."  
  
  
"I will, but then he has to have a middle name. It's only proper."  
  
  
"What then?"  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "Well, the 'a' was for the end of Vegeta. So he can just be Trusei Vegeta instead. That sounds better and it's more royal anyways."  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the proud expression on his child's face without turning his head. A small smirk overcame his face and he almost smiled. He suddenly was feeling full of pride. His son wanted his kitten to carry a piece of Vegeta. What greater compliment could there be to a father? The thought of Bulma crossed his mind, momentarily staling this great feeling, but it was short lived. It should have been obvious to her that he would never even THINK of leaving this child! 


	6. A Day on Heiron

"Bulma, honey, perhaps you should talk to Goku before you go," Mrs. Briefs suggested.  
  
  
"And waste even MORE time? I don't think so," Bulma climbed into the small space craft she'd finished stocking with food.   
  
  
This ship was faster than the one Vegeta had stolen and with the tracking device she should be able to catch them in just over a week. Of course, there was still the issue of getting Trunks back once she caught Vegeta, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. The only thing she had on her mind was retrieving her son. NOBODY took Trunks from her! ESPECIALLY not Vegeta! Quickly she entered in the coordinates and the ship shot into the air.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks bounded ahead of Vegeta, smiling ear to ear. "Wow! Blue sky!" He had missed seeing blue sky and open spaces. This planet was a lot like Earth, only things were different colors. There was a lot of stuff that looked like grass, except it was yellow instead of green, and a little softer than real grass. There were a lot of roads too, but they were a deep purple color, instead of grey or black. And the vehicles he saw were hovering over the roads rather than driving across them with wheels.  
  
  
"Slow down, son," Vegeta called from behind him, walking with his usual poised and dignified speed and posture.  
  
  
Trunks had stopped to observe the things around him. He was DYING to run! "Hey Dad, do they have parks here?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Can we go to one?" Trunks was excited.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"We are here to pick up some books, a radio, and a cat. Nothing else."  
  
  
"But Dad, I've just GOTTA run! There's no room to run on the ship and I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get some time in a wide open space!" Trunks argued.  
  
  
Vegeta thought about it a moment. He knew that was true and Trunks was liable to demolish something on board otherwise. "Fine, have it your way. After we get your books, we'll stop at the park."  
  
  
"All right!" Trunks jumped three feet in the air, then scurried to catch up with his father. "Can I get some candy?"  
  
  
"Absolutely not!" Vegeta was disgusted at the mention.  
  
  
"But I only want a little bit..."  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
"Well...how about some ice cream? After lunch? We can eat lunch here right?"  
  
  
Vegeta scowled. This was going to be a LONG day. He was sure Trunks would be badgering him the entire time they were here. All that pent up energy he'd been holding in on the ship was going to come out and Vegeta wasn't sure he'd survive it. It   
was a rare circumstance where he would have prefered Bulma have to deal with it. Vegeta growled, rather than answering, clenching his fists a little as he walked.  
  
  
Trunks watched him but didn't say anything. 'hmm. That means no ice cream.' He walked next to him, strugling just a little to keep up. There was so much to see around here. After spending a whole week on a tiny little ship with hardly any room to turn around--at least compared with the mansion he lived in at home--ANYTHING was exciting!  
  
  
They walked first into a large store filled with text books. Vegeta went straight to the section on Vegeta-sei. Good. There were still many books about it, even though it had been destroyed. Trunks looked around as his father pulled the books he wanted for his child off the shelf. There was nothing in here that was particularly interesting to him, except the few pieces of candy up at the counter.  
  
  
"Excuse me, mister," Trunks head was barely above the counter. "Is that candy free?"  
  
  
"To our paying customers yes. Are you buying some books, son?" the man asked.  
  
  
"My father is buying school books for me," Trunks narrowed his eyes a little at the thought.  
  
  
"Then go ahead and have one piece, if it is all right with him."  
  
  
"Thanks!" Trunks quickly grabbed a piece of candy, stuffing it in his pocket before running off so the man couldn't say anything about him not asking his father first. He KNEW Vegeta would say no if he asked. Heck, he'd ALREADY said no not ten   
minutes ago. He looked down the aisles so he would know where his Dad was, then he snuck to the far corner of the store and pulled the candy out of his pocket, unwrapping it quickly and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Trunks jumped at his father's voice, turning to see his irritated face staring from a few feet off.  
  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
  
"Come on, we're leaving."  
  
  
Trunks noticed the bag of books and frown, still concealing the candy he hadn't yet swallowed. "Ok, I'm coming, he followed after his father, staying a few feet behind until he had finished his candy.  
  
  
"Hey kid, want another candy?" the owner of the store called as the two were leaving.  
  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he looked at the guy, then his father, who stood, glaring at him angrily. "Uh...no thanks," he scurried out of the store. Suddenly he was smacked across the head. "Ow!" Trunks quickly rubbed the sore spot on his head.  
  
  
"Does your feeble little brain not understand the meaning of NO?" Vegeta spat.  
  
  
"I...forgot?" Trunks smiled weakly.  
  
  
"You did NOTHING of the sort. What YOU did was disobey me AGAIN! I can't believe you would even have the nerve for that after yesterday! Well, we'll just have to do something about that. I'll show you why I never even THOUGHT to disobey MY father. Now how would you like THAT?"  
  
  
Trunks stared up at him, afraid of what that might mean. "...uh..."  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed his arm gruffly and pulled him along. "You are REALLY going to regret that poor choice you made."  
  
  
'It would have been fine if that stupid guy had kept his big mouth shut,' Trunks glared. Then he made yet another stupid move of his own, regreting his words the second they exited his mouth; "You know, Dad, if you would just lighten up a little about candy there wouldn't be any problem. It's not like I want mountains of it...just a little bit every now and then...," he stopped, realising what he was saying. His face went pale as he looked up. 'Trunks, you IDIOT!!' he thought to himself. 'You could have at LEAST waited until he didn't have hold of your arm, STUPID!'  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him with deadly eyes. "Consider yourself blessed to be in public right now. But as soon as we're back on that ship, I'm knocking every ounce of that smart mouth right out of you, do you hear me?" Vegeta's voice was low. "Do you?"  
  
  
"Yes, sir," Trunks looked away, voice small.  
  
  
"And you can forget about the park too," Vegeta pulled him into the music store.  
  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
  
"I shouldn't even be allowing THIS to such a disobediant, in grateful brat, but go pick out 20 CDs and wait for me over there," Vegeta insturucted, releasing his son from his grip.  
  
  
Trunks scurried off, glad to be away from his father. As afraid of his punishment as he was, he was also mad at Vegeta. Why did he have to make such a big deal out of candy? Afterall, almost all kids loved candy and Trunks couldn't help that he was a kid. It was VEGETA's fault he was so young. HE'S the one that didn't have him earlier... Soon, however, his mind wandered off his pending fate and onto the music he was choosing.  
  
  
Vegeta was waiting for him in the designated spot, already having bought a radio that played both tapes and CDs and a small set of headphones. Trunks handed him the CDs, avoiding eyes contact and followed behind him to the counter. once they were outside the store Vegeta spoke again.  
  
  
"All right, I'll let you pick your punishment. And next time I guarantee I won't be half as forgiving. Either you can have a spanking--and I mean a REAL one--and go to bed without dinner tonight, after we have a hard training session," Vegeta started. Trunks felt a lump forming in his stomach. That sounded like a REALLY bad choice. "Or, you can forget about getting Trusei."  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened and his face paled. Not get his kitten??? But he was going to be his father and he was going to teach him to fly and he would be the best father there ever was...no, that wasn't an option! He COULDN'T give up Trusei! He really hated the other option too though.  
  
  
"Can't I just be grounded or something? Maybe you could take away the radio and make me do school ALL the time?" Trunks tried to suggest something else.  
  
  
"Would you prefer I did both punishments?"  
  
  
"No, I HAVE to have Trusei, Dad, you don't understand...," Trunks pleaded.  
  
  
"Fine, then you get punishment package A."  
  
  
Trunks moaned.  
  
  
"You may get away with these things where your mother is concerned, but I am NOT her and I will NOT tollerate it. You WILL do as I say, is that clear?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Fine. Let's get the kitten."  
  
  
Trunks trailed behind, sulking. He conceded the the idea that no piece of candy was worth all this. Back to square one. Now he'd have to work up respect from his father again. and that was so difficult to do, he didn't know if it would even be possible. At least he would still have his cat.  
  
  
"All right, go pick one," Vegeta instructed.  
  
  
"Which one do you like?" Trunks looked up at him with small questioning eyes.  
  
  
"I hate them all, now pick one."  
  
  
Trunks sighed and looked at each of the kittens. He immediately ruled out all the ones that were sleeping. He knew he wanted a playful one. There were three he considered possibilities. One was an orange tabby, one was a black and white tabby, and the other was grey. He watched them for a little while. The black and white tabby was especially mischievous. Then it turned and made eye contact with Trunks. Immediately he was caught by the look in the kitten's eyes. THAT was the one.  
  
  
"THAT'S Trusei," Trunks pointed.  
  
  
Vegeta had known. He'd seen the instant connection. He nodded and waited for the saleman to put the kitten in a carrier for them. Vegeta carried the box and Trunks followed, continually peering into in and watching the kitten play with the complimentary ball they'd been given. The two sat down at an outdoor cafe. Vegeta gave his son strict orders not to move from his spot while he went inside and ordered some food. Trunks was too pre-occupied with the kitten to care.  
  
  
"Enjoy your food. You won't be getting any more until tomorrow," Vegeta glared.  
  
  
Trunks looked up momentarily, then looked back to the kitten. Why did his father have to rub it in? He ate most of the food, but gave a number of scraps to the kitten.  
  
  
"Stop feeding that cat and feed yourself," Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
"But he has to eat, Dad, and I'm his father, so I have to give it to him."  
  
  
"We'll get him some cat food as soon as we're through here, now leave it be," Vegeta was getting agitated again.  
  
  
Trunks sighed, taking another big bite of his hot dog. the kitten sat in the box meowing up at him for more food. Trunks lganced at him a few times, then looked pleadingly at his father.  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
Trunks looked back at the meowing kitten for awhile. "I know, I know, but I can't. My Dad's already gonna kill me. I don't want him to resurrect me and kill me AGAIN. You wouldn't want that to happen to your old man now would you?" Trunks talked to the kitten.  
  
  
Vegeta practically choked on his food. This coming from an eight year old?!  
  
  
The kitten let out a long cry.  
  
  
"Oh, Dad, Pleeease?" Trunks begged.  
  
  
Vegeta only glared at him.  
  
  
"I'm not a mean Daddy, Trusei, I promise," Trunks stared helplessly at the little cat. He almost wanted to cry at the look in the cat's eyes.  
  
  
"Would you stop talking to that cat and eat your food?!" Vegeta interupted quite loudly.  
  
  
Trunks shoved a few more bites of food into his mouth, trying to ignore the wailing kitten.  
  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, shut up!" Vegeta spat, glaring at the cat, then noticing the angered look on his son's face.  
  
  
"Hey! That's MY kitten! Leave him alone!"  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Vegeta raised his eye brows, glaring at his son.  
  
  
  
  
"You can't tell him to shut up! He's MINE!"  
  
  
"You had better watch it, boy, or he'll be going right back to the store!" Vegeta shot.  
  
  
Trunks mouth widened and he looked down at the table, scowling. He was almost at the end of his rope. Right now he hated his father. Why did he always have to be like this? He wanted to yell at his father, but he knew that would only make things ten times worse. He felt like running away, but that wouldn't work either. the only thing he COULD do was cry, and he absolutely would NOT do THAT in public, though he really felt like it. Everything that had happened this entire day was incredibly frustrating.  
  
  
"Now finish your food!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma stared intently out the window as if doing so would somehow make her travel faster. Vegeta's ship had stopped on planet Heiron. For how long, she didn't know, but it hadn't moved all day. Her hopes were high that Heiron was his final destination. She hadn't eaten all day and she still wasn't hungry. Her mission was the only thing on her mind. By the time she reached them Vegeta should have been more than willing to get rid of Trunks. But if he'd hurt just one hair on his head she would kill him!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"What the heck is this?!" Vegeta noticed something on the side of the ship as Trunks climbed back aboard, carrying the kitten in his arms. He snatched the thing up and looked at it. 'A tracking device! That no good idiot woman!' Quickly he crumpled it in his hands, letting the shards fall to the ground. "Forget it, you are NOT getting him back," he muttered to himself, climbing on the ship and promptly taking off.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma looked at the screen where the blipp had been. It was gone! What had happened? Perhaps it was just the part of space she was going through. She knew that was possible, but she doubted it to be true. Her equiptment could have broken also, but she didn't see why it would have. The only other option was if Vegeta had found the tracker and ruined it. Somehow she knew that was the case, but refused to believe it. She couldn't give up hope now! Instead she chose to try and convince herself that he equiptment was malfunctioning and she continued in her course toward Heiron, hoping behind all her instincts that they were still there. But now the worry inside her had tripled. She wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight. 


	7. School Schedule

Note: The song used in this chapter is "For My Culture" by One Giant Leap featuring Robby Williams. Credit for the lyrics goes to him/them. I just love that song too and it made me think immediately of Trunks. I knew as soon as I heard it I'd have to fit it into this story somewhere. t sum it up...Disclaimer: I don't own "For My Culture" (But THAT I would like to own!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks layed on his stomach on his bed staring blankly at his new radio as he quietly repeated the words to his favorite song which he had on repeat. He was depressed. The song didn't really make him feel better, he just liked most of the lyrics and there was nothing else to do anyway. His face hurt from all the tears he'd cried through the night. First when his father had driven him past his limits of frustration in the training room, and later when he received his spanking. At least the worst was over now. He couldn't eat and he couldn't leave his room. But Trusei was there, so he wasn't completely alone.  
  
  
Vegeta had pushed him in training on purpose. He didn't hurt him, but he wanted to make it abundantly clear that his strength far surpassed Trunks, so he blocked absolutely everything Trunks threw at him, taunted him about it, and when he hit back, never too hard, of course, he made sure Trunks would be flat on his butt or back with one sweep of the foot or arm. He'd twisted his arm around his back several times and lectured him about his carelessness in paying attention. He told him every time that he should have seen it coming. it wasn't completely true however. Vegeta didn't really expect any of it out of the child for the mere reason that he WAS a child. It was all to put him in his place as such. To be SURE the point was clear that HE was the father, and Trunks was the child. He'd pushed it until Trunks frustration grew to the point that he exploded energy blasts toward the ceiling and gave way to tears. Vegeta had expected it, but he had to admit he was proud his son had withstood so much before reaching that point. He'd was improving dramatically, at so young too, but he, of course, would never tell Trunks that. Not now at least.  
  
  
Trunks sighed and glanced at Trusei as the song started again. The kitten was curled up in the corner, sleeping peacefully. Trunks wished he could feel that peaceful. What he felt instead was failure. Failure, as usual, to live up to his father. He would NEVER be good enough in Vegeta's eyes!  
  
  
He tried to dismiss his thoughts as he looked back at the radio, his head resting in his hands. "Fall back again, crawl from the waaater, water to air, you're on your feet again, your feet again...," Trunks voice was quiet. His mind wandered again as he wondered if he would be able to regain his father's pride. his father had told him once he was proud of him again. Trunks sole purpose after that was to hear those words again. He'd felt them several times since the day his father had said that, but he still hadn't heard the words again. And now he far from it. Trunks sighed. His favorite part was coming up. "This is what my daddy told me, I wished he'd a hold me a little more than he did, but he told me my culture and how to live possitive. I never wanna shame the blood in my veins, bring pain to my sweet grandfather's face in his resting place. I make haste to learn and not waste everything my forefathers earned in tears...for my culture..."  
  
  
Trusei crawled up next to Trunks, purring and letting out a soft meow. Trunks looked at him and smiled, taking the kitten in him arms and kissing him. "It's ok, Trusei. I'll hold you. I love you, ya know? And I'm proud to be your father," he continued holding the purring kitten. He felt a little warmer inside.  
  
  
Vegeta stood at the door, watching for a few moments. Then he left, not wanting Trunks to know he was there. Something in his chest ached as he sat in the control room again, frowning. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to dwell on it. He wasn't ready to admit anything to his son. 'Why does it have to be this way?' he asked himself. 'Why do I have to love him so much, and yet be unable to show it? He probably thinks I hate him. Especially after tonight. I wasn't TOO hard on him was I?' "Urgh!" Vegeta growled, trying to shove his thoughts away. But they wouldn't go. 'I wonder if he has any idea what he's singing when he says those words? Tomorrow he'll start his new schooling routine and then he'll really learn about Vegeta-sei. That's half his required studies right there!' Vegeta smiled, feeling proud at the concept. He would teach his son the ways of his people. Of THEIR people!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta awoke in the middle of the night. This time was worse than the others. It was gone now, but Vegeta was sure he'd heard it. That's what had waken him. Trunks had screamed. His heart was pounding. For a few seconds he listened, then he got up and went to his son's door, waiting outside to see if he could hear anything.  
  
  
Trunks had jolted awake with a scream. He looked around the room, eyes wide trying to orient himself. Images and words from the nightmare he'd had danced around in his head. "You're just a no good half-breed! You should never have been born!" Vegeta spat at him. "How can you even BE so weak!" Trunks could still see the look of contempt on his face. And then he had hit him. He grabbed his pillow and held it to his chest as war his habit in such circumstances. A few tears rolled down his face as he looked out the window at the stars still racing by.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't hear anything, so he opened the door slowly and peered inside. Trunks looked up, a little bit startled. Vegeta faultered for a moment to spit something out. He wasn't sure how to react in such a situation. Finally some words escaped his mouth. "What's wrong son?"  
  
  
"Nothing," Trunks lied, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm fine."  
  
  
"You screamed," Vegeta stated simply. "What for?"  
  
  
"I must have gotten startled by something. I don't know," Trunks muttered. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
  
Vegeta lingered for a moment. There was a funny feeling coming over him and he didn't like it. "Perhaps you should eat something."  
  
  
Trunks looked up questioningly.  
  
  
"Come on," Vegeta left the room and headed for the kitchen. Trunks trailed a little ways behind, climbing onto one of the seats and waiting while his father made a small snack for him. "Here," he set the food in front of him.  
  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Trunks made sure to show the manners he'd been taught. Vegeta nodded abruptly and sat a few seats over, watching. His vigil was making Trunks feel uncomfortable.  
  
  
Sighing Vegeta stood. There really was nothing else he could do. "Go back to   
sleep as soon as you finish that."  
  
  
"Yes sir," Trunks watched as Vegeta vanished into his room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma was growing more and more weary of catching her husband and son. Somehow she just knew they weren't there, but she kept traveling toward Heiron anyway. She was almost there now. Setting the final coordinates for landing, Bulma went to the small lab in the back of the space capsule and dug out some of her needed equiptment. They could be anywhere on the planet, but with her materials detector she would be able to find them, even without the tracking device still on the ship. Her inventions had a signiture signal and the ship Vegeta had stolen was no exception.  
  
  
"Ok, Bulma, pull it together. Everything is going to be fine," she tried to give herself a short pep talk. "I'm almost there."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks had been three days at his new school schedule and it was taking a definite toll on him. Vegeta had him studying every waking moment! Except for an hour and a half in the morning when he trained, and two hours in the evening when he trained some more. The only time he wasn't to be studying was when he was eating and right before bed when he had to bathe. And worse yet, Vegeta had set up a small table and a chair in the back of the control room where Trunks was to stay at all times. He wondered why his father had even bought him the radio when he wasn't allowing him any spare time to USE it!  
  
  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. Trunks had just had his lunch and was now staring wearily at his math workbook. He had his smallest finger in the side of his mouth and he was chewing on it.  
  
  
"Trunks."  
  
  
Trunks looked up blankly.  
  
  
"Get your finger out of your mouth," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened for a moment and he quickly pulled his finger away, not even realizing he'd been chewing on it. Again he looked at his work. It was advanced addition and subtraction. He yawned. Already he'd finished all the addition problems, but now he was stuck on the subtraction ones, not understanding how you could subtract 9 from 2. It came out to 0 didn't it? The problem was 32 minus 19. Scribbling in 20 Trunks yawned again. His eyes were SO heavy! Maybe if he just closed them for a second... Slowly his eyes shut, then he jerked them open again and forced himself to try one more problem. It wasn't but ten seconds later he'd laid his head on the book and closed his eyes again. Morning training had been particularly tough today and he was worn out already from the past couple days. He hadn't been sleeping well.  
  
  
Vegeta glanced back again only to find that Trunks had falled asleep on his homework. In fact, he was snorring and drooling as well. Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought momentarily about waking him. He decided against it. He had seen this coming. The night before Trunks had almost fallen asleep in the bath tub and this morning he'd been hard to wake. Then in training he'd been dragging. The boy was completely exhausted. Sighing, Vegeta pulled out the small notebook he'd written Trunks' schedule on and began writing a new one.   
  
  
First off he was going to have to have a nap. He decided to shorten his afternoon training to an hour and half and give him a nap right after that at 3:00. With all the studies Vegeta wanted him doing, he'd have to break it into two days. He'd have him look at the Vegeta-sei studies one of the days and his other studies on the other day. That would work out and then he could have free time from 5:00 on. Except dinner was at 6:00 and he would have to take his bath at 8:00 and get to bed by 9:00. That was still enough free time though. Any more than that and he'd get himself into trouble.  
  
  
"All right Trunks, that's enough. Wake up," Vegeta called. He left him alone for half an hour. "Trunks...get up!" he called a little louder.  
  
  
Trunks groggily looked up. It took him a moment to realise where he was and   
what was going on.  
  
  
"Give me that worksheet," vegeta instructed. "Let me check it."  
  
  
"I'm not done."  
  
  
"Then hurry up and finish. You're supposed to be reading in your science of the universe book now."  
  
  
Quickly Trunks looked over the last three subtraction problems. They all posed the same problem he'd run into earlier. 74-28, 65-49, and 43-17. He'd done fine with all the other problems, but for the life of him he couldn't see how it was that you could subtract a bigger number from a smaller number. It just wasn't possible. All he could think of was that there was nothing left and so his answer came to; 50, 20, and 30.  
  
  
Vegeta eyed the worksheet and circled the four problems he'd answered wrong, handing it back to him. "Do them again."  
  
  
"But...how?" Trunks scratched his head, retreating back to his desk with a sigh.   
  
  
He squirmed around in his seat, staring at the paper as if the answer would suddenly be revealed to him by it. Then he got an idea. He could just count from the lower number up to the higher one. THAT would give him the right answer! First he counted from 28 up to 74, making a dot on his paper for each number. then he went back and counted how many dots he'd made. Boy, this was sure long and tedious. Why did it have to be so much work to find the right answer?  
  
  
Vegeta watched from the corner of his eye as his child slaved over the problems. His new idea would bring him the correct answers, but it wasn't the correct way of doing the problem.  
  
  
"Ok, Dad," Trunks handed him the paper again.  
  
  
"Do this one," Vegeta wrote 91-13 and handed the paper back to him. Perhaps if he had such a long way to count he'd figure out the correct way of doing the problem.  
  
  
Trunks took the paper back and stared at it for a moment, his face paling as he groaned. "Aw man!" he whined, trudging back to his seat.   
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as Trunks proceeded as he'd done before. Ten minutes later he gave the paper back.  
  
  
"Now, would you be interested in learning a FASTER way to do this?" Vegeta raised one eye brow.  
  
  
Trunks stared at him, a little surprised. A faster way? There was a faster way?  
  
  
Erasing the answer on one of his questions Vegeta proceeded to instruct his son. Trunks watched as he crossed out the seven in 74 and made the 4 into 14. "Now, what is 14-8?"  
  
  
Trunks thought for a few seconds, counting on his fingers. "Six."  
  
  
Vegeta was mildly amused by the scene, but continued. "And 7-2?"  
  
  
"Five."  
  
  
"Your answer is 56 then," Vegeta wrote it in then gave him another problem to try on his own.  
  
  
Trunks took the paper back and stared curiously at his father's example for a few seconds. "...Oh. That's much easier!" He was done with his new problem in no time and moving onto science.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma sighed as her ship landed and powered down. She felt incredibily nervous as she stepped out onto the planet of Heiron, her homing device in hand.  
  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing...," Bulma closed her eyes as she turned the thing on.   
  
  
She looked around at the scenery for a few seconds while waiting for the materials device to warm up. It needed a little bit of time to power up before she would be able to use it. It felt nice to see sky again, but happiness was something she didn't have with her child gone. If trunks had been there with her, she would have loved the warm breeze that was softly blowing her blue strands around her face. Now all it did was remind her that she was alone.  
  
  
Looking back to the device she entered the coordinates of the planet she was on and punched in the materials she was in search of. Bulma stared intently at the screen, waiting for the results to come up. "Well...? Hurry up, you stupid machine!" she growled.  
  
  
A few beeps escaped and a note appeared. "These materials are not within the specified coordinates."  
  
  
"Damn it!" Bulma didn't even realise she'd sworn. She stared for a few more seconds as if the screen might decide differently all of a sudden, but of course it didn't. 'Think, bulma, think! Hope's not lost.... "Crap, but they could have gone anywhere from here!" Bulma retreated back inside the ship, a few tears falling from her eyes as she sat down on her bed to try and calm herself.  
  
  
"Wait, I know! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't think of it before! That's a SURE way of getting Trunks back and it's fool proof!" Bulma's eyes lit up. Quickly she steered the ship back toward home, renewed energy flowing through her body. This was one plan that couldn't fail!  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
@--}-- (A rose for my great reviewers! Thanks everybody that's reviewed!) 


	8. The Missing Dragonball

WARNING: This chapter contains some PG-11 material. It's really not that bad, but just to let any young readers know they may want to just skip it. (I'll give a quick over view of this chapter in the next one so you wont miss anything important by not reading this)  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I didn't know how great it was to get so many good reviews! And a special note for Vegeta lover and Ciria-- I've got this whole fiction planned out. It should be about 17 chapters when finished. It might drag out a little bit, I'll warn you of that, but keep reading. You two WON'T be disappointed with the ending. ;) (I'm the happy ending sort and I try to stay within believable realms of the characters...although Vegeta just might step out of them a bit in the next few chapters after this...) Oh yes, and thanks for the note on Trunks wanting to call Bulma, Vegeta lover. I've been having a little trouble with that aspect. Don't worry though. He'll start into that stuff a little next chappie.  
  
EXTRA NOTE: The song used in this chapter is "Body Into Wonderland" (I think that's what it's called...and it's what gives the chapter its PG-11 rating). I don't know who sings it or who takes credit for it, but it's not me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad, is there any tape around here?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
Vegeta shurgged. "How should I know?"  
  
  
"I'll go look!" Trunks bounded to his feet.  
  
  
"NO!" Vegeta quickly objected. "Stay here and don't move!" Vegeta left to see if there was any tape stashed away on the ship.  
  
  
Trunks shrugged and sang along with the music on his radio. He'd driven Vegeta completely out of his mind begging for the past two days to listen to his radio while he did his school work. Under normal circumstances Vegeta never would have given in. In fact, he would have pounded the boy for pesting after he'd already said 'no' umptine times. But, Trunks was getting so bored with his work that he was constantly falling asleep. It was like if he wasn't moving he was sleeping. Just watching him made Vegeta tired. Anyway, he had finally given in just for the hope that he would stay awake and get his studies done.  
  
  
Trunks stood, dancing to the music while he wrote in giant letters 'purple', using an entire sheet of paper to do it. He then took another sheet and wrote 'yellow'. Vegeta came back a few minutes later, dropping the tape on his desk as he continued back to his seat in the front of the room. The one thing Trunks couldn't complain about was how big the control room was. There was plenty of room for him to move. The dimentions must have been something like 20 ft by 15 ft.  
  
  
Grabbing the tape, Trunks put a whole bunch on each of the papers, then fastened them to the floor, leaving about five feet between each one. "There," he smiled happily at his accomplishment.  
  
  
"You had better be doing your lessons...," Vegeta warned.  
  
  
"I am," Trunks stated casually. Then took a lfying leap onto the paper labeled 'green', hollering; "Eightah!" he then jumped to the one labeled 'yellow', yelling; "Leilak!"  
  
  
Vegeta raised an eybrow, turning momentarily to see what he was doing.  
  
  
The next color was blue. Trunks stopped, staring at it for a few seconds. "Uh-oh...What's blue? ...Dad, what's blue?"  
  
  
"Look at your book for heaven's sake!" Vegeta refused to give the answer away. There really wasn't much purpose in teaching Trunks how to speak the planetary language of Vegeta-sei, since the planet no longer existed. But it was the principal of the matter that counted.  
  
  
"But then I'll have to start over," Trunks complained.  
  
  
Vegeta continued staring straight ahead, refusing to answer.  
  
  
"Darn," Trunks muttered, leaving the paper he was standing on and looking at his book again. "Aqui! Oh yeah!"  
  
  
Sighing Vegeta tried to ignore the pain in his head. He'd only had a few headaches that he could remember. Interestingly they were much more frequent now that he wouldn't allow Trunks out of the control room unless he were present. And that couldn't be helped. The first free hour he'd had, two days earlier, Trunks had broken his bed frame by jumping too hard on it. Vegeta had to take it out and leave him with just the matress to sleep on. It was surprising enough that the springs in it weren't broken.  
  
  
His mind wandered to Bulma. For a moment he wished she were there with him, if just to give him a break from his disasterous over energized child. He missed her. She irritated the heck out of him and drove him up the wall with her squeeling, yelling, and excitement over styles and trends, but there was no denying he still loved her. Quickly he pushed all thoughts of his wife away, trying to remember how angry she had made him. He reminded himself that she had wanted him to never to see Trunks again and that immediately made his resentment return. He'd just to make sure and remember that!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma landed on her front lawn and lept out of the ship, running straight for her lab.  
  
  
"Oh, Bulma, you're back! I just made lunch!" Mrs. Briefs called happily. "Did you find Trunks?"  
  
  
"No, but don't worry, I've got a sure way of getting him back now!" Bulma came back into the room, holding her dragon rader with a wide smile.  
  
  
"Oh, that's good, dear. Would you like some tea?"  
  
  
"Are you kidding?! There's no time for that now, I've gotta find the dragonballs so I can wish Trunks back!" Bulma raced out of the house. She looked at the screen. "Bingo!" the first ball was only a matter of minutes away. And of course the four star ball was with Goku. That was two right there! A great start! At this rate she'd have Trunks back by night fall!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at the clock across the room. It was five minutes to 3:00. He was enjoying their afternoon training session a lot more than listening to that irritating music all day, but even more than training, Vegeta was looking forward to Trunks' nap. 'Five more minutes, that's it,' he reassured himself. He glanced at Trunks who was still running circles around the room, as he'd been instructed. He could tell he was tiring quickly and that brought a smirk to his face.  
  
  
"All right, stop 30 seconds rest and then do 100 sit-ups cool down," Vegeta instructed, sitting down in the middle of the floor to meditate for a few minutes.   
  
  
He felt a lot better training, but any time they spent in here meant the ship couldn't be moving because of the danger of the part of space they were in. If it weren't for that, he would have reduced Trunks' studying drastically and spent the majority of the day training with him instead.  
  
  
Training or not, though, Vegeta had no idea a Sayain could get so tired. He could train for days straight without even sleeping and he'd still have stamina. He could fight Kakarot for hours and still keep going. But spending every waking moment of the day with Trunks? There was only one thing he could say. At night, he SLEPT. Just to say THAT was rather unusual for the Prince of all Sayains. Or king, as it were.  
  
  
"Dad, I'm done. Can I wash up?" Trunks interupted his thoughts.  
  
  
"Yes, and then take your nap."  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks was more than happy to comply.   
  
  
He still wasn't sleeping too well at night. But by the time he got to his nap, he was so tired from the night before he slept just fine. Plus, there was something about knowing his father was awake that somehow made him rest easier.  
  
  
Vegeta waited until Trunks had finished in the bathroom before he went in and toweled off, looking into the mirror and examining his eyes. They looked rather weary. He was surprised by that. Frowning, he washed his face off then quietly opened Trunks' door to check on him. Sound asleep. He smirked happily. Finally! PEACE!  
  
  
Once back in the control room, Vegeta started the ship back up, enjoying the beautiful sound of silence as he cleared his mind and prepared to meditate. As much as was possible while keeping an eye ahead for any surprise dangers. Particularly asteroid storms. They were quite common through here.  
  
  
"Meow," Vegeta turned to see Trusei sitting in the back of the room on Trunks' desk.  
  
  
"Scat, cat, Trunks is asleep."  
  
  
"Meow," Trusei began purring.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes, I'm enjoying it too."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Ok, nice doggy...," Bulma advanced slowly toward the large vicious looking dog that was hovering over the fifth dragonball.  
  
  
Her search wasn't going quite as well as she had hoped it would. The first three balls were easy to retrieve, but the fourth had been deep in a cave and proved quite difficult to reach. And now, some watchdog thought this fifth one was his play toy.  
  
  
Bulma jumped as the dog barked at her advancement. "Oh, don't be like that...look, I'll get you a toy. A REAL toy, just...," she again started moving slowly toward the dog. "...just move away..."  
  
  
Again the dog barked, this time growling. Bulma stood upright, placing a hand on her hip with a frown. She tried to think for a moment. Noticing a stick off to her side, she picked it up and showed it to the dog. He looked at it with interest and slowly his tail began to wag.   
  
  
"You like this?" Bulma asked. "Want me to throw it? Ok...go fentch!" she threw the thing as far off as she could.  
  
  
The dog took off after it and Bulma quickly grabbed the dragonball rushing back to her aircraft before the dog could return.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Trunks, SIT DOWN!" Vegeta called. He'd only been awake half and hour and already he was hopping around the room instead of reading his Vegeta-sei literature. "If that chapter isn't completely read by 5:00, you're not eating dinner!"  
  
  
"I'm over half done, Dad," Trunks sat down, swinging his feet like wild and bouncing his head around to the music while mouthing the words.  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. He was LOOKING at the book, and turning pages, but what could he possibly be comprehending of it? Suddenly his thoughts were interupted by Trunks' singing.  
  
  
"...your candy lips, and your bubble gum tongue..."  
  
  
'WHAT!' Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard? Vegeta turned, staring in shock to see his son was half way across the room dancing around to the music.  
  
  
"If you want love, we'll make it..."  
  
  
That was the last straw! "TURN THAT OFF!"  
  
  
Trunks stopped eyes wide. "But I like this song..."  
  
  
"NOW!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Trunks turned the radio off, but not too soon for Vegeta to catch another line, "This is bound to be...your body into wonderland."  
  
  
Vegeta looked straight ahead again, completely shocked and disgusted at the same time.  
  
  
"Dad, why'd I have to turn it off?"  
  
  
"THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR CHILDREN!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Trunks was confused. "Why not?"  
  
  
"You're too young to know!"  
  
  
Trunks thought for a few seconds. "Is it about sex?"  
  
  
Vegeta almost fell out of his seat as he turned again to face his son. "What do you know about that?!"  
  
  
"Every time I have to turn something off or leave the room is when it's about sex."  
  
  
"Do you even know what that is?"  
  
  
"Well...uh...no."  
  
  
"GOOD!" Vegeta was apalled. "Now get back to work and no more music until after dinner."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma's eyes were bloodshot as she stared out the window into the darkness outside. After flying for six hours she was just about to the sixth dragonball. Only ten more minutes. "It couldn't hurt to eat something," she pulled a sandwich out of the small bag she'd packed earlier. The time flew by with food as a distraction and thankfully the dragonball was lying right in the middle of a field and absolutely no trouble to get. Only one more to go!  
  
  
Back on the ship she looked at the radar. Nothing was showing up. That's strange. She sighed. This would mean a lot more work. There were only a few things that could have happened to remove the ball from the radar.  
  
  
"Wait a second! I've got one in my room! I almost forgot about that!" Bulma remembered. "But why isn't it showing up? That sure is strange!" she steered the ship back toward home. It would take her a good three hours to get back, but at least then she could wish her son straight into her waiting arms. Except she was still baffled as to why the radar wasn't picking it up.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Hey cool!" Trunks picked something up out of Vegeta's bag.  
  
  
"Get out of there!" Vegeta ordered. "You aren't even supposed to be in here!"  
  
  
"But Trusei ran in here and I was just going to get him..."  
  
  
"Out!" Vegeta ordered. "Put your gi on get ready for morning training."  
  
  
Vegeta snatched the two star dragonball into his hands, placing it back in the bag. If he knew Bulma, she'd go looking for the dragonballs and try to wish Trunks back first thing. He wouldn't have thought to take one if he hadn't noticed it already in their room as he was throwing his stuff in his bag. 'Insurance,' he smirked. 'Gotta love it.'  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. Boredom Sets In

Note: Someone pointed this out to me in a review... The song I used last chapter was "You Body IS A wonderland" (not into.) (Thanks, whoever you were...I forgot your name). THIS chapter has some more lyrics from yet another song I DON'T own. And I don't even know its official title or who sings it, but I would guess it's titled "My Eyes Adored You". Anyway, the point is, I don't claim to own it.  
  
Warning: The end of this chapter almost made ME cry...and I WROTE it. Just so you know, it's a little bit sad. And a little bit sappy too, but there will be much sappier moments later, just to tell you... (so if this is too sappy...you might not want to continue after the next chapter because it'll get worse. Of course to ME, that actually means BETTER... *smile/smirk*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After three days of non-stop pestering, Vegeta had finally allowed Trunks a day off from his schooling. Now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. The music was blasting behind him and Trunks was running all over the place, playing some silly game with his kitten. It wasn't even lunch time yet and already Vegeta was contemplating taking the risk of allowing him out of the control room. He shuddered at all the damage he could cause in the kitchen, the bathroom, the training room...HIS bedroom...no, he couldn't let Trunks out. It was too risky. Especially now that he was wound up tighter than a bed spring from being stuck on the ship with nothing to do but school and radio. And training.  
  
  
Vegeta had read somewhere that hyper-active kids sometimes reacted differently to things. Maybe Trunks was hyper-active and if he gave him some candy it would settle him down instead of speed him up. Unfortunately, he didn't have candy and there was nowhere he could stop to get some. It was probably for the best anyway. He really DIDN'T want his son eating that junk. The thought was only out of desperation for some semblance of peace.  
  
  
"Hey Dad?" Vegeta hadn't even realised Trunks was now sitting in the passager seat.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Can we call mom?"  
  
  
"No!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
  
"But I really miss her, Dad. Why not?"  
  
  
"She's busy." Vegeta figured she probably WAS too...looking for Trunks.  
  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
  
"I just KNOW, alright? Now turn that music down!" Vegeta spat.  
  
  
Trunks hopped out of the seat with a sigh and turned his radio down a few notches. Then he proceed to jump in the air, trying to touch the ceiling. It was 15 ft in the air. Trunks was a good jumped, but not quite good enough to hit it. For nearly half an hour Vegeta listened to the grunts as his child continually jumped. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, it stopped.  
  
  
"Darn!" Trunks exclaimed, panting. "I can't do it without super." Quickly he turned super, touched the ceiling, then sat down on his desk to rest. "Hey Dad...how much longer till we get to Ghendis?"  
  
  
Vegeta frowned, almost shuddering at the thought. "One week, six days, and nine hours."  
  
  
Trunks was puzzled for a second, until he realised that was escentially the equivalent of two weeks. "Aw man!" he fell back on his desk, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Do we REALLY have to go? I wanna go home!"  
  
  
"Yes, now shut up about it!"  
  
  
"Ugh! Is it gonna take this long to get back?"  
  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, he only clenched his teeth. He didn't want to tell him yet that they WEREN'T going back.  
  
  
"Are you sure Mom's busy?"   
  
  
"If you're THAT concerned, write her a note and I'll send it back on a mail ship when we get there," he lied. Earthlings knew nothing of the other planets in the universe and they certainly had no intraspacial mailing system!  
  
  
'Good idea!' Trunks thought to himself as he pulled some paper out of his desk and began writing, singing along to all the songs that came on as he did so.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom,  
I miss you. Don't know what Ghendis is like since we STILL haven't got there. Dad's making me do school work. You'd be happy, but I think it stinks. Everything stinks around here! There's nothing to do and Dad won't let me even leave the room without him. Just because I accidentally broke the bed. I'm really sorry Mom, it was an accident... BUT, Dad let me get a kitten! His name is Trusei after me and his middle name is Vegeta after Dad. And I'm his father and he really likes me. I really miss you Mom. I can't complain TOO much though cause it's really cool to spend time with Dad, even though he's been pretty snippy lately. I hope I'll see you soon. I Love you! And grandma and grandpa too!  
Love,  
Trunks Vegeta Brief  
  
  
  
Trunks put the pen down and sighed. He couldn't think of anything else to write, and he was still bored. Then another idea came to him. He pulled out some more paper and began drawing. It was something he only did in desperate situation. Which is exactly what this was.  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. "Trunks, turn the music off," he commanded.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Because I SAID to!"  
  
  
Trunks whined as flipped the power switch.  
  
  
"Knock it off!" Vegeta snapped. Then he remembered something. "Don't move," he pointed, eyeing the boy as he left the room for a few minutes. When he came back he was carrying a walkman and headphones. He'd forgotten he'd bought them. "Here." Trunks smiled, pulling them on and putting a compilation CD in.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma was utterly exhausted as she drug herself out of her plane and into her house once again. She was determined to get to her room and reach the last dragonball before falling asleep, but she wasn't sure she'd make it. She'd been on the go none-stop for a number of days now with only a few minutes of sleep here and there. But how could anyone expect her to sleep when her baby was gone?  
  
  
"Hi, dear, did you get the dragonballs?"  
  
  
"Almost, mother...," Bulma was so tired she sounded drunk.  
  
  
"Oh, honey, maybe you'd better rest a minute," Mrs. Briefs went to her daughter, putting an arm around her back for support.  
  
  
"No, I have to get the last dragonball. It's in my room..."  
  
  
"Sit right there on the couch. I'll find it for you," Mrs. Briefs assured. "Just close your eyes for a few minutes and I'll be right back with it.  
  
  
Bulma wanted to refuse, but she didn't have the energy. Instead she did as her mother instructed.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"...My eyes adored you. though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you. Like a million miles away from you, you never saw how I adored you....so close, so close and yet so far...," Trunks wasn't aware he was singing outloud.  
  
  
Vegeta was about to get annoyed when the words his son was singing suddenly hit him. His voice was soft, as if he were only meaning to lip sing the words. He turned and looked at him for a moment. Trunks had moved the desk away and was laying on his stomach in the corner, a rather sad look on his face as he drew. One thing was good. He wasn't bouncing all over the place and he was being quiet. More than usual anyway. Vegeta watched as he absently put his small finger in the corner of his mouth, assessing his drawing. Quickly he turned back as Trunks looked up.  
  
  
Trunks watched his father's back for a few seconds. He'd drawn three different pictures of him already. Why was he always frowning? Trunks couldn't even DRAW him with a smile. Again he sang the chorus of the song playing on his walkman.  
  
  
This time Vegeta didn't turn around. He contemplated the words himself. They fit HIM real well. As annying as the last week had been, Vegeta still adored Trunks, from a distance, and never made any efforts to change the distance between them. He sighed, staring absently at the stars flying by, wondering if he would ever change that. Why was it such a difficult thing to do?  
  
  
Trunks sighed, drawing himself next to his father in one of his pictures. Then he pushed the back button on his CD so he could hear the last song one more time. He didn't know why he'd done it. It was only making him depressed. Out of nowhere he realised he was drawing a new picture, this time of Goten. He missed playing with Goten. Sure, he was a pain sometimes, but Trunks still really liked him. He was his best friend, afterall.  
  
  
"Hey Dad?" Trunks got an idea.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Trunks pulled the headphones down around his neck. "Can we call Goku and have him use instant transmission to bring Goten up here?"  
  
  
Vegeta raised one eye brow staring oddly at his son. "Are you crazy? NO!"  
  
  
"Why not?" Trunks whined.   
  
  
"Because the last thing I need up here now is Kakarot's youngest son! If there's anything that causes more trouble than YOU, it's you and Goten TOGETHER!"  
  
  
"We'll be good, I promise."  
  
  
"It's out of the question, now forget about it."  
  
  
Trunks sulked, looking back to his paper as he scribbled across his picture of his friend with a frown, muttering to himself. "I can't even have ONE little thing...it's not like we're gonna blow the place up..."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma woke, rubbing her head. She felt like there were weights covering her  
body. She could hear her mother shuffling around in the kitchen and lights were flooding  
the room. How long had she been asleep? She felt incredibly disoriented and it took her a few seconds to remember what she'd been doing.  
  
  
"Mother, did you get the last dragonball?" Bulma stumbled into the dining area.  
  
  
"I couldn't find it, dear. But sit down, breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
  
"You couldn't find it? How hard did you look? How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
  
"About four hours."  
  
  
"Four HOURS?! Mother! Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
  
"You were so tired...I thought you needed the rest..."  
  
  
"What I NEED is my SON!" Bulma staggered up to her room and began tearing it apart, searching for the dragonball. It wasn't where she'd remembered leaving it. A lot of things were missing. Vegeta's things. She stopped for a second, eyes wide. "...He wouldn't... no, maybe Trunks took it," she decided to check his room before giving in to what her intuition was telling her.  
  
  
Both rooms were in shambles when she finally stopped, standing in the middle of Trunks' room. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared hopelessly, conceding to the truth. "He took it. HE TOOK IT! That POMPOUS ARROGANT JERK! DANG you, Vegeta!"   
  
  
Her anger was welling. Letting out a scream of frustration, Bulma sank to the floor sobbing. Without all seven Dragonballs she wouldn't be able to wish Trunks back to her. And if Vegeta had the seventh ball there was no way for her to get it. The universe was HUGE! She couldn't just hop in a space ship and try to find them by default! Now there was NO way of getting her child back.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks was at it again. Vegeta had gotten a whole hour of relative peace, but after lunch and training, Trunks had pulled all the toys out of his bedroom and into the control room and built them into a giant tower against one wall. Then...WHAM, CRASH, CRINKLE...Trunks ran half way across the room and then proceeded to dive onto his stomach and slide straight into the pile of them, knocking everything to the ground. This was the third time he'd done it.   
  
  
The night before Vegeta had caught him doing something of the sort in the bath tub. He had emptied all the water and soaped the whole thing up so it would be slick. Vegeta had come in after the third time he heard banging in there and that annoying squeek of skin against porcelin. Trunks had been covered in soap and sliding around from on end to the other of the tub. His father's sudden entrance had startled him and he'd gotten sent straight to bed--after washing the soap off, of course.  
  
  
"Trunks, if you do that ONE more time, tonight's training will be double hard," Vegeta warned. "Now pick up those toys and put them back in your room. And don't break anything in the process!"  
  
  
"Aww," Trunks complained with a scowl and he filled his arms with as many toys as he could carry.  
  
  
The control room was clean again. It was boring again. It was boring no matter WHAT was in there! Trunks stared out the front window with irritation for a little while. Then he decided to play with Trusei. After the third time he'd gone bounding over the top of his father's lap with that cat chasing after him, Vegeta lost his patience.  
  
  
"That's IT! Trunks, take your radio and go play in the training room and stay there until I say otherwise. And DON'T BREAK anything!" Vegeta roared.  
  
  
Trunks looked at him with surprise for a moment, but was more than delighted to comply. ANYWHERE was better than being stuck in the control room with his tempermental father. He was getting to be sick of him. He was annoyed at all times and yelling at Trunks every few seconds. BOTH of them were sick of each OTHER. Vegeta had had a constant headache for three days. He felt like blasting that stupid radio to smitherines.  
  
  
To top it off, Vegeta was having trouble staying as angry at Bulma as he had been before. He was still mad, but now he missed her a lot more. And he had more appreciation for her too. After having to be the one to cook, clean (though he really didn't do that too much...), and watch Trunks at all times, Vegeta was realising just how DIFFICULT that really was. Bulma had been the one doing ALL of that before. True, she had her mother and father to help, but they didn't do much, except play with Trunks some times.  
  
  
Vegeta snorted lightly, smirking. BOY would it be nice to have someone to watch Trunks just for TWO HOURS a day. Just TWO HOURS away from that little terror and he was sure he could keep his cool. Right now he thought he'd like to explode though. As soon as they got to Ghendis he'd already decided to hire a nanny of some sort. Perhaps a servant/bodyguard combo. He would need someone strong to keep Trunks in line. And he HATED cleaning, so he'd make them do that as well. And while they cleaned, that's when he could spend some time with Trunks. He didn't want to go back to training at all times and rarely seeing the boy. Not after two weeks of spending every waking moment with him. He just wanted a BREAK. That's all.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks was lying on his stomach with his head facing to the left and his eyes closed in the middle of the training room when Vegeta entered at dinner time. His hands were clenched in fists, each sitting on one side of his head, and toys were scattered everywhere. Trusei was laying peacefully on his back, curled in a ball. Vegeta smirked, seeing visions of his son asleep in his crib in that same possition. Quickly he shook his head, trying to shake off the mushy feeling that was melting his heart. GOSH, he looked cute like that! Vegeta felt like throwing up. The prince of all Sayains having such a thought! Unacceptable!  
  
  
"Trunks, wake up, it's dinner time."  
  
  
Trunks face twitched slightly, but otherwise there was no sign of life.  
  
  
"Trunks...," he stopped. It wasn't any use. He was out cold.   
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he walked over to the boy, first moving the kitten off his back and then lifting him into his arms and carrying him to his matress. He would let him sleep for awhile longer. It wasn't that big a deal anyway. It would give him more quiet time.  
  
  
A tingly feeling came over his body as he held his son. He'd never cradled him in such a way since Bulma had forced him when he was a tiny baby. He hadn't shown it at all outwardly, but inside the feeling then was the same as now. It was warm, and... incredibly intense. It immediately reminded him of why he had taken him in the first place and for a split second he allowed himself to wonder if he could even continue living without this child. Trunks had become such a part of him. He WAS a part of him. And he'd never invited the feelings. He'd tried harder than anything NOT to allow them, but there was no STOPPING it.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma sat huddled in the corner of her room, hugging her knees as she stared blankly at the opposite wall, tears rimming the corners of her eyes. She wasn't giving up. She would NEVER give up, but right now she would just have to let the feelings out. Once she had done that she would be able to continue. But right now all of her frustrations were surfacing.   
  
  
Images of Trunks little body sleeping peacefully on her chest as a newborn baby...visions of his innocent blue eyes looking up at her with such childish affection...it was haunting her. There was no feeling in the world like holding him in her arms and she longed desperately for it now. She'd never been away from her son for so long. The longest had been four days on a business trip. And now it had been two weeks. Two weeks and she wasn't any closer to having him back than she had been to begin with. No progress at all had been made.   
  
  
In the back of her mind she wondered if she would EVER see him again. At that thought another onslaught of sobs wracked her body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sorry this may seem to be drawing out so long to some. I'll be updating the first chapter soon...where I tell which chapters are ones you might want to read and which to skip if you're the type that can't stand nothing crucial happening. (...of course this is a drama type story so nothing really action-oriented is happening ANYWHERE in here...) I have to warn everyone...there's still quite a bit of story to go. This is only a little over half of what I've got planned. (I develop things slowly in this story...sorry. But hey...at least I'm getting a new chapter up daily...right?) 


	10. Trusei Gets Sick

Warning: Rather intense chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks laid across his bed on his arms and legs, prodding at Trusei, who was shaking slightly and behaving strangely. He wasn't his normal playful self. He hadn't been all day and Trunks was getting worried.  
  
  
"Come on, Trusei, you HAVE to eat something," Trunks held a small piece of meat close to the kitten's mouth, but the kitten only turned away. He sighed, staring at him with worry.  
  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Today had been good. He'd allowed Trunks to stay in his room. The boy had been exhausted and seemed a little dejected. Tomorrow he'd make him do school work again, for today he had let him be, checking periodically to make sure everything was still intact. Surprising enough, Trunks had been very quiet, listening to his radio most of the day. He wasn't his normal self during afternoon training though. (Vegeta had let him skip morning training since he was so tired.) Something seemed to be bothering him.  
  
  
"Dad...," Trunks walked into the kitchen. His voice was small and Vegeta could have sworn there was water on the edge of his eyes. "Trusei wont eat."  
  
  
"Perhaps he's not hungry."  
  
  
"But he hasn't eaten all day," Trunks argued. "And he's been sleeping a lot more than usual. I think he's sick, Dad," Trunks fought back his tears as images of his kitten dying flashed into his head.  
  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to tell him he was just over-reacting, but the look on his face stopped him. He looked like he would burst out crying any second, like a ticking time-bomb, but Vegeta understood it. In Trunks mind that kitten was his child. Instead, of saying anything he just sighed and walked into the bedroom to take a look at the cat.   
Carefully Vegeta lifted him. The cat was rather limp. Trunks was right. He was sick.  
  
  
  
"Can you help him?" Trunks watched his father with pleading eyes.  
  
  
"We'll see," Vegeta took the kitten into the kitchen and searched for an eyedropped. Once he found it, he filled it with milk. "Now watch," Vegeta instructed his child as he sat in a chair and put the eyedropper in the kitten's mouth, squeezing the milk out of it.   
  
  
"You try," Vegeta then handed Trusei back to Trunks, filling the eyedropper for him and watching. "...Careful...don't push it in too far or he'll gag on it... That's right, now give him a few more and then leave him be for a little while. Sometimes that helps," he turned to continue fixing dinner, watching his son from the corner of his eyes.  
  
  
Trunks' full attention was on feeding his kitten and he was making excrutiating effort to be both gentle and exact with the process. The look of fear in his eyes didn't slip by Vegeta either. His son had formed a tight bond with the animal and treated it in accord.  
  
  
"Ok, that's enough. He may throw up if you give him too much. Take him back in your room and let him sleep now," Vegeta called.  
  
  
A small smile formed on Trunks face as he stood, kitten in his arms. "Thanks Dad."  
  
  
Vegeta nodded slightly. "And come back here when you're done. It's dinner time."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks sat at his desk, bored as heck as he read from his book on Vegeta-sei culture and customs. He wanted to make his father proud by learning all about his heritage, but this was his LEAST favorite subject. It would have been better if they could just word things in a more interesting manner. As it was, Trunks couldn't understand half the things the book was explaining.  
  
  
Trusei was asleep on a blanket on the corner of Trunks' desk. He was doing better, but Trunks was still feeding him periodically from the eye dropper. He was beginning to eat just a little bit of soft food on his own, but nothing hard, and no meats.  
  
  
Trunks stared at the kitten for a few minutes. He wished they could trade places for a day and HE could be the one being taken care of by Trusei. Then TRUSEI would have to study Vegeta-sei customs and Trunks could just sleep. Not to mention get held. He picked up the kitten and cuddled it for a few seconds.  
  
  
"Dad, can I skip to Vegeta-sei language and finish culture later?"  
  
  
"No," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
  
"Why not?" Trunks whined.  
  
  
"Do as you're told, Trunks," Vegeta was a lot calmer now than he had been the previous week. Last week Trunks would have been yelled at. Or there would have at least been irritation in his father's voice.  
  
  
Trunks set Trusei down and looked at the book again. The only thing he could understand was the picture. And he wasn't really sure if he understood THAT either. Sighing he let his head fall onto the book with a thud and sighed. Vegeta glanced back at him, but said nothing. Finally sitting up again Trunks closed the book. He didn't care what his father said anymore. He could NOT look at that book for one more second.  
  
  
"Dad, I want to go home."  
  
  
Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
  
"Why can't I just call mom? I miss her."  
  
  
"You aren't calling and that's the end of it."  
  
  
"I'm tired of this trip. I don't want to go to Ghendis, I want to go home. This is taking too long."  
  
  
"Trunks we aren't GOING home," Vegeta finally spit it out, his voice raised.  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. He wasn't wsure if he'd even heard right.  
  
  
Vegeta waited a few seconds. "Your mother told me to leave and not come back. We are going to Ghendis to live."  
  
  
Trunks felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. He didn't know what to   
say, and faultered for quite some time. "But...," he couldn't manage any more. Tears were welling in his eyes. "What did I do?" he finally shoved something out, quickly wiping his eyes, only to have more water jump to the rims.  
  
  
"This isn't about YOU. She kicked ME out."  
  
  
"Then why can't I see her?" a few tears escaped.  
  
  
"Because she didn't know I was taking you when I left!"  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened further as the truth started setting in. "You...kidnaped me?"  
  
  
"NO! You're MY son, Trunks. THAT is NOT kidnaping!"  
  
  
Trunks let out a breath. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't keep his composure any longer. Quickly he left before his father could say anything and rushed to his room where he could sob without his father watching.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma sat on the couch, her knees at her chest and all the curtains down so that the room was dark. A box of tissues sat next to her and tears rimmed her eyes as she sniffled, watching the videos she'd taken of Trunks when he was two years old. She hadn't been able to think past the pain for the past two days. He mind was blank by for the loss of her son. She hated herself for not being able to think. She needed a clear mind to find a way to get him back. She would NEVER give up on that, but her head was so clogged right now.  
  
  
"Bulma, honey, maybe you should talk get together with some friends," Mrs. Briefs walked into the room.  
  
  
Bulma continued staring and didn't answer.  
  
  
"What about Chichi? She's had Gohan missing before hasn't she?"  
  
  
"Yes, but GOKU didn't KIDNAP him!" Bulma spat.   
  
  
Then her eyes widened. GOKU! The only person stronger than Vegeta that she knew of! HE could help her! Quickly she jumped from the couch and rushed to the phone. She could have ramed her head through a wall for not thinking of this earlier!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks refused to leave his room in the morning. He wouldn't even come out for dinner the night before. Vegeta hadn't pushed him. He couldn't bring himself to. His heart was aching and just looking at his son enhanced it. In the far recesses of his mind he felt guilt for doing this to Bulma. He KNEW she loved Trunks and was most likely going insane without him. But people ALWAYS focused on the love of a mother and ignored the love of a father! As far as he was concerned, he loved Trunks JUST as much, if not MORE, than Bulma did. Just because he didn't show it, didn't mean it wasn't there! And she STILL had no right to imply he not see his own child again!   
  
  
That still angered him, but it was no longer motivating. It was another in an ever increasing line of emotional scars. He knew the pain Trunks was currently in was HIS fault. HE was the one that had taken him from his mother. He felt a bit of insecurity in the matter too, wondering if Trunks would have been upset by HIS absence had he left him with Bulma, as she intended.  
  
  
Angered at the intense emotions he was feeling, Vegeta stopped the ship and allowed it to sit in mid-space while he went into the training room. He stayed there nearly all day, trying to vent all his frustrations and get back to some piece of the person he had been before he'd left.   
  
  
Things were changing. He was feeling more. He wasn't sure what to think of it at first, then he thought maybe he liked it, but right now he HATED it! This care and responsibility held FAR too much pain! More than he ever would have anticipated.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks laid curled on his bed. His feelings were mixed in all directions and it confused him. He missed his mother, he loved his mother, he loved his FATHER, he was angry with them BOTH! What had happened between them? Why had his mother done such a thing? Why did she make his father leave? He was mad at her for that. But his father had taken him away from his mother and not even TOLD him he would never see her again! He hated HIM for THAT. And he LOVED them BOTH. Why couldn't they just be together so he could be with them both? He was angry for that! And in the end he really had no idea what he was really feeling, but for it being pain.   
  
  
Trunks had no idea what to do. He wanted to see his mother. He wanted to walk straight up to his father and tell him he was going home and there was nothing he could do to stop him. But then what if he never saw his FATHER again? But maybe if they went back everything would be fine. Somehow he doubted that. Not over soemthing this big. Things never worked out like that for him. It was the only shot he had though.  
  
  
Mustering up some courage, Trunks took in a deep breath and wiped his eyes. he'd been off and on crying all day and his face hurt. He walked through the kitchen and to the door to the training room, knowing his father was inside.  
  
  
"Dad...," he opened the door. The sight of his father almost drained his confidence. He was MUCH stronger and Trunks knew he could get in a lot of trouble for speaking to his father in the manner he wanted. For a moment he wavered, then built himself back up and spit it out. "We have to go home."  
  
  
  
"We ARE going home," Vegeta's voice was low and his face hard and emotionless as Trunks had seen it so many times before.  
  
  
"We have to go home to MOM!" Trunks clarified.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Trunks was feeling rather indignant. "You can't make me stay here if I don't want to!"  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened a little and he stared at his son. "You wanna BET?" he paused for a moment. "I am your FATHER, and you are NOT going ANYWHERE!"  
  
  
"I WANNA SEE MOM!" Trunks screamed.  
  
  
"IF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR MOTHER, YOU WIL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN?!" Vegeta roared. "Is that the choice you want to make?"  
  
  
Trunks stomped a foot. "That's not FAIR!"  
  
  
"LIFE isn't fair! This is REALITY! Open your eyes to it!"  
  
  
Trunks stared at his father, mouth open slightly and tears filling his eyes again.  
  
  
'No, don't you do this!' Vegeta screamed in his mind, turning immediately away from the picture. His venture to return himself to how he'd been before wasn't working, and just SEEING Trunks instantly ruined all the progress he'd MADE in that day.  
  
  
"YOU choose, Trunks," Vegeta spoke quietly. "Me or your mother. You can't have both."  
  
  
Trunks blinked, the water exiting his eyes as he did so. He turned and left. How could his father ask him to choose between them? He COULDN'T do that! It wasn't fair!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thank you SO much reviewers! I noticed today somebody said something about Bulma asking Goku for help. I was delighted because I HAD planned that! And of course, here it is too, right in the next chapter! BTW: Thanks especially to Vejitalover for all your great reviews!!! (Everybody is giving me great reviews! Thanks guys! You really DO like this??? This story is my favorite of what I've done...what does everyone else think?) 


	11. Broken Heater

Warning: Sap content thickens...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma paced up and down Chichi's hall. She had stayed over night with her. And the night before Chichi had come to Capsule Corp. It was Chichi's idea that they go to her house instead, since all parts of Bulma's home only reminded her that he child was absent.  
  
  
Goku had taken Gohan and Goten on a little vacation to the mountains. He'd left with them just the day before Bulma called and now she had no choice but to wait on his return. Chichi had tried calling the number he left with her, but he had obviously written it down wrong. It was a pizza delivery place, not a hotel. Bulma hadn't stopped at that. She'd taken the number and called every variation it could have been. None of them worked. There was no chance he had written a 2 that looked like a 7 or a 3 that looked like an 8...or BOTH for that matter.   
  
  
It was just like Goku not to think of leaving the NAME of the hotel either. Chichi was irritated that he'd even forgotten to clarify WHICH mountain he was taking the boys to, which meant the women couldn't even search the hotels in any particular area and find ot if they were staying there. And now Bulma just paced, unable to sleep. He wasn't due back for another four days! How was she supposed to wait that long?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks stared at Trusei. He was happily playing with a piece of string over in the corner. It would have been nice if Trunks could get excited over such a frivolous thing. As it were, nothing held much of any meaning to him lately. He hadn't slept well the previous night. The only time he fell asleep he had a nightmare about both his parents disowning him and each leaving in seperate paths. The only good thing he could think of was the fact that his kitten seemed to be his normal self again.  
  
  
Since he'd been unable to sleep, Trunks had had a lot of time to think about his parents. The thing he missed most about his Mom was that she held him, though he would never admit that to anyone, especially not his father. He hated for her to do it if there was anyone other than his grandparents present. But if there WASN'T anybody there sometimes he would even go to HER, of his own initiative.  
  
  
He also missed the talks they had, though infrequent. She used to explain to him sometimes some things about his father and it always made him think a little deeper. It was funny that someone who used to assure him that his father cared, even though he didn't show it, had told his father to leave and not come back. Had she only been telling him what he wanted to hear all this time? Or did she really think his father cared about him? Now he didn't know what she thought.  
  
  
On the side of his father there were completely different pluses. He wanted to train. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to train just for his own sake, or because he thought it would make his father proud of him. It was probably both. Either way, without his father he'd be loosing something. His father was the one that trained him and he loved that time. And it was his FATHER's approval he was in constant yearning for. There was no way of recieving it if his father weren't with him. The thought of that being the case made him exceptionally depressed.  
  
  
Logically, though, why stay with someone he didn't even know loved him? He was pretty sure Vegeta liked him part of the time, but that really wasn't enough. He KNEW his mother loved him. She told him all the time and she took him fun places, played with him...those were things his father never did. The more he thought, the more reasons he could think of that he should go back with his mother and STAY with her. But every time that thought even crossed his mind he felt an incredible ache in his heart. Worse than anything else he could think of. The decision always came back to the same thing. BOTH. Choosing one or the other just wasn't possible.  
  
  
Sighing, he sat up and wrapped a blanket around himself, shivering. It seemed to be getting colder and colder in his room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at the temperature gage once again. He'd been looking from time to time for the past hour and just as he'd thought, it was going down. It was now down to 59 degrees on board, yet the ship was set to be at 69. Frowning, he stood and went to the thermostat, examining it. It wasn't working, but he could see why not. The heat wasn't turning on. That's all he knew.  
  
  
"Great, that's just great. Would we like to break an engine while we're at it? Perhaps let's just crash the stupid ship completley and put me out of my misery," Vegeta muttered as he made his way to Trunks' room. He still refused to leave it. This time Vegeta had told him he still had to do his school work. "History report," Vegeta demanded with irriataion.  
  
  
Trunks absently grabbed the paper sitting next to him and tossed it at his father, never looking away from his cat.  
  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he picked it up off the floor. He looked at it, only enhancing his reasons for anger:  
  
  
  
History of Vegeta-sei, by Trunks  
It got made. It got blown up. The end.  
  
  
  
Vegeta resisted the urge to crinckle it up and scream at his child for showing such disrespect for his heritage. "Not accepted. Do it over and do it RIGHT."  
  
  
Trunks scowled further but didn't move.  
  
  
"And put your coat on."  
  
  
"What for?" Trunks asked flatly.  
  
  
Vegeta could feel the rage in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed Trunks' coat from its hanger on the wall and threw it at the child, then left, slamming the door, just hard enough to make a point, but not destroy it.  
  
  
Once his father was gone, Trunks looked sat up, looking at the door for a moment and wiping the tears from his eyes. Angrily, he pulled out another piece of paper and began writing a new report.  
  
  
  
History of Vegeta-sei, by Trunks  
Why does it even matter? NOTHING matters! Nobody cares about anybody or anything anyway, so why should I write about a stupid planet that doesn't even exist anymore? I never went there. It wasn't even there when I was born and I didn't ask to BE born! It wasn't my choice to have anything to do with Vegeta-sei. Nobody else in the whole universe has to learn about it because their Dad didn't used to be the prince of it! It isn't there! It was a planet of stupid strong guys that didn't care about anybody and my own grandpa didn't even care about my Dad! He just handed him right over to the bad guy and then the planet got destoryed. And HE was the KING of it! So what do I think? I DON'T CARE!  
  
  
  
Trunks let out a cry of frustration as he crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. He let out the breath he'd been holding and began sobbing.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The silence between them was intense as Trunks and Vegeta ate dinner. The tempertaure had dropped to 50 and was still falling the last time Vegeta looked. Trunks was wearing his coat, but he still shivered from time to time. Vegeta watched him as he ate.   
  
  
When he'd come back to the room an hour after telling his son to re-do his assignment, Trunks looked as if he hadn't moved, except that his coat was on. Trunks hadn't done it, Vegeta got mad and yelled at him, and Trunks just ignored it, so Vegeta left before he lost his temper completely. If he hadn't been so angry, he would have gave him a spanking for his disobediance. However, he knew doing so at that point was a bad idea because he would have really hurt him.   
  
  
Instead he came back later, when Trunks was in the bathroom and found the paper he'd thrown on the floor. It was very disturbing.  
  
  
"So...," Vegeta started, his voice low and calm. "I found your history report."  
  
  
Trunks was a little surprised, but didn't show it. "So?"  
  
  
"Interesting perspective."  
  
  
Trunks scowled, putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth.  
  
  
"However," Vegeta took in a breath, "my father didn't just hand me over. He DID care."  
  
  
"Well Sayains sure have a HECK of a way of showing it, now don't they?" Trunks immediately left the room.  
  
  
Vegeta waited a few seconds, his chest feeling heavy, and then he followed. He stood at the door, trying to think of something to say. "Why are you so angry with me?" it was the only thing he could think of. It was practically the only thing on his mind.  
  
  
"Why do you THINK, Dad! I want to see Mom!"  
  
  
"I told you you could choose..."  
  
  
"But I CAN'T, Dad!" Trunks interupted, staring at him for just a few seconds, his eyes almost pleading.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. "There isn't anything I can do about it. That's just the way it is."  
  
  
"No, that's the way YOU made it! You and mom BOTH!" Trunks turned away. "I don't even know why you brought me in the first!"  
  
  
"Because you're a Sayain, Trunks! Like it or not, it's in your blood."  
  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
  
"I PUT it in your blood! And I'm king now, however small a race we are. That's not something I expect you to understand right now, and I certainly would NEVER expect it from your mother!"  
  
  
Trunks stared at his father with a small amount of indignance. He had one thing right. Trunks DIDN'T understand it.  
  
  
"Only a weak leader will abandon his people. As king, it is my DUTY to provide for my kingdom."  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked to Trusei. He felt less angry, but not in agreement. As far as he was concerned his father was being rediculous. He HAD no kingdom to rule over. Then another strange thought occured to him. All Vegeta DID have was him! Maybe that's why he was being so nuts.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, trying to clear it as he crossed his arms. "Get ready for bed. And wear something warm. The heater isn't working," he left.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The air was very cold as Vegeta laid in bed. He couldn't sleep at all. Not only was he cold, but he'd been listening to Trunks' ki for two hours. It had gone up and down 5 times. Neither of them were resting easy. Vegeta let out a heavy sigh and stood.  
  
  
"That's enough of this," he muttered as Trunks' ki shot up for the sixth time. Pulling on a long sleeved shirt and a robe, Vegeta made his way into his son's room.  
  
  
Trunks had his blanket wrapped tightly around him, but still he was shivering and breathing uneasy. Part of it was whatever nightmare he was having. But it had a lot to do with the cold too. Vegeta put a hand on his head and closed his eyes to see if he could read what was going on in Trunks' mind. He was having a dream about Majin Buu. The two of them were fighting and Trunks was loosing.  
  
  
"Trunks, get up," Vegeta demanded, stepping back and opening his eyes.  
  
  
Trunks woke with a start. It took him a few moments to orient himself and realise his father was in the room digging through his dresser. "Dad, I'm cold," his voice was shaky.  
  
  
"Put this on," Vegeta tossed him a thick sweat shirt and sweat pants.  
  
  
Trunks slowly pulled himself out of his bed.  
  
  
"You're not wearing any socks!" Vegeta observed.  
  
  
"I never wear socks to bed..."  
  
  
"For heaven's sake, Trunks!" Vegeta pulled out a thickest pair of socks he could find for the boy, thorwing those to him as well. "No wonder you're about to freeze to death! Don't you know your head and your feet is where the majority of your body heat escapes from?"  
  
  
"No...," Trunks glanced up at him, a little surprised by his father's behavior.  
  
  
"Come on," Vegeta grabbed the blankets off Trunks' bed and left the room.  
  
  
Trunks trailed behind, following him into his room and watched with curiousity as his father spread Trunks' blanket over the giant bed, then pulled out several more from the closet and put them on the bed as well.  
  
  
"Climb in," Vegeta instructed.  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened. "But this is YOUR bed..."  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him shortly. "I'm well aware of that! Get in!"  
  
  
"Why?" Trunks looked at him awkwardly. His father had NEVER invited him to share his bed before.  
  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of shared body heat?"  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Each of us has a regulated body temperature and if we both sleep here we'll act as heaters to each other," he tried to explain. Trunks only stared at him blankly. Vegeta was getting irritated. "Look! If you don't get in this bed you're gonna freeze to death, now do as I say!" he ordered.  
  
  
Trunks eyed him as he crawled under the covers.  
  
  
"Come closer."  
  
  
Uncomfortable Trunks scooted just a little closer to his father. He was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of trick and he was going to get punished for not writing his report earlier.  
  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Vegeta reached out and pulled Trunks toward him, wrapping one arm snuggly around his waist and letting his shoulder act as a pillow for his son. "Now go to sleep!" he demanded harshly, turning off the bedside lamp.  
  
  
Trunks laid, wide-eyes for quite some time, trying to decifer what was happening. This was...this was being held! It felt REALLY good! But at the same time, kinda forced. His father was doing it because of the cold, not because he cared. It was so that they could stay warm. In the end he decided that didn't matter. Not right now. He would just enjoy the moment. Smiling, Trunks finally relaxed, turning on his side and placing one arm across his father's stomach as he burried his head between his shoulder and chest.  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't asleep either. Trunks was finally relaxing. He could feel his small hand when he placed it on Vegeta's abdomen. It felt warm--in more than one way. Looking down with his keen night vision, Vegeta watched his child. He was finally starting to fall asleep. 'This had better serve all purposes,' he thought to himself. He brought Trunks in here under the guise of it being for the cold, but it was also an attempt to stop the nightmares he was having. And perhaps even to make the boy know he cared. It really wasn't an easy thing to convince him of. And Vegeta knew that was his own fault. But still, he couldn't bring himself to say anything in words.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday. I was DYING to write this chapter, but I had a friend spending the night with me at the house I'm babysitting until mid-December, so I didn't get any time to do it yesterday. But really, you probably don't care because I get this updated ALL the time anyway. What's ONE day without a new chapter? (Murder for me...I'm gonna be so sad when I finish this story! I'm SO into writing it!) 


	12. Trunks Gets Sick

Warning: Getting sappier yet...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks hardly moved all night, which was a surprise to Vegeta. Perhaps it had something to do with his arm being there to anchor him. Still, he had expected SOME movement. The only change was that he'd turned more on his stomach and now had his head on Vegeta's chest and his small fist up near his head, resting on the side of Vegeta's neck.   
  
  
Vegeta had been laying there awake for nearly two hours, not wanting to wake Trunks. It had been such a long time since he'd gotten any worthwhile rest. But really, how long could this kid sleep? If he got up, Trunks would get cold again, but he had to find a way of fixing the heater today. He could see his breath in the air. It couldn't have been much over 40 degrees now.  
  
  
Sighing, Vegeta slowly moved Trunks' hand and eased his way out from under him. Trunks stirred, but didn't wake. Vegeta tucked the covers back around him and left the room, again staring at the thermostat. Sure enough, it was 42 degrees in the ship. He fumbled for quite some time before finally figuring out what the problem was. It wouldn't be TOO difficult to fix.  
  
  
For about an hour Vegeta fumbled with it. Then he tested. Sure enough, he could hear the heaters turning themselves on. It would take awhile for the place to heat back up, but it was on its way now. He retreated back to his room to find some fresh clothing. Trunks was still asleep, but his features were troubled. Vegeta paused, watching him for a few seconds before putting a hand on his head to read his thoughts. This time he was dreaming about Majin Buu at the lookout coming after Bulma.   
  
  
The others had been trapped behind some sort of bubbles and Trunks was the only one that could do anything, except he was somehow paralysed. He was screaming for his mother, but it wasn't to any avail. Vegeta's heart began pounding. Quickly he stepped away. He was getting too involved in the emotions.   
  
  
He blinked a few times before roughly grabbing Trunks' shoulder and giving him a firm shake. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
  
  
Trunks' eyes flew wide open and he gasped, letting out a few breaths before focusing on his father. Vegeta was puzzled. Since he'd brought the boy in his room the previous night he'd not shown any signs of bad dreams, but now that it was morning and Vegeta had left he'd had one again. Why was that?  
  
  
"The heat's back on, but it'll take awhile for the place to warm up," Vegeta quickly turned back to his clothes, gathering them and a towel and leaving.  
  
  
Trunks watched him go, then sat up, pushing his hair out of his face and sighing. 'Darn,' Trunks thought. 'Why is it all the great things only happen once?' He shook his head. Last night had ranked right up there with what his father said to him before he died fighting Buu. In fact, it ranked even higher. But now that the heat was working again Trunks knew it would never happen again.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Chichi was very thankful Bulma was asleep when Goku got home. He and the boys were back quite late. Goten was already asleep and Gohan was obviously ready for it. He yawned as he carried his little brother into their room, saying a brief goodnight to his mother as he passed. Bulma had been awake for nearly three days, but now she'd finally crashed.  
  
  
"Goku, I've got to speak with you," Chichi took his arm, leading him to the kitchen where they could talk.  
  
  
"Ok, but can I eat something while you talk? I'm pretty hungry," Goku was relatively cheerful, as usual.  
  
  
"This is important," Chichi pushed him into a chair by the shoulders. "Bulma has been over here the past four days and she needs your help."  
  
  
Goku's eyes widened with worry. "Is she sick? What's wrong with her?"  
  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. I don't think her head is clear enough to tell you herself. Her and Vegeta had a fight."  
  
  
"Oh," Goku nodded innocently. "Is she pretty upset by it?"  
  
  
"I'll say! She told Vegeta not to come back and well...he HASN'T..."  
  
  
"Oh, that's bad!" Goku interupted before she could finish. "But hey, I'm sure it'll all resolve itself. When did it happen?"  
  
  
"Would you hush and let me finish?" Chichi scolded. "It happened three weeks ago and the problem isn't that Vegeta left. The problem is he took Trunks WITH him."  
  
  
Goku's eyes widened a little bit, then his face distorted a little with empathy. "Poor Bulma, she must be going crazy..."  
  
  
"Let me assure you, she IS!"  
  
  
"Why did she tell Vegeta not to come back?"  
  
  
"Probably because he's a jerk! Believe me, I never would have put up with him for so long!"  
  
  
"Aw, that's not fair, Chichi. Vegeta's not THAT bad..."  
  
  
"Ha! That selfish, arrogant, tyrant? I don't know what happened, but I'm SURE he deserved it!" Chichi put one hand on her hip. "Now that they aren't together, I don't have to keep pretending I like him! I'll admit, he's really changed a lot in that he doesn't go around killing everything in his path any more, but still...," Chichi shook her head.  
  
  
"Why are you being so hard on him, Chichi? He's really a pretty good guy..."  
  
  
"Good, huh?! That's why he took Trunks away from Bulma? Look, she needs your help to get him back. She wants you to use instant transmission to take her to them."  
  
  
Goku stared at his wife, a little nervous. "Well...I don't think...that's the best idea..."  
  
  
"Excuse me?!" Chichi took on her stance for word warring.  
  
  
"Listen, it's not that I wont help her. I'll do everything I can, but I'm not going to take her to him. That just wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
  
"And just WHY wouldn't it?! The man has HER child, wherever he is!"  
  
  
"Trunks is Vegeta's child too. I'd like to hear his side of this first and get a better idea of what's going on," Goku sighed.  
  
  
"You listen to me, buster..."  
  
  
"Now Chichi...," Goku put his hands up defensively, trying to prevent an argument.   
  
  
It wasn't going to be of any use. His wife was going to try and talk him into taking Bulma straight to Vegeta and bringing Trunks back and he simply wasn't going to do that. He had too much respect for Vegeta. Besides, he knew better than to mess with Trunks. Whether he was stronger than Vegeta or not, messing with Trunks was the best way to find out everything Vegeta was made of and he knew that, even if nobody else did.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks sat at his desk in the control room, bundled up in layers of clothing. He'd developed a cough and was sneezing periodically as well. The place was still working on warming up, but it was appearing that Trunks had caught something from the cold. it wasn't something Vegeta knew anything about though. The illnesses Sayains got weren't like this and he didn't know how to handle it. For the time being he was ignoring its existence.  
  
  
Again Trunks sneezed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know why they were hurting, but something was certainly irritating them. Once again he yawning, feeling incredibly drowsy as he looked through his health book at the chart of body inards. It was really pretty disgusting.  
  
  
"Perhaps you should take a nap, Trunks," Vegeta suggested.   
  
  
They only had lunch a few minutes ago and he wasn't supposed to take a nap for another two and a half hours, but that was obviously going to be too long for him to wait. Trunks looked up from his book. His initial instinct was to argue, but his eyelids were so heavy he instead agreed.   
  
  
He hadn't been asleep but a few minutes before he was having nightmares again. Within half an hour he'd waken from two nightmares and decided sleeping wasn't worth the effects, no matter how tired he was. Groggy, and with a newly developed stomach ache, he made his way back to the control room.  
  
  
Vegeta could tell he was feeling awful. Images of cleaning throw up entered his head. He shuddered, apalled by the disgusting thought! It wasn't common knowledge, but he was a rather squeamish man and anything slimy, goopy, or gross, disgusted him.  
  
  
"You're not going to puke are you?" Vegeta eyed his son.  
  
  
Trunks shook his head. His stomach hurt, but he wasn't nauseous. His head was beginning to throb now too. He felt the urge to crawl into his mother's lap like he'd done every other time he felt this awful, but she wasn't here and that wasn't something to be done with his father.   
  
  
'Hmm...,' Trunks thought to himself, eyeing his father briefly. Again he left his seat and went into the kitchen, where he opened the freezer and stuck his head and hands inside for a few minutes until he couldn't stand it anymore. Then he went back to the control room.   
  
  
It wasn't hard to sound miserable because, frozen or not, he WAS miserable. "Dad, I'm really cold!"  
  
  
Vegeta eyes him. The boy's face looked a little rosy to him. "Come here," he felt his son's head. Sure enough, he felt very cold, but also rather clammy. Something wasn't quite right about it, but he just shook it off. "Get yourself a blanket."  
  
  
'Darn!' Trunks thought to himself. "Ok," he muttered, going to his room and bringing a blanket back out with him.   
  
  
He wrapped himself up in it and sat down, yawning. Then a flood of coughs wracked his body. There was something flemmy stuck in his throat and he was having a hard time dislodging it. More and more coughs were erupting and his face was turning red.  
  
  
Vegeta watched him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Then he gave him a hard thump on the back. Trunks coughed a few more times and then it subsided. "You're sick, aren't you?" he stated plainly, not liking the thought of it one bit.  
  
  
Trunks glanced at him but didn't answer. He knew he didn't need to.  
  
  
"What does your mother do when you're sick?"  
  
  
"Mom?" Trunks was surprised. He stared at his father for a few seconds. He couldn't just tell him everything she did. Only part of it. "Well...usually I have to drink a lot of juice and water and she makes chicken soup sometimes. And I'm not allowed to play or go to school."  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. "What about rest?"  
  
  
"Yeah, that too," Trunks muttered. He didn't want to go back in his room. If he was sent there to sleep he just plain wouldn't.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Go make up your bed then and I'll bring you something to drink in a few minutes."  
  
  
Trunks frowned as he left. Just standing in the doorway, looking across his room made him uncomfortable. A determined look came oer his face and he grabbed the matress, dragging it into the control room and laying back behind the passenger seat. Then he brought a bunch of blankets and a pillow in and threw them on top.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta entered the room, a little surprised.  
  
  
"I can't sleep in my room."  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"I just...CAN'T," Trunks shrugged, not wanting to reveal more.  
  
  
Vegeta eyed him as he walked in, handing him a large glass of juice. "There, drink that and go to sleep."  
  
  
Trunks clutched the glass with both hands and drunk it down in one gulp. After setting it off to one side of the matress, he climbed under the covers and went right to sleep. Vegeta kept a vigil on him the entire time. After a few hours he started shaking. His ki was fine, but his skin felt cold to the touch. Vegeta's chest felt heavy as he lifted Trunks, blanket included, into his arms and craddled him on his lap while he steered.   
  
  
The boy wasn't having any nightmares, but he could use some extra warmth, not to mention just a touch of affection. He was asleep anyway, and somehow that made it easier to take action. It was hard to imagine bringing himself to do such a thing in any other circumstance, though he'd wanted to MANY times. This time he had a good excuse to hide behind.  
  
  
After a little while Trunks stirred and woke up. He looked to be feeling even worse than he had before. His body was limp and his ki was rather weak. Trunks looked up, groggily, and was surprised to see his father's face looking down at him.  
  
  
"Warm yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Trunks was about to nod, but re-thought it before he did and instead he lied. "No." His voice was hoarse.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked a little. He knew the boy was lying, but it was just as well. He wasn't being entirely honest himself. "We'll have to change that then. Can't have you getting any sicker," he wrapped one arm a little tighter around his son, still steering the ship with his other hand.  
  
  
Trunks smiled just a little and closed his eyes again. It was almost as if he knew what was going on but was keeping it silent, just as Vegeta was.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"This is MY son, Goku, and I want him BACK!" Bulma spat. "I HAVE to come with you!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I'm just not going to take you," Goku was trying to be nice. He almost wished he could treat these women the way he would have treated one of his sons if they were arguing with him. "I need to talk to Vegeta on my own first..."  
  
  
"This isn't some negotiation! I'm COMING! PERIOD!" Bulma screamed, clenching her fists.  
  
  
Goku grabbed Gohan's arm as he tried to walk past and spoke in a low voice. "Gohan, I'm going to use instant transmission....hold Bulma back."  
  
  
Gohan looked at him, wide-eyed for a second and hesitant. "...ok, Dad..."  
  
  
"Hey, Dad, can I go with you?" Goten asked with excitement.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Oh, but, Dad, I haven't seen Trunks in a really long time and I wanna show him what I got at the mountain," Goten begged.  
  
  
"This isn't a good time for that," Goku answered.  
  
  
"Aw, pleeeeeeaaaase?" Goten begged.  
  
  
Goku was being melted by the sorrowful look in his son's eyes. He thought about it for a moment. Trunks probably would like the company and perhaps having Goten along would give him a distraction so that he could talk to Vegeta without Trunks being involved.  
  
  
"All right, you can come, but you I don't want you causing any trouble, all right?" Goku gave him a somewhat stern look.  
  
  
"I won't, I promise!" Goten happily assured his father.  
  
  
"Fine, it's settled. All three of us will go, then," Bulma took a step forward, but was stopped by Gohan.   
  
  
"Uh, Bulma, maybe that's not a good idea..."  
  
  
"Move!" Bulma tried to push her way around him. Gohan stepped in front of her.  
  
  
Quickly Goku put his fingers to his head, Goten latched onto his arm. "Don't worry, Bulma, I would never let anything bad happen to Trunks, I promise. And you WILL see him again, I promise that too."  
  
  
"Don't you DARE try and leave me here!" Bulma yelled. But it was too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	13. Interference

Trunks was sitting at his desk reading his boring book of culture and customs again. He really wasn't paying much attention to it. He was more interested in the music playing on the headphones. He'd slept well last night, since Vegeta had allowed him to sleep with him again, even though he gave him strict orders that he'd sleep in his own bed the next night. Now he felt better too. He wasn't very active, but that was more out of a low level of depression he was still feeling than from being sick the previous day.  
  
  
Vegeta was intently steering the ship, feeling a little more at ease, now that his son seemed to be coming out of his funk. Suddenly two figures appeared in the room. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. It took him a few minutes to gain enough composure to speak.  
  
  
"Kakarot!" all Vegeta's defenses immediately went up.  
  
  
Trunks looked up from his book and noticed Goku and Goten standing in the room. His eyes widened with excitement. "Goten!"  
  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten immediately bounded over to his friend. "Long time no see, huh?! Hey, look what I got from the mountains!" he pulled out his special rock.  
  
  
Trunks looked at it awkwardly, then smiled. Fruity as ever, but Goten was still his best friend and he was glad to see him.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we've gotta talk," Goku stated.  
  
  
"You are NOT taking Trunks," Vegeta's voice was low.  
  
  
"That's not what I came here to do," Goku assured him with complete seriousness.  
  
  
"Trunks, go in your room," Vegeta demanded, not looking away from his worst enemy, and yet greatest friend, both in one.  
  
  
"Goten, you go too," Goku agreed, keeping eyes fixed on Vegeta.  
  
  
The boys looked at them shortly, knowing something was going on. But they were too happy to see each other to care about being sent out of the room.  
  
  
"So, what do you have to do on here?" Goten asked.  
  
  
"THERE'S a question," Trunks almost laughed as he took his friend to his room.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku waited until both boys were completely gone and out of ear shot.  
  
  
"I take it the woman sent you," Vegeta sat down, all his senses still on full alert.  
  
  
"Yes and no," Goku answered simply. "She was at my house when I came home from my vacation with my sons. She's pretty upset, you know..."  
  
  
"Like I care!" Vegeta spat, snorting with disgust. He really DID care, deep down, but he was too angry and on edge to admit it right now.  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
"Haven't you heard?"  
  
  
"All I heard was you two had a fight and she told you not to come back. Well... and that you had Trunks with you, of course. But I want to know just what went on. Why did she tell you to leave?"  
  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
  
Goku sighed, narrowing his eyes a little. "Don't be like that, Vegeta, I'm only trying to get a more rounded picture here."  
  
  
"It's not YOUR concern!"  
  
  
"Look, I promised Bulma I would help her. She wanted to come here with me, but I wouldn't let her and she wants me to bring Trunks back, but I told her I wasn't going to do that..."  
  
  
"*Danged* right you aren't! That boy is not going ANYWHERE!" there were daggers in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
  
"Calm down!" Goku put his hands in the air. "I said I wasn't here to take him back and I'm NOT. But I'm not leaving until I get the WHOLE story."  
  
  
"If you really MUST know and there's no other way of ridding myself of your unwelcomed company," Vegeta started with a scowl, "I hadn't taken out the garbage one day and I told Trunks to do it because she was screaming her stupid head off at me for not getting to it and then she accused me of not knowing Trunks and of mistreating him by asking him to take the garbage out and she told me to leave and not come back. So I DID."  
  
  
"And you took Trunks with you," Goku added, with a nod. It all made perfect sense to him, even if the women were refusing to see it.  
  
  
"Of course I did, you idiot!"  
  
  
"It sounds to me like there were some things said that weren't really meant. But even so, you didn't have to take Trunks did you?"  
  
  
"For your information, Kakarot, that woman had no intentions of me ever seeing him again!"  
  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he let out a breath. "She was probably just angry when she said that."  
  
  
"You don't know a THING! You weren't THERE! She wanted me to say goodbye to him because she didn't want me seeing him again!"  
  
  
"Look, I'm NOT in agreement with her saying something like that, but I really don't think she meant it. I don't think she really even meant for YOU to leave. Not for good, anyway. I'm SURE she just said it in the heat of the moment."  
  
  
"For your information, Kakarot, I don't CARE! The fact is she SAID it! I'm am NOT going to loose another race! You said it yourself! We have started a new Sayain race and I am the KING of it! Kings do NOT abandon their people!"  
  
  
"This isn't about that, and you know it!"  
  
  
"The HECK I do...!"  
  
  
"Vegeta, if this were about that, you wouldn't have left the planet!" Goku interupted. "If that were the case, then you HAVE abandoned your people, because, like it or not, Gohan, Goten, and I are ALL part of it! This is about TRUNKS, not the Sayain race!"  
  
  
"Fine! I'm not DENYING it! But I have been to HELL for that child! I've sacrificed my own life for him, I've waded through the inards of the most disgusting creature ever to live...I've even FUSED with YOU...TWICE! I am NOT going to loose him now to some stupid earth woman with a big mouth!"  
  
  
Goku was silent as he watched the distress on his friend's face. He could feel every emotion flooding through Vegeta's veins. How was it people could not know this man felt love? To Goku is was clear as crystal. And he understood the anger he was feeling and the possessiveness. NO father (at least not one in their right mind) would want to loose their child, and that's what Vegeta was scared out of his mind about. He would never confront him with that information however. Vegeta would NEVER admit to feeling fear.  
  
  
Finally he sighed and spoke. "Ok, I understand you. And whether you say it or not, I KNOW you love Trunks," he voice was very calm. "But, Vegeta, if you really DO, then think about HIS feelings."  
  
  
"The boy HAS a choice. If he wants to go back to his mother, he can, but he won't see ME again, and YOU will not take him!"  
  
  
"That's awful hard on him, don't you think? He's only eight years old! You can't expect him to choose between his parents... he loves you both. He NEEDS you both..."  
  
  
"Just BUTT OUT, KAKAROT!"  
  
  
Goku sighed, pausing another few seconds before he spoke again. "Go back to Bulma, Vegeta.  
Bulma. Talk to her and straighten this out. Trunks needs to be with her and if worse comes to worse, you can visit him secretly. Bulma CAN'T stop you from seeing him, Vegeta."  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him harshly.  
  
  
"You know it's the right thing to do. Just think it over, that's all I ask."  
  
  
"What I do is MY business," Vegeta stated simply.   
  
  
Goku turned his vision toward the door the two children had left through. It was time for him to go. Bulma wouldn't be happy that he hadn't taken Trunks back, or that Vegeta had said nothing of bringing him back, but he knew deep down what he'd done was enough. Vegeta would come back, it would just take him a few days of grumbling before he made that decision. All that was needed now was time.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"So..., you got any candy, Goten?" Trunks watched as his friend wiggled a shoelace in front of Trusei, giggling at the kitten's antics.  
  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I got a little up at the mountain. Want some?" Goten pulled a small candy bar out of his pocket.  
  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks' face lit up as he took it.  
  
  
"What is that?" Vegeta stared at his child.  
  
  
Surprised Trunks looked up, faultering for a few seconds. "Uh...," he looked down at the candy in his hand and pretended to just be noticing what it was. "Goten! I TOLD you, I'm not allowed to HAVE candy, sheesh!" he tossed the thing back toward his friend, rolling his eyes with disaproval.  
  
  
Goten looked confused. "But Trunks...you just said..."  
  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks glared at him, clenching his teeth.  
  
  
Goten blinked and looked at Vegeta. "Oh...ok."  
  
  
"Come on, Goten, it's time for us to go," Goku stepped up behind Vegeta.  
  
  
"But we just got here," Goten complained.  
  
  
"It was just a quick visit, now come on."  
  
  
"But we didn't get to spar," Goten pouted.  
  
  
"Yeah, can't we spar first?" Trunks jumped in.  
  
  
"No," Vegeta answered coldly, taking Trunks by the arm and shoving him partially behind himself as he eyed Goku.  
  
  
"You two can spar another time," Goku took Goten's hand and put two fingers to his head.  
  
  
"See ya later, Trunks," Goten waved. Then they were gone.  
  
  
Trunks frowned. "Bye," he muttered. Then he looked up to notice his father glaring angrily at him. "...Mom would have let me have the candy...," he tried to look innocent.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled, then turned, muttering as he left.  
  
  
Trunks was surprised. That tactic NEVER worked on his father! It usually got him in MORE trouble! He'd only said it because it was the only thing that came to his mind.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma was pacing up and down the hall when Goku and Goten re-appeared. Immediately she ran up to him. "Where's my son?!" she demanded.  
  
  
"Bulma, we need to talk," Goku said, flatly.  
  
  
Her face changed from angry to concerned. "Is Trunks ok?"  
  
  
"Yes, he's fine," Goku assured her.  
  
  
"Come on, Goten, we need to get you some new pants," Chichi took her youngest boy by the shoulders.  
  
  
"But, Mom, I HATE shopping!" Goten pouted.  
  
  
"Too bad!" Chichi eyed him. "Oh...Gohan, didn't you say you needed to get some training done today?"  
  
  
"I did? OH, I did!" Gohan realised what his mother was doing. "I better...uh... train, then. See ya later, Bulma."  
  
  
"All right, Goku, WHAT is going on? Why didn't you bring Trunks back?!" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
"I'm not going to cut into Vegeta's decisions. I went there to talk to him, and that's what I did."  
  
  
"I SENT you to retrieve my son!" Bulma's heat was rising.  
  
  
"Well, that's not why I went."  
  
  
"Go back and GET HIM!"  
  
  
"Vegeta will bring him back on his own."  
  
  
"How do you know?" Bulma questioned skeptically.  
  
  
"What did you say to Vegeta?"  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"When you kicked him out. What did you say? And why did you do it?"  
  
  
"That is NONE of your business!"  
  
  
Goku smirked. "You and Vegeta WERE meant for each other. That's just what HE said."  
  
  
Bulma faultered, her eyes darkening.  
  
  
"Look, Vegeta is very upset about what went on. HE said you kicked him out over a fight about taking out the garbage..."  
  
  
"That stupid JERK tried to make TRUNKS do it after I'd told HIM about five hundred times all WEEK to do it!" Bulma cut in.  
  
  
"And that's why you kicked him out?"  
  
  
"That was the last straw! He's constanly telling Trunks to do HIS chores! And I'm sick of his contrary attitude! I've had TOO many heartbreaking talks with Trunks about why his father doesn't care about him..."  
  
  
"But he DOES care, Bulma, that's why he took him!" Goku interupted.  
  
  
"I've been trying to tell Trunks that for years, but Vegeta wont show it and children NEED to SEE it! I never doubted that he cared...some, anyway, but no matter how many times I've tried to talk to him about it, he just shrugs me off and says 'don't tell me how to raise my son'!" Bulma sighed, sitting down at the table. She had a headache and her chest felt heavy.  
  
  
Goku stood, watching her and waiting for her to continue.  
  
  
"I miss him. I HATE him for doing this, but I still miss him. how can that be?! How can I be so...ANGRY with him and yet still want him back here?" Bulma looked up, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"I think you went too far in your words and I think he went to farr in his actions," Goku sighed, sitting down next to his long time friend. "But I really DO think he's going to come back. I think he'll stew for a few days and then I think he'll start back toward earth."  
  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. "He took my baby off the planet?"  
  
  
Goku sweat dropped. He hadn't meant to give any information away. "Well... uh... yeah."  
  
  
She let out a breath of irritation.  
  
  
"If it's any consolation, though, I get the feeling this whole thing will turn out to be one of the best things that could have happened. I know it's really hard on you right now, but I think it's very GOOD for Vegeta...AND for Trunks."  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"I don't mean to pry or to judge, but it seems to me Trunks has always been somewhat of a daddy's boy and always craving for Vegeta's attention. Am I wrong?"  
  
  
Bulma shook her head, in defeat. "Yes, I'll admit, that's true."  
  
  
"Well now he's up there with his father and nobody else. And I think it's good for Vegeta to have to deal with his son on his own. Who knows...maybe he'll open up a little since it's just the two of them. I KNOW he loves him, he's just too proud to show it."  
  
  
Bulma smiled weakly. "I sure hope you're right...about ALL of this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	14. Trunks' Nightmares

Warning: This chapter isn't very sappy, but it's building up for the climax chapter, which will come next. I'm REALLY excited about it! I'll be posting it probably in the morning. (I'm sure this chapter will have come up by then and a few people will review so I have proof of that) Anyway, I can't wait until then and I hope everyone enjoys THIS chapter!  
  
A/N: Sorry to anyone that didn't know, but the reason I haven't updated this last WEEK (and it has ONLY been one week...) is because fanfiction grounded me for that period and I COULDN'T update. However, REVIEW because I have this story done now, but I'm going to post chapter by chapter and wait for a few reviews before posting the next chapter so that I can be SURE each chapter is being posted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared out the front window. His mind was deep in thoughts he couldn't rid himself of and he'd finally just given in to. There was something about Bulma he really missed, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He had a new appreciation for her after all of this, but he was still torn.   
  
  
Trunks was depressed. That was obvious. And he was acting strangely too. He'd refused to take his nap today, even though he was clearly tired. Deep down Vegeta knew he needed to see his mother, but he wasn't ready to give him up. Even Trunks himself had tried to reason earlier after asking for the billionth time if he could see his mother and being told that would mean not seeing his father. He reasoned that his father and him were BOTH a million times stronger than Bulma, and therefore she couldn't' keep them from seeing each other even if she tried. That didn't fly with Vegeta though. It was more the principal of the matter than the reality he was concerned with.  
  
  
Sighing he stood and went to the bathroom. Trunks had been in the tub an awful long time. At first he knocked, but when there was no answer he just opened the door. Trunks arms were hanging over the edge and his head was rested on top of them. His eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and had it not been for the tiny bit they were still open, Vegeta would have assumed him asleep.  
  
  
"Get out of there and get ready for bed," Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
Groggy, Trunks looked up, not moving anything but his eyes. He yawned and only twitched a finger or two before his eyes half shut again. Vegeta blinked. Why wasn't he moving.  
  
  
"I said get out of there..."  
  
  
Slowly Trunks moaned and sat up, then proceeded to stare. He looked like he would fall over again at any moment. Vegeta grabbed a towel and lifted him out of the bath, quickly drying him off, then taking him in his room.  
  
  
"Are you sick again?"  
  
  
Trunks blinked and paused before acknowledging that he'd been spoken to. "Huh?"  
  
  
"Are you sick again?!" Vegeta pronounced the words slowly and irritably.  
  
  
"No...," Trunks stretched and yawned, pulling on his night clothes.  
  
  
"Go right to sleep."  
  
  
"I can't sleep in here."  
  
  
"Don't start THAT again! You CAN sleep in here, Trunks. Right now you can sleep ANYWHERE! You just about slept in the bathtub, for heaven's sake!" Vegeta shook his head. "Now get into that bed and SLEEP!"  
  
  
Trunks climbed onto his bed, leaning against the wall and clutching his pillow against his chest in a rather protective manner. Somehow he seemed a lot more awake now that he had a few seconds ago. He looked across the room and out the window, slowly placing his small finger in the corner of his mouth.   
  
  
Vegeta watched for a few seconds, but decided to leave it alone. Except for one thing. "Get your finger out of your mouth," he ordered as he exited.  
  
  
Trunks turned and stared at the door for a little while. He was determined not to sleep in here again. This room was especially bad now. Every time he slept in a room his father wasn't in he was having terrible nightmares and now he was resolved not to sleep at all. At the same time he was SO tired he could hardly stand it.   
  
  
Again he turned toward the window, his finger instinctively drifting back toward his mouth. It really wasn't a habit he practiced that often. Usually it only happened when he was worried about something or facing something difficult. Both things applied right now.  
  
  
Quite some time passed as the young demi-sayain stared, his eyes becoming more and more heavy. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. But instead of just falling asleep, he listened for his father's ki. He was asleep in his room. Groggily, Trunks grabbed the blanket from his bed, still clutching his pillow and stalked quietly to Vegeta's room. He was careful and lingered at the door for a few seconds to be sure he was really asleep. Then he walked in and quietly set up camp on the floor next to his father's bed.  
  
  
A feeling of relief came over him as he snuggled under his covers. The floor was rather cold and pretty hard, but he was incredibly tired and these conditions were better than staying in his own room and facing the terrors that haunted him when he slept alone.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Ow!"   
  
  
Vegeta looked down with surprise to see he'd just stepped on his son. Slowly the covers shuffled and Trunks lavender head appeared from beneath them. He looked up, eye glazed over with sleepies, to see his father staring down at him.  
  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"I WAS sleeping," Trunks slowly sat up, stretching. He felt rather sore from the floor, but relatively rested.  
  
  
"Your bed happens to be in the other room."  
  
  
"I know...," Trunks started, but couldn't think of what else to say.  
  
  
"This is NOT acceptable. You can NOT sleep on my floor, do you understand?"  
  
  
Trunks frowned, but nodded. He followed his father into the kitchen and the two ate a rather uneasy breakfast.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The battle continued in the afternoon as nap time once again rolled around. Trunks had exerted himself more than usual in his two training sessions and now he was ready to sleep, but refused to.  
  
  
"But I'm not tired, Dad, really! If I just rest my eyes for a few minutes I'll be fine," Trunks argued.  
  
  
"I don't care whether you are or not," Vegeta KNEW his son WAS, "YOU are the child and I'm telling you to get in your room and take a nap...NOW."  
  
  
Trunks let out a breath of frustration and frowned. The two of them stared for a few seconds, until the child was completely defeated. He didn't stay in his room for more than a few minutes though. Quietly he snuck back toward the control room, pillow in hand. At the door he lingered, watching his father carefully before getting down on his hands and knees and creeping slowly toward him. Once he thought he was close enough, behind his father's chair and completely out of his line of vision--unless he turned around, Trunks silently placed his pillow on the floor and laid down, falling right to sleep.  
  
  
Nearly half an hour passed before Vegeta moved, deciding to get a drink. "What the...?" his eyes narrowed as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at the little heap behind his chair. "Does this kid have the shortest memory in history, or does he genuinely have a death wish?" he wondered out loud, letting out a small growl as he picked the boy up and carried him back into his room--not as gently as he knew he should have. Even so, the boy didn't wake up.  
  
  
"What is the matter with him?" Vegeta shook his head as he left.  
  
  
Trunks hadn't been in his room but three minutes before another nightmare started. His parents were screaming at each other, completely oblivious to him and Majin Buu in the background. Trunks was trying to call out to them for help, as Buu pummeled him. Suddenly he shot awake with a gasp, blinking a few tears out of his eyes as he looked around, noticing he was in his room. He KNEW he hadn't fallen asleep in there. Vegeta must have found him and put him there.  
  
  
It took a few minutes for him to calm his nerves, but as soon as he had, he snuck right back into the control room. He was about to curl up again when his father caught him.  
  
  
"NO! Trunks!" Vegeta was exasperated. "You are NOT going to sleep on this floor! Now, get BACK in your room and finish your nap IN THERE, or you're backside is REALLY gonna regret it!"  
  
  
Trunks pouted. "I'm not tired anymore," he lied.  
  
  
"Then go in there, sit on your bed, and MEDITATE for the next half hour!"  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he obeyed. Why did his father have to be so staunch about everything? He NEVER bent the rules! And what was the big deal anyway? Why COULDN'T he sleep on the floor? Yes, it was cold and hard--considering the control room had a tiled floor--but it was he that would have to deal with that, not his father.   
  
  
Trunks pouted, staring out the window while he reflected on his mother. He wondered what she was thinking right then. Did she missed him as much as he missed her? And the ever-prevalent question: Why had she made Vegeta leave?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was close to 11:00 and Trunks was exhausted, but his music was on and he was playing with Trusei to keep himself awake. The more he leapt around and chased after his cat, the longer he could keep awake. He'd stopped to rest once before, but he'd almost fallen asleep then and that's when he discovered that wasn't such a good idea.  
  
  
Vegeta laid awake, staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. He could hear the music and bumping coming from his son's room. Trunks bedtime was two hours earlier and he'd been warned an hour ago to go to sleep. All that had done, however, was turn the radio down. Vegeta was surprised at his child's defiance. It wasn't like him to continue doing something after being warned not to. The music was supposed to be off, and Trunks was to be in BED, going to SLEEP. He'd made that ABUNDANTLY clear. Something was wrong with the scenario.  
  
  
Sighing heavily, Vegeta slowly climbed out of his bed. He really didn't want to do it, but he'd WARNED Trunks, so now he HAD to, right? To Vegeta, not carrying out what he'd said he would do was a disgrace and the same as going back on a promise or an oath. Perhaps it was just the royal blood in him that made him feel this way, but whatever it was, he would do as he'd said. Trunks would have to regret disobeying.  
  
  
Trunks looked up with surprise and apprehension when his father opened his door. For a second he froze, then he stood up straight, clutching his kitten to his chest as he watched his father nervously. He KNEW he was in big trouble. His father had TOLD him to go to bed and he hadn't.  
  
  
"Why are you still awake?" Vegeta asked in a low and calm voice.  
  
  
Trunks chest became heavy. That was the spanking tone. He stared, eyes widening a little, but didn't answer.  
  
  
"Your lights are on, your music is on, and YOU are not in that bed," Vegeta pointed out. "Why?"  
  
  
"...Uh...," nothing was coming to Trunks' mind.  
  
  
"Put the cat down and come here."  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened further and he took a step backward, holding the kitten even closer. "No," he shook his head a little.  
  
  
Now Vegeta's eyes widened. "Did you just say 'NO' to me?"  
  
  
Trunks mouth was open, but he didn't say anything.  
  
  
"Come here!" Vegeta repeated, starting to show his anger.  
  
  
Trunks backed away further. "No....Dad, I'll go to bed, I promise!"  
  
  
"This is NOT a compromise! You will COME HERE, and THEN you will go to bed!"  
  
  
Trunks glanced off to the side, frantically looking for an escape route. "Please, Dad...I can't sleep in here...."  
  
  
"Then you give me a GOOD reason why NOT!" Vegeta demanded harshly.  
  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell his father he was afraid to because of the nightmares he had every time he was alone. His father would NEVER have any respect for him! He would call him weak and useless! Just like in his dreams!  
  
  
Vegeta was loosing his patience fast. He clenched his fists in frustration and yelled. "GET OVER HERE!"  
  
  
Trunks flinched, cowering a little. He let the kitten jump out of his arms, but didn't move until Vegeta completely lost it.   
  
  
"Oh, that's it!" he said to himself, advancing quickly on his son.  
  
  
"NO!" Trunks screamed with fear, as he immediately jumped to the side and ran past Vegeta and out of the room.  
  
  
Vegeta was dumbfounded by his reaction, but quickly recovered from it and chased after him. Trunks NEVER ran from his punishments! He KNEW not to do such a thing! As much as it angered him, he also felt immense puzzlement by it.   
  
  
Vegeta stopped in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, breathing rather heavily. Trunks was trying to hide. He was even surpressing his ki, but Vegeta wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
  
"Trunks! You had BETTER get out here RIGHT NOW!" His eyes darted toward the table as he thought he may have seen movement. As he walked closer, Trunks scurried out from under it and would have sprinted off, except that in the blink of an eye Vegeta caught him by the waist and lifted him off the ground, giving him a HARD swat.  
  
  
Trunks yelped and began struggling to get loose as he cried and pleaded. "No, Dad, don't spank me! I'm sorry! I'll go to bed! Really...I'll turn my music off and I wont make anymore noise!"   
  
  
"You are already an HOUR too late for THAT, and evasion of punishment is EXTRA penalty!" Vegeta spat, taking the boy into his room and sitting down on the bed with him. At that, Trunks struggled even harder and started screaming.  
  
  
"NO!!!! DADDY, DON'T!!!"  
  
  
Vegeta hadn't heard him call him 'daddy' since he was five years old! But still, he ignored it and laid in with ten hard and unrelentless blows. About half way through Trunks gave up on trying to get free and was no longer pleading. He'd known all along it would do no good anyway. Not with his father. Once he'd made up his mind about a punishment, NOTHING could change it. Unfortunately, that was a lesson Trunks refused to concede to.  
  
  
By the time it was over, Trunks felt completely limp and void of strength. Vegeta lifted him from his lap, noticing the rag-doll effects, and set him on his bed. He spoke calmly again as the boy continued to sob, almost as if unaware it was done. "Trunks, you KNOW better than to behave like this. You are not a baby anymore and I expect you to behave with the dignity of your age, which includes doing as you're told. I will NOT be defied. Do you understand? You have NO excuse for disobedience."  
  
  
Trunks ignored his words, refusing to look at him. Vegeta gave him a few seconds before going on.  
  
  
"Now I KNOW you are perfectly capable of sleeping in your room. Why is it you keep refusing? Are you having nightmares?" he decided to confront the issue he suspected head-on.  
  
  
Trunks turned away from him, pulling the covers over his head as he continued to sob.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Fine. Have it your way," he hesitantly left the room.  
  
  
Trunks sobbed for quite some time and Vegeta listened from his own room, waiting for his son's ki to relax into its sleeping state. Even after an hour, he could still hear sniffles from the other room.  
  
  
Trunks laid in his bed, staring out the window to try and stay awake. His face was puffy and it hurt. And he was still crying, just not nearly as much. His fear of falling asleep was much deeper now and he really didn't think he would be able to make it. After what had happened, he was SURE he'd have a nightmare to top all others and the reality of that was fueling his tears. He wanted DESPERATELY to just stay awake. This desire kept him awake for another hour, but then even that wasn't enough for the young boy. His eyes finally fluttered closed, this time to stay.  
  
  
Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he FINALLY felt the boy's ki at rest. It was an hour past midnight! How had he managed to stay awake that long? And why? Vegeta was DETERMINED to get to the bottom of this. But for now, he would just get some sleep himself.  
  
  
Not long after Vegeta fell asleep, Trunks shot up with a startled gasp, tears immediately streaming down his face. He sat up and moved against his wall, holding his pillow to his chest once again and letting it muffle his cries. Just as he'd expected, this nightmare was worse. His father was HELPING Majin Buu--cheering him on and laughing at Trunks' defeat. When Buu knocked him away, Vegeta knocked him back as if he were a football and the two of them were the players. He was NOT going to fall asleep again! Not this time!  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta frowned, staring straight ahead. Trunks was asleep on his school books, and while he knew it, he'd decided to do nothing about it. Something was terribly wrong. When he'd gone in his son's room to wake him, the boy was already awake and had the most pitiful look on his face Vegeta had ever seen. His eyes were bloodshot and he was all scrunched up in a ball, holding his pillow to his chest with his pinky in his mouth.   
  
  
He was asleep with it in there NOW. Vegeta had an inkling, based on the times he'd seen his son do that, that he did it mostly when he was distressed about something. He knew Trunks had gone to sleep the night before, but he obviously hadn't STAYED asleep very long.  
  
  
"It's nightmares. It HAS to be. What could possibly be causing him that much stress though?" Vegeta spoke quietly to himself. He turned, glancing at his child and decided to try reading his thoughts now.  
  
  
Nothing interesting was going on in his mind at the moment though. He was having a sparring match with Goten while Bulma sat on a blanket on the grass with a basket full of food. And Trunks was winning too. It was a perfectly innocent and nice dream.   
  
  
Vegeta frowned, questioning his theory. Was it really something else that kept Trunks from sleeping at night? Wait. It wasn't just at night that he wouldn't sleep. In fact he WOULD sleep, if it was on Vegeta's floor...and in the afternoons he would sleep if it was in the control room. Just not in HIS room. Every time he was in HIS room, he wouldn't sleep. What was it about his room that was upsetting him so much?  
  
  
Then an idea came to him. He would experiment with his new theory at Trunks' nap time. But the boy wouldn't be tired enough for it if he didn't wake him up now.  
  
  
"Trunks...," Vegeta shook his shoulder. "Wake up and read your health book."  
  
  
"Huh?" Trunks slowly opened his eyes and noticed his father.  
  
  
"Read your health book," Vegeta repeated.  
  
  
He had plenty of trouble keeping the kid awake while he waited for nap time to roll around, but with his constant vigil he was able to manage.  
  
  
"All right, Trunks, take your nap. You can sleep in my room today."  
  
  
Trunks was a little surprised at the offer, but agreed. However, he could feel apprehension weighing on him even as he laid in his father's bed, eyes wide open and staring for a few seconds. No, he couldn't sleep in here. Not without his Dad there with him. He would have more nightmares. So, he got up and went back to the control room, blanket and pillow in hand.  
  
  
"Now what?" Vegeta was mildly irritated.  
  
  
"I can't sleep in there."  
  
  
"Why not? You did a few nights ago."  
  
  
"Well I can't now," Trunks dropped his pillow and sat down on the floor, holding his blanket and staring at his father as if WAITING to be kicked out.  
  
  
"All right fine, sleep in here then," Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood.  
  
  
"Really?! Thanks Dad!" Trunks was surprised. His excitement quickly dwindled as his father walked toward the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
  
"I'm going to train for awhile."  
  
  
"But we just finished training..."  
  
  
"So? I'm going to train alone." The look on Trunks' face didn't escape his notice, even though the boy was trying to hide it.   
  
  
Trunks' laid awake in the control room for about fifteen minutes. He wasn't at ease and refused to fall asleep as long as that was the case. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and he went to the training room where his father was.  
  
  
"What are you doing up?" Vegeta asked, eyes widening slightly.  
  
  
"I'm really not tired," Trunks lied, fighting the urge to yawn.  
  
  
Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "Fine. Go do your school work then and I'll be there in another fifteen minutes."  
  
  
Trunks nodded solemnly and left, jumping straight into his vocabulary lessons. He looked up when Vegeta came back in and not ten minutes later, he was asleep again. That clenched it for Vegeta. It was HIM! The child wouldn't sleep ANYWHERE that HE wasn't. It wasn't his bedroom, or the control room, or ANY room...it was VEGETA'S presence. But WHY? When had such an attachment formed? It hadn't existed when they started out on this journey. It hadn't even existed a week ago!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hey peoples... I've got more chapters done, but I'm going to post one at a time and wait for some reviews to make sure the chapters are showing up and then I'll post the next chapters. I really would love to hear your reviews. And I THANK everybody for them! I've gotten to fall in love with them. Here's another rose for everyone reviewing.  
--{--@  
and if you're a first time reader and you review...I'll think up something special for you! I'd love to hear from EVERYONE that reads this! (Unless they're intentionally not reviewing because they want to flame based on something they were already warned about...)   
My loyal reviewers, though...you all get a special sparkly star sticker. And a poster of Chibi Trunks and Vegeta (a NICE poster of Veggie holding his son--based sometime after the END of this story of course...) for sticking with me through every chapter and being so nice!!! *blows kisses to the crowd* THANKS. (BTW: For those of you I e-mailed and gave those things to already...well then, you get ANOTHER, DIFFERENT poster and sticker!) 


	15. Forbidden Box Revealed

A/N: Ok, everyone, this is it! The CLIMAX chapter! The one I've been waiting to write since I first STARTED this fiction! I'm ECSTATIC about it and I think it turned out even BETTER then I first imagined! Anyway, you guys will have to let me know what YOU think! Sorry I didn't get to post this EARLIER today...and I probably wont be able to post the next one until tomorrow mid-morning. But review anyway because it WILL come ASAP...  
  
Warning #1: THIS is the SAP chapter! Everyone that LOVES sap, this is YOUR chapter! Everyone that doesn't... well... you'd better call your dentist and have them on standby, as well as perhaps keeping a pan by your computer in case you throw up. AND, since there's so much sap, that means that Vegeta (and Trunks too) will probably be semi-OCC in the eyes of some. (I think they're in character though because I've been building for this for the last 14 chapters...)  
  
Warning #2: This chapter contains some statements that may not be entirely accurate if going by the show, namely something about Vegeta and Goku BOTH being destined to die of a heart disease. I haven't seen that saga, to be honest, so I don't know for sure, but I THINK I recall hearing it was just GOKU that had the heart disease? Anyway, consider yourselves warned. (and remember...I moved the Buu saga back to right before Trunks turned 7...)  
  
Warning #3: This chapter has statements that COULD be offensive to B/V fans--avid ones that think the two have eyes only for each other. Ok, I'll be frank. There are CLEAR remarks of deeper love for Trunks that for Bulma by Vegeta (nothing perverted though, I'm not that kind of writer). So, beware.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta wasn't fooled that night when Trunks had finally fallen asleep. He stayed awake, meditating and concentrating on his son's ki. The boy had refused to tell him ANYTHING when he'd tried inquiring again before putting him to bed, which meant he would have to figure it out on his own. And the sooner the better. One nice thing about it was that it kept his mind off Bulma.  
  
  
Half an hour came and went and then it happened, just as Vegeta suspected it would. Trunks' ki began to rise. Immediately he went in his son's room and placed a hand on his head to eavesdrop into his thoughts.  
  
~  
Trunks was lying on the ground, battered and beaten by Majin Buu, but still alive. He was striving to sit up and taking all of his energy to do so. Vegeta was hovering over the top of him, a deep scowl entrenched on his face. Then he shook his head with disgust.  
  
  
"I am shamed to be of any relation to you!"  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he looked at his father.  
  
  
"What is the matter with you?! Get up and continue fighting him!"  
  
  
Trunks looked off to the side where Majin Buu stood with a widening smirk on his face, similar to the one Vegeta wore half the time. "But Dad...I can't beat him...I'll get killed..."  
  
  
"That's no concern of mine!"  
  
  
"But...I'm afraid..."  
  
  
"Fear is something felt by the weak!" Vegeta spat. "Which is precisely why I can't stand the sight of you! You're weak and you're worthless! The worst day of my life was the day you were born and I was humiliated to all civilization throughout the universe because I had a hand in your creation!"  
  
  
"...Dad...," tears spilled from the young child's eyes as he gave all his efforts to stand.  
  
  
"Don't even SPEAK those words to me! I could more easily love a parasite than YOU!"  
~  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Vegeta felt his sleeping child twitch and begin squirming, letting out a soft whimper as his breath sped up. Opening his eyes, Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the shoulder, giving him a firm jolt. "WAKE UP!"  
  
  
Trunks gasped, his heart racing as his eyes shot open so fast he felt dizzy. Tears immediately flooded his eyes. Vegeta quickly sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him into his chest.  
  
  
"It was a dream...it was only a dream...," Vegeta's voice was just barely above a whisper as Trunks began sobbing, his body shaking. Vegeta's heart was pounding hard against his chest and his eyes had a fearful pain lingering heavily within them. HE was the subject of his son's nightmare! And the mere thought of saying what he had to him... How could Trunks even DREAM such things? That hurt deeper than anything else and he HAD to do something about it. "Trunks...I need to show you some things..."  
  
  
Vegeta eased his hold on the child, but didn't force him to move until he was ready to do so on his own. Slowly Trunks sat back a little, to look at his father's face, tears still in the corners of his eyes and wetness streaking his cheeks.  
  
  
"Come with me?" Vegeta asked, with gentleness Trunks couldn't ever remembering hearing in his voice.  
  
  
Slowly he nodded, just barely, and was surprised when his father never let him go as he stood up. He was carried into his father's room and set on the bed, while Vegeta retrieved the box he'd been strictly forbidden to look at. Vegeta began pulling some things out.  
  
  
"These you've already seen," he placed them on the table beside his bed. "The rest of this stuff you haven't." First he pulled out a cassette tape and, after retrieving Trunks' radio/tape player, he put it in. "I recorded this when you were seven months old. Your mother knows nothing about it, and before I allow you to hear it, I want you to promise it will stay that way. I don't want ANYBODY but you knowing about this. Do you understand?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
  
"NOTHING I show you tonight is to become public knowledge, ok?"  
  
  
"I promise," Trunks was a little confused. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
"All right," Vegeta pressed the play button.  
  
  
~  
Some gurgles and squeals could be heard in the background as Vegeta's voice began talking. "This is June 18th and this is MY tape. MY tape that NOBODY will ever, EVER hear. Why I'm making it? Heck if I know! Call it a momentary laps of sentimental insanity that I intend on never repeating. Besides. Perhaps if I do this now, I'll get it out of my system and all this stupid crap invading my mind and body will dissipate," he paused.  
~  
  
  
Trunks stared at the radio, raising one eyebrow and placing his small finger in his mouth. He really had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
~  
"As a mater of fact, I think I shall record over this tape right now..."  
  
  
"Dad," a small word in the background caused the voice to stop talking.  
  
  
"...What was that?" Vegeta spoke again.  
  
  
The baby in the background squealed and repeated the word with more vigor "Dadee."  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! ...That's your first word... Trunks, that's your first word, isn't it!" Vegeta snickered. "Bulma would flip her top if she knew she'd missed this!"  
  
  
"Daaaaa dee," the baby repeated. "uuuu..."  
~  
  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. Trunks glanced up at his father, who had planted himself next to him on the bed. He had a proud smile on his face as he listened to the tape. Trunks was utterly confused.  
  
  
~  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely NOT! I am NOT picking you up."  
  
  
"uuuuu!" the baby was more forceful and beginning to sound pouty.  
  
  
"Don't look at me like that! ...no," there was a measure of defeat Trunks' could hear in his father's voice.  
  
  
"Stop looking at me like that...Oh FINE!" there was a pause and then the baby squealed with delight. "Now you are NOT going to become accustomed to this. This is a ONE time event, do you hear me? ONE time."  
  
  
"Dadadadadadada," the baby repeated, experimenting with his voice.  
  
  
"Now you had BETTER not let your mother hear you saying that. She'll never forgive you if you let her know your first word wasn't mom, so you start practicing saying MOM, got it?" Vegeta lectured the small child. "Oh crap," he muttered. A few footsteps were heard and then the tape went blank.  
~  
  
  
Vegeta reached over and took the tape from the machine, placing it back in the box.  
  
  
"That was me?" Trunks was a little surprised.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"But I thought my first word WAS mom..."  
  
  
"Nope. I never told your mother and I never will. If you look in the baby record book she keeps, it'll say your first word was June 20th and was mom," Vegeta snickered. "But...you heard it right there. June 18th, DAD."  
  
  
His eyes widened a little as he tried to sort this out. In the meantime Vegeta took a tape out of the box and put it in the VCR. "There's more."  
  
  
Trunks turned his attention to the television as Vegeta allowed the tape to play.  
  
  
~  
Trunks' hair was sticking straight up, except for a few stray strands and he was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor.  
  
"When Mom's away, the boys must play," Vegeta snickered, walking over to the baby putting more gel in his hair, pulling the stray strands upward. "There, now THAT is how you were meant to look," he smirked.  
  
  
Trunks blew a rasberry and Vegeta widened his eyes.  
~  
  
  
Trunks giggled, sticking his finger in his mouth. Vegeta watched him for a second, smirking as he looked back to the video.  
  
  
~  
"And just what was that for? You had better not be making fun of the royal hair. Just because you were cursed with your mother's limp hair, doesn't mean something can't be done about it."  
  
  
"Up," the baby stated.  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "No!"  
  
  
"Up!" the baby insisted.  
  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed and he made a growling sort of sound, then inched his way onto his feet, using the playpen behind him as support. He then reached a hand toward Vegeta and repeated himself again. "Up!"  
  
  
Vegeta stared at him, not speaking for a few seconds. "I'm not going to hold you."  
  
  
"aaaaa...ahhhh," Trunks whined. "up!"  
  
  
"Come over here," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
  
Trunks stared at him, still holding onto the play pen with one hand.  
  
  
"Here's the deal, kid. If you walk over here, then I'll pick you up," Vegeta bartered. It was obvious by the look on his face he wasn't really expecting it to happen.  
  
  
The baby stared at him for a few seconds. "up." When Vegeta didn't respond, he removed his hand from the play pen and teetered a little, taking one wobbly step before falling over. He let out a low gurgle, eyes narrowed and then crawled a few paces before pushing himself back up again. All the while Vegeta stood on the other side of the room doing nothing more than observing with a small amount of surprise on his face. He was completely silent.  
  
  
Trunks took two steps before falling over again. This time he let out a whine of frustration and looked at Vegeta from his sitting position. "up."  
  
  
"WALK over here, Trunks."  
~  
  
  
Trunks let out a frustrated breath and sat up on his knees, staring at the screen with indignance.  
  
  
~  
Whining, the baby again stood, taking two more steps and then plummeting on his third attempt. This time he began crying angrily. He was a little over half way to where Vegeta stood, staring at him in what would have held the appearance of heartlessness.  
  
  
"Stop crying, and try it again. You're getting better. Crying never accomplished anything. Channel your frustration into determination."  
~  
  
  
"That's not fair! You can't FORCE determination. Either someone has it or they don't," Trunks spat at the screen.  
  
  
"And you DO. You ALWAYS did," Vegeta interrupted. "Keep watching."  
  
  
~  
After a few minutes the baby cried some sort of gibberish and pushed himself back onto his feet, propelling himself forward and making it four quick steps before falling again. At that he began screaming even louder and Vegeta scooped him off the ground with a smirk.  
  
  
"All right, now, stop your pouting. It was a good first try, and yet another moment your mother would die to have missed."  
  
  
The baby continued crying as Vegeta carried him back to the playpen, putting him down inside it. He watched him, a large smirk growing on his face.  
  
  
"A few more months and you'll be proficient enough to start training," he snickered. "And to think...you're not yet a year old. Kakarot, eat your heart out! I'll bet GOHAN wasn't training at a year old. Granted it would do more good if you could understand better what I'm saying. But that'll come," he looked back to the baby. "Now don't you go letting your mother know she missed your first steps. Just pretend next time you see her you're walking for the FIRST time, and I'LL go hide this video..."  
~  
  
  
That was the end of it.  
  
  
Trunks looked up, unsure of what to think about it. He was irritated with his father for being so hard on him even as a little baby. All he wanted was to be held, even then. But he was also bewildered that his father had these things. His first word? His first step? Those were things his MOTHER always got all sentimental and teary eyed over, not his father. And not only that, but these were the REAL thing. What his mother had were seconds and neither of them had ever even known that.  
  
  
Vegeta stared down at him. Neither of them had anything to say at the moment. Finally he reached to the side and put a small pile of papers in front of Trunks. Trunks looked down, immediately noticing that on the top of the pile was one of the pictures he had drawn of him and his father the day he was bored in the control room.  
  
  
"You put THIS in here? But...I never even showed them to you..."  
  
  
"I found it."  
  
  
"Why'd you keep it?" Trunks was completely confused.  
  
  
"I liked it."  
  
  
Trunks picked the drawing up to look at it, but his eyes quickly diverted to another drawing underneath it that had the words, 'for daddy, by Trunks Vegeta Briefs' scribbled sloppily at the bottom. It was obvious he'd done it when he was much younger. The picture was of his father and him training, with Bulma standing off to the side putting food on a table. At the top he had written, 'dad will rule the world'. Trunks remembered drawing it. It had been when he was around the age of four. He remembered giving it to his father and getting little response.  
  
  
"You KEPT this?"  
  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
  
"But when I gave it to you you just said, 'drawing is something girls do'," and then you left with it. I thought you were ashamed and threw it away."  
  
  
"I put it straight in this box, Trunks. That's where I went when I left."  
  
  
"...Oh...," Trunks stared at the picture with puzzlement.  
  
  
Vegeta stood and went to the door. "Do you want a snack?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Trunks looked up, barely realizing his father had spoken.  
  
  
"Do you want a snack? A little ice cream?"  
  
  
"Can I?!" Trunks was surprised and excited.  
  
  
"If you like. Just this once."  
  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks was quick to agree. "And can I have a sandwich too?"  
  
  
"All right," Vegeta smirked, leaving the room.  
  
  
Trunks looked back down to the pile of papers in front of him. He put the two drawings off to the side and picked up the photographs that lay beneath them. One was of him asleep at the age of three or so. He thought nothing of that. The next was a shot of him opening a present his father had given him. He had a gigantic smile of excitement on his face. The third was the only thing that meant anything to him though. It was of his father standing at his bedside, smiling over him when he was around five years old. Trunks couldn't even imagine such a thing. Had that REALLY happened? His mother must have been the one to take the picture.  
  
  
For a minute or so he stared at it, then he placed it with the drawings and picked up a piece of writing labeled, 'birth' and began reading it.  
  
  
  
~  
I know I'm in real trouble now. It was bad enough when Bulma became pregnant, but yesterday he was born. My son, Trunks. I hate to admit it, but he's built just like me, especially in his facial features. his eyes are blue, however, like his mother's, and his hair is limp like hers. And lavender, like her father's. Otherwise, there's NO mistaking he's mine.  
  
I thought at first perhaps I could still win this battle. before the brat was born my only attachment was Bulma and I thought I could eventually get over that and still succeed at my ultimate mission of beating Kakarot. Now I can see it's all over. I had hoped it wouldn't happen because I knew when Trunks had come from the future a few years ago I would be deeply attached to him. But that was before he was born to me.  
  
And now he's here--MY Trunks is here, and there is no way of denying I've lost the battle. He is my weakness. Perhaps I can still hide what I feel, but I can NOT make the feeling go away. I was wrong. What I wrote about a child loving their father more than a father loves his child. I am still in shock at just HOW wrong I was. I don't see how feeling this deeply is even possible. Especially for a person like me.  
~  
  
  
Trunks stared, wide-eyed at the paper he'd just read. He couldn't be sure about it's meaning, but he was getting a feeling from it. Was his father saying what he THOUGHT he was saying? For a few minutes he stared, letting the shock wear down a little before picking up the next page, labeled, 'On Mirai'.  
  
  
  
~  
MY Trunks was only a baby when the one from the future came back, and I was trying hard to ignore them all. Inside it didn't work, but outwardly I've done fine. Up until Mirai was killed by cell. There are NO words, not in this language, or any other I've ever known, that can even come CLOSE to expressing the rage and pain I was consumed by that day. My blood feels cold even remembering that it happened.   
  
And it's strange because I don't even feel that's he's really mine-not in the same way as the baby, anyway. It's hard for me to look into the face of the tiny child Bulma dotes on and imagine that Mirai is what he would become. It would have been the truth, if not for Mirai's intervention though. He has altered time and I have to be SOMEWHAT thankful for that because otherwise I wouldn't have lived to observe how my child--HIM--will turn out. He will train. As soon as he can walk I'll begin training him. I hate the pride that I feel in that fact. I hate that I care so deeply for him. Heck! He's just a BABY! He can't do ANYTHING but gurgle, spit, and poop! Why the HECK do I give a crap about him? I makes me so angry, these petty emotions!  
~  
  
  
  
Trunks blinked as he slowly dropped the note to the side. His emotions were mixed as to what his Dad meant. Was he angry at him? Or at himself? DID his Dad care, or NOT? He wasn't quite sure. The end of the note wasn't very clear to him.  
  
  
"Here," Vegeta walked back into the room, setting a bowl of ice cream and a thick chicken sandwich next to his son. He placed a large glass of milk on the bed stand in case he got thirsty.  
  
  
"Dad, who's Mirai?" Trunks immediately asked.  
  
  
'Is that what you're up to?' Vegeta thought to himself. "He was you...the future you. He came for the first time before you were born and helped us fight the androids, as well as bringing a cure for a disease Kakarot and I would have otherwise died from. He came the second time a few years later... after you were born and helped us fight cell."  
  
  
"And he was killed?"  
  
  
Vegeta sighed as a small flood of the feelings he'd felt that day rushed back over him. "Yes, but he was wished back by the dragonballs and returned to his timeline again."  
  
  
"...Oh...," Trunks wasn't really sure he understood.   
  
  
He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and looked at the next note in line. It looked to be the last one too. 'For Trunks'. It was labeled TO him, as if it were meant for him to read all along. But the thought of reading it with his father there in the room made him uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Dad, how come you have all this stuff?"  
  
  
"Because it's special to me," Vegeta answered simply. "Here," he picked up the letter labeled to his son. "This is what I REALLY brought you in here for. Everything else is side-points in comparison. This was meant for you to read when the time came and now is that time. I don't know that you'll understand everything in here, but it's something you NEED to read," he waited for Trunks to take it, then went to the door. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he hid a smirk. He knew Trunks didn't want to read it with him there and he thought it would be more comfortable for HIMSELF if he weren't there as well.  
  
  
Trunks stared at the door for a few seconds, then he opened the letter.  
  
  
  
~  
For my son, Trunks,  
  
One day I will have the courage and the heart to show this letter to you, but as of yet, I am not able to do so. To understand the way I am, you must understand the Sayain culture, your Sayain heritage. And you must understand the background I come of. But now you are too young for that. You wont even be seven for another week.  
  
Sayains were not open about their feelings. I loved my father, and I know he loved me, but we never discussed such things. We were a race of warriors. We were strong, and we believed that to be strong, emotions needed to be hidden and ignored. It didn't mean they didn't exist, for they did and all of us silently knew that.  
  
I was already accustomed to showing only a rough exterior when I came under the control of Frieza, the slime that destroyed my home, my people, and the person I would have become. He made me believe the mere existence of any type of love was only a weakness. Though I did what he asked of me, he still killed my father. Just the EXISTENCE of my love for him made me weak.  
  
I have spent so many years striving for one thing and on thing only--power. The only thing I had was the pride my father had taught me was so important to the Sayain people. And my pride was in becoming the most powerful being in the universe. Emotions were weakness, and so I forced them all away. Every attachment I had ever had, Frieza destroyed and for me that left only my own strength as having any importance.  
  
It is important that you know, Trunks, that I DO love your mother. A child should know that his father cares for his mother. I pushed the feelings away, very far off from me, when I met her. I fought it very hard as we grew closer, but it was always there.  
  
And it is BECAUSE I love your mother that you must never share with her the words I am about to say to you, for I fear they may hurt her. The day you were born and I saw your face for the very first time, was the day I gained back, undeniably, what I thought was weakness. In your veins, while mixed with the blood of an earthling, was the blood of a Sayain. And not just any Sayain, but a Sayain Prince. MY blood. I don't expect you could understand just what this means until you see for the first time your OWN child.  
  
Although you would never have seen it in my face or actions, the feelings inside my heart were breaking apart everything I'd stood for in the past. It took me until the threat of Majin Buu to even show you an INKLING of just how much you meant to me. If only you knew the pain I was in when I discovered my only chance of destroying Buu was to destroy myself. The moment I knew if I didn't do this, then I would loose you. But the biggest mental anguish of all lay in the moment I realized that in all the years you had been with me, I hadn't even held you, but as a baby. I've never told you how I felt. Even at that moment all I could manage to admit to was my pride in you.  
  
But here are the words I could never bring myself to say to you then. The words I may NEVER be able to say, and so I am writing them so that one day you may know, even if you never hear. I'm not just proud of you, my son. You ARE my pride. My life has been ruined by all I have done and by what I have become, but to think that I had a part in creating a being like you... In you I see glimpses of what I could have been if not for Frieza, and it is THIS that fills my heart with pride.  
  
In all of this, I have also learned one more thing. While love bears one weakness, it bears tenfold in strength. Love is, therefore, a strength. And it is YOU that has inadvertently taught me this, for the truth is this: Trunks, my first born son, and only child as of yet, I have no more love for ANYONE than the love I have for you. If ever I speak these three simple words to you, the full weight of them is only recorded here, and even more so within my heart. I love you. Forever.  
  
your father,  
Vegeta  
~  
  
  
  
Trunks was so completely shocked he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. Suddenly he felt extremely tired and rather dizzy. He was overwhelmed. Doubts were flooding his head. His father had written this before he'd turned seven. NOW he was eight. Did he still mean it? What about his mother? Did he STILL love her? The words themselves held no room for mistaking, but after so many years of his life longing for them, he was having trouble believing the day he would hear them--even though he'd only read them--had actually COME!  
  
  
After a few more seconds, he sucked in a breath, suddenly aware that there were tears in his eyes. His attention turned to the door as Vegeta walked back in, and quickly he turned away, not wanting to let on the condition he was in.  
  
  
"Dad...do you...still love mom?"  
  
  
Vegeta paused for a minute. He really didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't lie to his child. "Yes, Trunks, I do."  
  
  
Trunks was a little surprised by his answer. "You...do?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
There was silence and tension for a few minutes as Vegeta pulled on some long tight pants, watching the back of his son and waiting for more.  
  
  
"...You wrote this right after Buu."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"That was more than a year ago."  
  
  
"What does the last word say?"  
  
  
"...forever...," Trunks didn't understand what his Dad was saying.  
  
  
"What do the last FOUR words say?"  
  
  
Trunks was about to read them when he realized what they were. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud and instead he faltered for a moment, then read the close instead. "...forever, your father, Vegeta?" He knew that wasn't what he meant.  
  
  
"Pretend like those last three don't count and THEN read the last four words, Trunks. WHO did I write those for? Who was this LETTER for? That doesn't change. Forever IS forever. And when I wrote forever, I MEANT forever."  
  
  
Trunks wiped his eyes, but wasn't able to catch the quiet sob that escaped his lips.  
  
  
"Come here," Vegeta went to him and gently pulled him off the bed and into his arms.   
  
  
Trunks let his head rest on his father's shoulder, but turned his head so that he wouldn't be facing him and wrapped on arm around his neck. The little finger on his opposite hand seemed to drift into his mouth, almost as if being magnetically pulled to it. Vegeta held him there for quite some time, until his body felt relaxed in his arms. Then he sat down on the bed with him.  
  
  
"Are you finished eating?" Vegeta eyed the sandwich he'd only taken one bite of, and the ice cream that he'd only eaten half of.  
  
  
Trunks nodded, rather sleepily.  
  
  
"Then it's time to get some sleep."  
  
  
For a split second Trunks felt tense, but then he realized his father wasn't going to make him go back to his own bed. He snuggled close against his father's chest, wrapping an arm around him. His father's hold felt different from his mother's. His mother's was soft, and gentle. Vegeta's was strong and protective. And yet they both held an immeasurable amount of love. He still missed his mother, but right now, after all the things he'd seen tonight, he felt almost as if everything he'd ever longed for in his entire life was right here beside him--encompassing him--and now that it was here, he couldn't imagine for one second ever letting go of it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Now, everybody, you HAVE to review THIS chapter, if NONE others! If I were only going to post one chapter of this whole fic., THIS would have been the one, so...please review it! (and then I'll give you the next chapter) I know it's long, but it needed to be, don't you think?? 


	16. Decisions

A/N: SORRY! I took forever getting this next one up! I had to work ALL day and I spent the night last night at the house with the cat I'm babysitting until the 22nd. but THANKS SO MUCH for all the WONDERFUL reviews! I practically fell out of my chair when I found out how many reviews I got on the last chapter! THANKS, Thanks, THANKS! (and for the suggestions I got too...even though I'm not gonna go back and write anything over. I'll let you imagine in those blanks and i'll do that same because I like the idea...particularly on what Chibi-Raye-Chan said.)  
  
Warning: Contains sap.  
  
Disclaimer: I used lyrics from "For My Culture" again in this chapter and I STILL don't claim ownership of the song. so and so, featuring Robby Williams does it... (refer to the other chapter I used it for the full name of the band/artist)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Strangely, it was Trunks who woke first in the morning. He tilted his head upward to see his father's face. His arm was still wrapped snugly around Trunks' waist, anchoring him there. As much as Trunks loved the feeling of protection it gave him, he had something else in mind that he wanted to do. As carefully and quietly as he could, he sat up and wiggled away from his father, climbing over the top of his chest and hopping off the bed. Vegeta opened one eye, watching him as he left the room. Then he closed his them again. He was awake now, but he didn't feel like getting up just yet.  
  
  
Before advancing to the control room, Trunks stopped off in his room to say good morning to his kitten, who was curled up on his pillow, sleeping soundly. "Hey Trusei, guess what?" he talked very quietly. "My Dad loves me. It's strange to you because you always knew I loved you, but I didn't always know," his voice was rather proud as he carried the cat along with him, placing him on his desk in the corner.  
  
  
Pulling out a piece of paper he began writing.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Vegeta had laid in bed for quite awhile and then he had gotten up and fixed breakfast. Now it was almost done and Trunks was STILL sitting at his desk writing something. "Hey, Trunks. Are you going to eat? Breakfast is ready," he called to him.  
  
  
"Ok, just a second," Trunks replied.  
  
  
Shaking his head, Vegeta went into the control room and stared at his son. "You were up rather early today, don't you think?"  
  
  
Trunks looked up for a second, then continued scribbling on the paper. Finally he was done. He hid a smile and handed his father the paper, then went into the kitchen to eat. Vegeta read the header: 'History of Vegeta-sei, by Trunks Vegeta Brief'. He'd rewritten his report! For a few seconds Vegeta stared into the kitchen, with surprise. Then he went to his seat in the control room and began reading the paper.  
  
  
~  
I didn't pay much attention to my book. I can't write a lot of facts or dates. But I am going to write what I think about it. The Sayains that lived there were strong and they were warriors. They cared about each other, but they didn't show it. My grandpa was the king of them and my Dad was Prince. My grandpa never told my Dad that he loved him, but he did. I think he should have told him because then my Dad would feel a lot better.  
~  
  
  
Vegeta smiled with amusement and let out a short chuckle before continuing.  
  
  
~  
Sayains thought that showing that they cared made them weak and no Sayains wanted to be weak. But my Dad is the strongest of all the Sayains because he found out that isn't true. Vegeta-sei got destoryed and now there are only two full Sayains still alive. They are my Dad and Goku, but his real name is Kakarot.  
  
I think the song I like it true. That's how I feel, so I'll write it. 'This is what my daddy told me, I wish he'da hold me a little more than he did, but he told me my culture and how to live possitive. I never wanna shame the blood in my veins, bring pain to my sweet grandfather's face in his resting place. I make haste to learn and not waste everything my forefather's earned in tears, for my culture'.  
  
I think that my grandpa must have been sad when Frieza took my Dad. And my Dad was sad when he got taken by Frieza. I would be if somebody did that to me. I love my Dad. I wouldn't want anybody else to be my Dad because I already have the best Dad of anybody, even if he doesn't say he loves me, but I know that he does. My life isn't perfect, and I'm not perfect, and my Dad isn't perfect. (He never let's me have candy except last night...but that was ice cream and I didn't even finish it) But it doesn't matter. My Dad is the only true Sayain left. And he's the best one too.  
~  
  
  
Vegeta let out the breath he'd been holding. His stomach felt shaky and his eyes just a touch misty. Slowly he stood, carefully folding the paper and walking into the kitchen. Trunks looked up from his food, just a little bit nervous.   
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "A+, son, this is much better than facts and dates," he walked past him, his face breaking into an all out smile.  
  
  
Trunks turned in his chair and watched as he went to his room with the paper. A+, Vegeta liked it! A huge grin covered his face as he turned back around, drinking his entire cup of juice.  
  
  
"Dad, if you still love mom, then how come we don't go back?" Trunks asked when his father returned.  
  
  
"It's not that simple," Vegeta sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.  
  
  
"Why not? I miss her. Don't you miss her? If you love her, you MUST miss her."  
  
  
"I told you if you want to go back, you can," Vegeta repeated. He didn't mean it this time though. There was NO way he could EVER let Trunks go now. He really couldn't BEFORE.  
  
  
Trunks, sighed turning away. He hadn't vocalized it and he didn't intend to--not for awhile, anyway--but he had already made his choice. If his father REALLY was going to allow him only one or the other of them he would stay with his father. It broke his heart to think of not seeing his Mom again, but he'd reasoned on it this morning. His mother had his grandparents and Goku, and a lot of other friends. His father had NOBODY. He would miss Goten, and everybody at home terribly, but he COULDN'T leave his father all alone. Especially not now.  
  
  
Vegeta retreated back to the control room. He wasn't going to say anything to Trunks just yet, but he'd already made up his mind. He was going back. He had no idea what to do about Bulma. She would be ENRAGED with him for taking Trunks and staying gone for so long, but Vegeta couldn't bear to hurt the child any more. He would bring him back to Bulma and then disapear for a little while. Not long, of course. He COULDN'T stay away from Trunks for very long. Maybe after a few days or a week Bulma would calm down and accept him back.  
  
  
He missed her. And eventually he would end up alone without her. Trunks wouldn't be a little boy forever. One day he would grow up and have a family of his own and THEN where would Vegeta be? He NEEDED to have Bulma there with him! Things were different now. It would probably take time to get that across to his wife, but it was true. He KNEW what it was she went through, cleaning the house, working on her inventions, making all the meals, and taking care of Trunks the vast majority of the day. And he had resolved now to be of more help.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma sat on the window seat in the living room staring out at the sky. She felt surprisingly calm. Much more than she had the first few weeks Trunks was gone. At first this feeling brought her guilt. It was as if not feeling constant pain and panic somehow meant that she didn't care about Trunks. But that wasn't the case. Somehow she trusted Goku and believed he was probably right. Vegeta would bring Trunks back.  
  
  
She'd been waiting for quite awhile now, doing little more than looking into the sky and thinking. She'd over reacted with Vegeta. As much as she hated him for taking Trunks, she also was beginning to understand and she still loved him. All the memories of them together flooded through her mind on a regular basis. He was gentle when nobody was there to observe, and she knew what the look in his eyes was when he felt love. It was something she'd had to learn because he never said the actual words.   
  
  
He'd looked at Trunks with those eyes so many times now that she had a chance to see past the pain of her own loss and reflect on the mind of her husband. It wasn't that she'd yelled at him about the garbage, or even that she'd told him to leave, that had upset Vegeta. It was what she had implied about Trunks. She had escentially accused Vegeta of not knowing him and then she had continued by saying she didn't expect him to see him again. Of COURSE Vegeta would take him! She should have known that. Even when she'd said it, she knew it wasn't true. She'd caught Vegeta looking in on Trunks several times when he was young. And the pride he had in training him! He'd started just months after he'd learned to walk!   
  
  
Her heart ached. How could she have allowed her anger to push her into saying he knew nothing of Trunks? She had attacked his fatherhood. If she hadn't been so mad, she would certainly have known better. It was a mistake for Vegeta to kidnap Trunks. But it was a mistake for HER to have done what she had too. Goku was the only one that had seen that clearly from the start. Chichi was, of course, on HER side, but Bulma was no longer on either side. All she wanted now was for both of them to return.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"All right, nap time," Vegeta toweled off after their afternoon training session.  
  
  
"Do I have to sleep in my room?" Trunks asked, an edge to his voice.  
  
  
"Only if you want to," Vegeta walked inot the control room, tossing the towel onto the passenger seat.  
  
  
Trunks went in his room for a few minutes and stood in the middle identifying the feeling he was recieving. It was unclear. He felt uneasy, but not as much as he had in the past week. Still, he didn't want to risk it, so he went back in the control room, a pillow and blanket in hand.  
  
  
Vegeta felt his ki as he entered, but didn't look back. "If you're going to sleep in here I have two requirements. First, you're NOT sleeping on that floor. It's too hard and it's cold, so go get your matress, or use the chair--the soft one, not the one at your desk."  
  
  
Trunks hesitated a moment, waiting to see if his father would state the second condition first. When he didn't, he went in his room and drug his matress into the control room, placing it between the two chairs. He arranged his pillow and blanket on top of it then tilted his head back, watching his father and waiting.  
  
  
"And second I want to know why you wouldn't tell me."  
  
  
Trunks was confussed. Why he wouldn't tell him WHAT?  
  
  
"I KNOW you've been having nightmares and you were refusing to sleep at night. I asked you several times what the problem was, so why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
Trunks looked away. "I thought you'd be ashamed.  
  
  
"Why?" Vegeta almost sounded angry. "You can't HELP having dreams, Trunks. Why would I be ashamed?"  
  
  
"Because I was scared."  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"So...fear is weakness..."  
  
  
"No, it's what you DO with your fear that causes weakness. Fear can be a strength too. Courage doesn't exist without fear."  
  
  
"Huh?" Trunks didn't understand the concept.  
  
  
"What do you have nightmares about?" Vegeta ignored the previous subject and pushed ahead.  
  
  
"Mostly Majin Buu."  
  
  
"What about him?"  
  
  
"I'm usually fighting and he's usually winning."  
  
  
"Am I in the dreams?"  
  
  
"Not ALL of them."  
  
  
"How about most?"  
  
  
"Yeah, most," Trunks muttered, narrowing his eyes with a sigh.  
  
  
"Don't I EVER help?"  
  
  
"Well... once you helped Majin Buu."  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta turned his vision to his son.  
  
  
Trunks shrugged and looked away. "You usually yell at me for being weak and a disgrace to the Sayain race."  
  
  
Vegeta growled. "Great. Trunks, if you have any other dreams like that, just come in my room and punch me in the face."  
  
  
"Why?!" Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Because it's MY fault you would think in such a way."  
  
  
"Ok, but, Dad...I'm not gonna punch you in the face. LAST time I did that, even though you told me to, YOU hit back."  
  
  
"That was an accident, Trunks, I went into a blind rage," Vegeta was irriated at the mention of that event.  
  
  
"Yeah well...," Trunks trailed off.  
  
  
"All right, hit me in the arm, then."  
  
  
"You'll hit back."  
  
  
"I WONT!" Vegeta argued.  
  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
  
Vegeta let out an exasperated breath. "Trunks! The first night on this ship you kicked me in the leg, and punched me in the face! I didn't hit back THEN...!"  
  
  
"I did not!"  
  
  
"Yes you DID! You were ASLEEP!"  
  
  
Trunks was about to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. "What?" He'd slept with his father the first night on the ship? Oh yeah! He'd fallen asleep on his father's bed! Now he remembered! The next day was when he'd gotten the lecture about the king bed being for kings and the other bed being for eight year old purple haired children.  
  
  
"All right, this is completely not the point!" Vegeta shook his head to clear it. "Go to sleep."  
  
  
Trunks laid back on his matress, pulling the blanket over himself. "Do I have to sleep in my room TONIGHT?"  
  
  
Vegeta gave him a short glare. "If you're going to have rediculous nightmares like that, then NO. Otherwise, yes."  
  
  
"What if I don't think I'm going to have one and I do?"  
  
  
"Then come in my room with me," Vegeta stared straight ahead.  
  
  
"For reals?"  
  
  
"For real," Vegeta hid a smirk.  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks turned over and closed his eyes.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Time was draggingby slower than Vegeta had imagined it would. He'd turned the ship around a week ago and already it seemed like an eternity had come and gone. Trunks was more like his regular self again. He listened to his music more than he did his school work, he played in the bath tub instead of cleaning himself, and he chased Trusei all over the place. Somehow in the mix he'd grown accostomed to climbing occassionally on Vegeta's lap and asking him the strangest questions. He never stayed there for very long, but still it was as if some sort of barrier that had kept him from doing such a thing prior to this, had been removed. Vegeta snapped out of his thought as Trunks pounced on top of him and began another one of his inquisitions.  
  
  
"Dad, how come my hair isn't black?"  
  
  
"Because you have your grandfather's hair."  
  
  
"Why doesn't it stand up like yours does?"  
  
  
"You have you mother's genes in that regard."  
  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
  
Vegeta glared at him for a moment. "If you paid attention to your health book and sat still to read it you'd KNOW."  
  
  
"Why are my eyes blue?"  
  
  
"The same reason your hair is limp and lavender," Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta was mildly irriatated.  
  
  
"That my hair is like that and my eyes are blue?"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, Trunks! That's just what YOU look like!"  
  
  
"Yeah, but Dad...you said in the video that Sayains have pointy hair."  
  
  
Vegeta thought about it for a second and sighed. "Well you're a demi-Sayain and they can look however they want."  
  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
"Then how come you spiked my hair in the video?"  
  
  
"I didn't know any better then! Go read you books!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
  
"Ok!" Trunks jumped down from his father's lap and scurried to his desk. He didn't sit but for one minutes before getting up and hopping around the room again.  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked. He was glad Trunks was relatively happy again, as annoying as that made life for HIM. And, though he'd never admit it, he liked that Trunks would sit with him now. The questions he supposed he could do without, however. Maybe this all had something to do with his allowance of Trunks to sleep with him at night. He'd done so every night since having seen everything in the forbidden box. A few nights he had gone to sleep in his own room and come into Vegeta's later, but not ONCE had he slept an entire night on his own. He napped in his room once or twice, and seemed to be ok, but night time was a little bit different for some reason.  
  
  
Getting back home was going to take the rest of eternity at this rate though and Vegeta didn't want to wait that long. There was only one other option, though, and he didn't know if he could pull that off. He'd have to land on a planet somewhere, capsulize the space ship and then use instant transmission to get back to Earth. And that would require the help of Kakarot since he wasn't proficient enough at it to do it on his own yet. The thought of groveling to Kakarot to bring him and Trunks back was appalling and so he was avoiding doing so. Not to mention the fact that he didn't particularly want Kakarot knowing his words had meant anything to him.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"What happened this time?" Vegeta grunted, rolling onto his back as Trunks climbed into his bed yet again, crawling to his father's side and cuddling against him.  
  
  
"You and Mom were arguing."  
  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
  
"Getting beat up by Buu."  
  
  
"And we didn't notice?"  
  
  
"No. Mom was yelling at you to bring me back from wherever you had taken me and you said you didn't know what she was talking about," Trunks yawned. "Dad...I miss mom."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, not answering. That made up his mind. They HAD to transmit back.  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(One more chapter....*wide grin*) 


	17. Back to Bulma

Warning: This is the LAST chapter *cry, cry* (yes, I'm sad too!), but review and tell me how the story ranked in FULL, after you read this. B/V fans will probably like this chapter. Happy-ending peoples will too. Oh yeah, I think Veggi's kind of OCC in this (even in MY opinion) and there IS some sap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took the entire day to direct the ship to the nearest planet. It wouldn't have been his first choice of places to stop, but it was the only place inhabitable in their vicinity. It was freezing cold and the life forms that lived there were lowly and incredibly stupid. All day he'd been trying trying to figure a way to reach Kakarot, but it wasn't something easy to do.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Goku sat at home, thinking about Vegeta. Bulma had promised to call the second he came back, but that hadn't happened yet. He was still pretty sure Vegeta would return, but he was wondering if he should perhaps just check up on the situation. Something felt kind of funny, though he had absolutely no idea what. It was almost as if Vegeta were trying to get his help. The idea was crazy, but it was planted in his mind. Chichi and the boys had already gone to bed, but Goku was standing on the front lawn, arms crossed and staring into the sky.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Trunks had gone to sleep on his matress in the control room, next to Vegeta's chair. He'd waited up for awhile, but Vegeta obviously wasn't going to bed for quite some time. His room felt lonely and cold, so he'd come out here to sleep. Trusei was curled next to him.  
  
  
Vegeta let out a heavy breath, his mind dwelling heavily on Kakarot. He wondered if there were any possibilty he could WILL the man to come? A terrible knot was settled in the pit of his stomach as he pondered Bulma's reaction. She would be ecstatic to have Trunks back, he knew that much, but what would she do to him? HOW angry would she be? He decided that he'd give Trunks to his mother, and then promptly leave so as not to deal with it. If he didn't do it quickly, it would break his heart leaving Trunks there, even though he wouldn't stay gone more than a week. Just thinking about the entire situation was as much as he could handle.   
  
  
It was still amazing to him that he could feel so deeply on the matter. Keeping that little bit of distance, by distracting himself with thoughts of how and why he felt like this, was the only thing keeping him from shedding tears. It seperated him just enough from the pain that he could remain relatively calm and composed.  
  
  
His eyes darted quickly to the side as he felt a presence apear in the room. He stared, waiting for Kakarot to speak.  
  
  
Goku stood, feeling uneasy. He hadn't been able to bear waiting anymore. Something just didn't seem right, and yet he certainly didn't want Vegeta to go territorial on him, as he tended to do the majority of the time. "Uh...hi!" Goku grinned, putting one arm behind his head in a rather guilty manner. "I...uh...just thought I'd make sure everything was all right. I'm not here to take Trunks or anything," he added quickly. "I just got the feeling something might be wrong."  
  
  
Vegeta listened waited for the idiot to stop babbling. "We will be landing shortly on the planet, Jerdis. From there I will capsulize this ship and I want you to transmit Trunks and I to our front lawn and then promptly leave," he kept all emotion out of his voice.  
  
  
"Sure," Goku answered simply, keeping himself as formal as he was able.  
  
  
Vegeta turned his vision back to the window in front of him, staring as he punched in some coordinates. The pain in his eyes didn't escape Goku's notice, but he knew better than to say anything about it. He walked around to the passenger seat, eyeing the young demi-sayain as he sat. Vegeta stood and retrieved the cat box Trunks and him had brought Trusei on board in. The kitten meowed softly in protest as Vegeta lifted him away from his son and sealed him back in his box. Goku watched curiously.  
  
  
As soon as the ship landed, Vegeta carefully pulled Trunks off his mattress. Trunks moaned, mumbling something as he settled against his father, opening his eyes partially for a moment and then letting his head fall on his shoulder as Vegeta shifted him into one arm, picking the cat box up with the other. The three of them walked off the ship and Goku capsulized it.  
  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked.   
  
  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Vegeta gave a slight nod. Goku placed a hand on the shoulder opposite Trunks' and put two fingers on his head. A flash later, they were all three standing on the front lawn of Capsule Corporation. Goku gave a slight smile and then immediately transmited himself back home. Vegeta stared at the house, his stomach dropping even further and every muscle tensing. He almost felt paralysed.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Bulma was still sitting by the window, staring into the night sky. She hadn't felt like sleeping again, especially not tonight. Her pain was deeper today than it had been a few days earlier. Her heart was ACHING for her child. Then suddenly she thought she saw something on the front lawn. She could be sure, it was so dark out, but she had to check. Quietly she stood and made her way to the front door, steeping onto the porch. She stared at a dark figure, unsure if there was really anything there. Then it started walking toward her. For a moment her heart jumped, but then she realized it was Vegeta, and Trunks was asleep in one arm. In the other he carried some type of box with handles.  
  
  
Bulma gasped, her hands darted over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
"Here," Vegeta's voice was barely audible as he made efforts to deposit Trunks in her arms.  
  
  
She choked back a sob as she lifted her young child, craddling him in her arms. "My baby...," she whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.  
  
  
Vegeta was quick to step back, away from the scene, but he lingered, somehow paralysed as he watched.  
  
  
"Trunks...," she whispered.  
  
  
Trunks stirred, opening his eyes slightly. "Mom...? ...Mom!" he smiled, realising it really was her. He placed an arm around her neck as she held him tight. "I missed you," his voice was groggy.  
  
  
"Oh, baby...," Bulma choked on another sob, as she whispered, "I missed you too..."  
  
  
Vegeta turned, unable to watch anymore and began walking.  
  
  
Trunks turned, suddenly becoming aware of reality. "Dad...? No, Dad, wait!" he quickly pushed out of his mother's arms as he realized his father was leaving, and ran to him, latching himself tightly to his waiste.  
  
  
Vegeta turned, staring down at him for a moment. "Go back with your mother, son."  
  
  
"No, Dad, I want to stay with you! Don't leave me!" his eyes began tearing.  
  
  
Bulma stood, paralysed by the moment and shocked at the scene unfolding before her eyes.  
  
  
Vegeta watched him. He felt as if his heart was being punctured as his child stood there, crying and finally his regained enough sense to pick the boy up in his arms, hugging him. "I'm not going to leave you, Trunks, I promise. I'm just going away for a little while..."  
  
  
"No...," Trunks whined. "I want to go with you."  
  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
  
"No, you won't come back..."  
  
  
"Trunks, I WILL come back. I love you. I won't EVER leave you."  
  
  
Trunks opened his eyes through his tears and looked at his father's face. Had he heard it? Did his father SAY it? Out LOUD?   
  
  
The corner of Vegeta's mouth turned up slightly. "Yes, I love you," he whispered.  
  
  
Trunks held tightly to his neck, letting out a breath of happiness.  
  
  
"Now go back with your mother. I will return shortly," he put the boy down and began walking.  
  
  
Trunks stood, letting out a sob as his father went.  
  
  
"Wait...," Bulma called. "Vegeta...don't go..."  
  
  
Vegeta stopped, waiting a few seconds before turning to face her.  
  
  
"Please...don't leave," her voice was small.  
  
  
Trunks looked from one to the other, hope in his eyes.  
  
  
"I didn't mean what I said. I wish you would help out more and I wish you wouldn't try to make Trunks do the things I ask of you, but...I never meant for you to leave. And I never meant to imply that you didn't care about him," Bulma's eyes pleaded.  
  
  
Vegeta listened, hesitantly. then he looked to Trunks. "Go in your room and get some rest, son."  
  
  
Trunks smiled. He knew what that meant! "Will you come in later?"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, failing at hiding a smile. "I want you to go to SLEEP."  
  
  
"Yeah, but I can still tell when you're there."  
  
  
Vegeta let out a small laugh. "All right. I guess you've proven that to be so. I'll come in later, but only for a minute, deal?"  
  
  
"Ok!" Trunks was elated. "You too, Mom?"  
  
  
"Of course, sweet heart," Bulma smiled warmly and watched as he pranced happinly into the house. She turned again as he stopped, looking to Vegeta.  
  
  
"Hey, Dad, where's Trusei?"  
  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma, then back to Trunks. "He's in the box."  
  
  
"Oh!" Trunks ran up to his father and took the box, opening it and pulling his kitten out, then running back into the house.  
  
  
Bulma watched wide-eyed. "What was that?"  
  
  
"He was bored," Vegeta stated simply. "I got him a kitten."  
  
  
"You got him a kitten?" Bulma smirked, amused by the concept.  
  
  
"Yes. He thinks he's his father."  
  
  
Bulma chuckled and Vegeta smirked. Both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. They both felt regrets and each was wary of the other. It was Bulma who finaly spoke first.  
  
  
"Let's go inside. It's cold out here," she turned and slowly walked in, hoping Vegeta would follow.  
  
  
The two sat down on the couch, the uneasy silence between them still lingering.  
  
  
"Before you say anything, I want you to know things will be different," Vegeta was the one to speak first this time.  
  
  
Bulma blinked. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but just having him back right now, and Trunks...especially Trunks, she didn't care. "I went too far in what I said. I was angry and I didn't mean it."  
  
  
Vegeta nodded. "But you had reason for anger and you deserve more than what I've given to you. You and Trunks both do. And I intend on improving."  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "Thank you, Vegeta. I'm really sorry about what I implied about Trunks. I'm with him so often and he's such a handful...especially when he's bored..."  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew ALL too well.  
  
  
"...sometimes I feel like I'm raising him on my own and I didn't look past that feeling when I implied you didn't know him. I KNOW you do, and I know you care."  
  
  
"You have right to feel as you do. I haven't been of much help with him in the past. However, that is going to change."  
  
  
The two looked at each other, a longing forming between them. They'd been apart for a long time now and the bridge was finally being gaped between them. Slowly they leaned into each other and kissed. Trunks smirked, peeking his head around the corner.  
  
  
"Mother and father, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...," he hollered, then quickly bounded away with a giggle.  
  
  
The two adults snapped their attention to where their son had been, both smiling and a touch embarrassed.  
  
  
"Hey, kid! You're supposed to be ASLEEP!" Vegeta called, rather playfully.  
  
  
"I AM! I was sleep walking just then!" Trunks called back.  
  
  
Vegeta snickered, rolling his eyes. Him and Bulma stood, arms around each other as they walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Hey guys you HAVE to tell me how this all turned out. I might write an alternate ending if you so chooseth me to... And also, what should I write next that would keep my same following from this story? Give me suggestions for a GOOD new story... (And help this story to get 100 reviews too!) 


	18. A Quick Note

Ok, this is just a quick Author note. And this chapter note WILL vanish once it's purpose is fully served...  
  
  
First, I wanted to say THANKS!!!!!! For the WONDERFUL reviews!! I be SOOOO happy!!! Astarii....I'VE never been moved to tears by a REVIEW before!! THANKS SO MUCH!! (although Ciria brought me close... *wink*)  
  
  
As far as a Mirai story... it seems a lot of people would like me to do that and I would like to do it too, but I don't want to do it unless I can do a GOOD job and the problem I have is... I've never seen ANY of the Mirai episodes. I've only seen the Majin Buu ones and a few of the Frieza ones. (Thankfully I saw the Frieza one where Vegeta cried... I LOVED that!) I know NOTHING about the hyperbolic time chamber, when Trunks and Vegeta were in it. BUT, if I ever see those episodes (or just SOME of them! ...preferably the crucial ones...) I DO intend on writing a story from them and I'll let all of you that asked for it KNOW when that happens! (If I'm able to...)  
  
  
For THIS story I intend on writing a few alternate endings and I MAY make another STORY out of an alternate ending. I dedicate my doing so especially to Ciria, but also to everyone else that is really wanting me to do so.  
  
  
As for a sequel...I don't know about an SEQUEL..maybe.  
  
  
And as far as writing another story...well, THAT I will do, however, writing another one that comes close to rivaling THIS one is going to take me awhile! This is by far the best one I've done (for a fanfiction) and it took my special energies as a writer. I wouldn't say it was difficult because if I get the flow right then it all just comes out, but at the end, even so, I feel tired and it takes awhile to get the GOOD juices flowing again. I'm sure I'll eventually come up with another GOOD fiction, though, and I'll let everyone know (if I can) when I THINK I've got something this good (or maybe just close to...) again.  
  
  
In the meantime... you can read my other fictions that I'm working on. Right now I'm on a much lighter note and working primarily on my humor fiction, "Never Eat Cheesecake Before Bed". It takes very little effort, is completely planned out (kinda like this one was...by the time I started POSTING it that is...), and I'll probably have it done by the end of the week. (actually THIS is the end of the week, so the end of NEXT week...)  
  
  
The alternate endings for THIS story might not be posted right away since I'm a little drained with great ideas, and since I'm focussing on my other stories a little more now, but I'll try and get some more up soon, since everyone here is SO great!!  
  
  
My special mentions:  
  
A-man--short and sweet, but I love the consistency of reviewing!  
  
ChibiRaye-Chan--who's stories I really like, who's actually INSPIRED some of my ideas (not with THIS story, but with others) And I really appreciate the suggestions you make! To be COMPLETELY honest, I didn't use them in this story because it was already done, but I was REALLY flattered that you thought I did in that one chapter! It makes me think I must be a pretty good writer! Please give me more suggestions when I write another good story like this! And I PROMISE I'll use at least one!!  
  
Astarii--Whew!! Only two reviews, but two of the BEST reviews of all! I can't even EXPRESS how great they made me feel! I CRIED!  
  
Ciria--Who gave me one of the OTHER best reviews I've gotten!! And whose been with me through a LOT of this story!  
  
Vejitalover--My ORIGIONAL favorite reviewer! I sometimes wait on YOUR reviews to post just because you've been reading since day 1!  
  
Emrys Bellanes--Even E-MAILED me!! *giggles, wipes tear* You remind me of my cousin (probably because HER name is Emily too...).  
  
  
Oh, and SO many more!!!! Thanks to EVERYONE!! And ANOTHER special thanks to all those that put me on their list of favorite authors!!  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah! Pan-....uh....something or rather...who's been reviewing all of my sotries just recently... I almost forgot....  
  
Oh, and White Rain...and Gokea...and... (list continues indefinitely...) 


End file.
